


Touch

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Student Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Aonde Park Chanyeol, um estudante qualquer, acaba reparando um pouco demais no carinha com olhos delineados e sorriso bonito que trabalhava na biblioteca da sua escola, Kim Minseok.Duas pessoas diferentes, com hábitos diferentes e pensamentos diferentes, iriam por se apaixonar inesperadamente. Quem diria que aquele garoto fosse se intrigar por uma pessoa com umas manias estranhas, que incluia sua misofobia extrema.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, eu vim aqui mais uma vez com a ajuda da Gabi que betou esse capítulo, deixando ele tão bonitinho como ele está...
> 
> Minha proposta é deixar vocês totalmente boiolinhas com essa história assim como eu fiquei escrevendo... 
> 
> A capa dela foi feita pela Gabi, e a sinopse pela Gê, o que eu seria sem essas duas fadas na minha vida? Não sei...

**_Touch_ **

Era mais um dia comum onde Chanyeol estava com Sehun na escola, as pessoas estavam normais, os professores chatos como sempre, os nerds sendo nerds, os bully's sendo aquilo que eram em normal, mas para o Park foi realmente especial.

Como um dia monótono, a propósito, as coisas começaram. As aulas se seguiram sendo chatas e incômodas, professores asquerosos despejando baldes de conhecimento que seriam usados por uma parcela ínfima dos estudantes. E como sempre após às aulas tinham os clubes, atividades para que os alunos se exaltem em algo, como se fossem importantes, pena que Chanyeol era mais um invisível tendo apenas Sehun como companheiro.

Mas, aquele dia era diferente. Ele estava, como sempre, sentado em uma das mesas lendo quadrinhos enquanto discutia em tom baixíssimo com o colega, eles estavam num debate sobre super heróis, afinal os dois eram adolescentes e não se espera algo de seres espinhentos e quase nerd's — tirando a parte da inteligência — pois ambos eram bem medíocres nesse quesito, entretanto, naquele dia ele tinha feito seu processo padrão de existência, coisa que só um ser extremamente metódico fazia, tal como ele era, as coisas resumiam-se em listas de afazeres.

Primeiro: entrar na biblioteca e cumprimentar a bibliotecária - correção novo, bibliotecário, faziam três dias que a senhora Yunho subiu para coordenação e aquele rapaz apareceu, sempre de luvas e máscaras, o Park nunca havia visto o rosto do rapaz até aquele dia.

Segundo: sentar na sua mesa com Sehun e ler quadrinhos ou qualquer outra coisa, talvez tirar um cochilo.

Bem, isso não foi possível, pois o rapaz novo estava sem máscara naquele dia, e quando os olhos castanhos claros curvaram em um sorriso, Chanyeol se assustou, foi a primeira vez que ele havia visto o rosto do rapaz e poxa vida, ele é simplesmente a coisa mais fofa que o adolescente tinha posto os olhos, o sorriso um pouco tímido com as gengivas aparecendo de modo que os olhos se fechassem em riscos, o cabelo amendoado em tons castanhos ajeitados eram simplesmente perfeitos, brilhantes e sedosos, mas as luvas ainda permaneciam em suas mãos. Chanyeol ficou apenas parado vendo o rosto do rapaz voltar ao normal e lhe encarar como se o Park estivesse passando mal, sua mão se levantou como se quisesse fazer algo, mas não houve iniciativa nenhuma.

— Bom dia, quer dizer tarde… — falou Chanyeol afobado, andando olhando pra baixo com as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas do nervosismo.

— Boa tarde — respondeu Minseok percebendo como o garoto era alto, e desengonçado, fofo até. 

A voz do atendente era baixa e quase fraca, mas foi ouvida pelo adolescente que sorriu se sentando de modo estabanado ao lado de Sehun, que era um ano mais novo que si. 

— Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo! — exclamou Sehun olhando diretamente para o maior enquanto teclava com velocidade.

— Conta aí — pediu encarando o rapaz levantar e sentar à sua frente. O bom é que naquela posição ele podia olhar o rapaz do atendimento, sem parecer estranho ou bizarro.

— Uma garota falou comigo hoje, no intervalo, queria sair comigo — naquele momento o olhar de Chanyeol prendeu-se em Sehun — mas eu rejeitei, não sentia nada por ela, e não quero usar ela dessa forma.

— Ah cara, você fez a coisa certa, por mais que não tenhamos as mesmas oportunidades, mas ainda assim não te considero errado. Parabéns por ser romântico no século da putaria — completou no final, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos.

— Já falei pra você parar de usar as gírias do seu irmão, não competem ao nosso vocabulário — resmungou cruzando os braços, ao passo que respirava pesado.

— Isso é por que você gosta do Baekhyun né, fala tanto do meu irmão que só pode estar apaixonado por ele, logo agora que ele começou a conversar com um carinha — falou de modo despreocupado com um sorriso sapeca enviesado no rosto.

— Mas eu não gosto do Baekhyun, ele só é legal comigo, só isso — respondeu de modo decidido pondo as costas pra frente numa postura totalmente confiante mostrando o que realmente sentia.

— E você fica tímido quando ele tá perto — indagou pela a afirmação querendo saber o porquê disso tudo.

— Eu também fico tímido quando você faz essas afirmações sobre sexo ou sexualidade, não gosto disso — inclinou o rosto com um biquinho cruzando os braços enquanto Chanyeol segurava seu celular em mãos, tirando uma foto do garoto sem que ele percebesse.

— Peço desculpas nobre companheiro. — disse de modo cortês, concluiu o assunto fazendo os olhos do mais novo a sua frente brilhar.

— Você trouxe? 

Sehun estava eufórico, falando um pouco mais alto que o permitido e atraindo olhares de Minseok, logo levou um tapa fraco na nuca como advertência por parte do Park. Naquele momento os dois começaram a jogar um jogo num videogame portátil.

_ Touch _

Minseok alternava olhares entre a dupla, visto que faltavam apenas uma hora para o encerramento do seu horário e os dois conversaram, leram jogaram, mas naquele momento o celular de Sehun começou a vibrar e ele atendeu sussurrando, o mais baixo arrumou suas coisas e saiu correndo, dando espaço para que o maior deitasse no sofá que ali tinha, voltando a ler a revistinha em quadrinhos. Cansado de observar o tédio do garoto de orelhas grandes o universitário voltou a sua rotina, adiantando matérias na faculdade, ele já tinha problemas demais, notas no âmbito acadêmico não podiam ser mais um dos muitos desafios que ele tinha que enfrentar constantemente, então se esforçava para ser bom, ter suas notas altas e recomendações boas.

Aquele dia fora realmente triste pois ele havia se esquecido de comprar máscaras a caminho da universidade, e como seu horário de almoço era apertado não deu tempo, fazendo assim com que fosse para a escola sem máscaras. Suas luvas lhe garantiam o toque livre, porém ele ainda higienizava tudo, passava álcool em gel e aquela solução clorada para limpeza na mesa antes de apoiar os livros, que estes eram encapados e suas páginas foram limpas com borrifador desse líquido clorado, ele fazia isso duas vezes por semana, como eram de secagem rápida não estragavam as páginas.

Sim, como já percebemos Minseok tinha misofobia…

Seu celular vibrava naquele momento, indicando que era seu pai, pois sua vida era parada, ninguém queria ter convívio com alguém como ele, e por mais que ele tivesse apenas dezoito anos. Muitas pessoas se afastaram de si graças a essa mania de limpeza que ele tinha, para si aquilo não passava de algo ínfimo, uma "mania", e não era visto como algo ruim, por mais que suas mãos estivessem em carne viva ele continuaria às lavando, e isso pra ele era apenas ser limpo. Despejou um pouco de álcool em gel num lenço descartável e higienizou o celular antes de desbloquear, vendo as mensagens de seu pai.

**_Papai:_ ** __

_ Quando terminar o horário venha, irei te levar. _

**_Você:_ ** __

_ Desculpa papai, seu carro é sujo. Vou a pé, eu moro a trinta minutos andando, não é problema nenhum pra mim andar, eu até gosto. _

**_Papai:_ ** __

_ Tudo bem gatinho, me avisa quando sair e quando chegar. _

**_Você:_ **

_ Ok papai, boa volta. _

Só de imaginar andar no carro do seu pai lhe dava arrepios. O lugar era sujo e seu pai o levava para lavar uma vez por semana e era quinta feira, portanto não iria estar limpo. Cheio de microrganismos patogênicos, coisas que poderiam lhe deixar mal, jamais andaria naquele automóvel se pudesse. Olhou mais uma vez para o garoto deitado na poltrona com a revista aberta em seu rosto, era visível sua barriga subindo e descendo pelo uniforme, tão despreocupado. Queria ele conseguir essa proeza de se deitar em um lugar público. Só de pensar na quantidade de microrganismos ali seu estômago revirava.

Pegou os livros e como sempre passou o desinfetante nas capas prontos para guardar em seus lugares, onde eles estariam prontos para serem pegos novamente no dia seguinte. Andando entre os corredores, ele aproveitava para tirar o pó das prateleiras e do chão, limpando tudo com velocidade, e deixando o cheiro de lavanda bem marcante no ambiente. Terminando a última limpeza no lugar ele olhou o relógio de parede sobre a porta e viu que faltavam vinte cinco minutos de expediente ainda, entretanto, baixando a visão ele viu seu pai ali, em seu terno preto e uma feição cansada.

— Filho não vai querer que eu te leve realmente? — perguntou o mais velho preocupado.

— Não pai, o senhor já fechou a direção? Ainda tem vinte e cinco minutos de expediente, vinte e quatro agora — afirmou rindo enquanto limpava a bancada.

— Fechei mais cedo, hoje os clubes encerraram cedo também, o comitê estudantil não ficou até o final, nem os professores quiseram ficar, me dei o luxo de sair também, venha, feche a biblioteca e eu te espero lá fora pra me despedir. — falou o homem olhando seu filho de modo terno e carinhoso.

— Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Minseok fechou o notebook não sem antes passar álcool em gel sobre as teclas e sobre a tela, e olhou o rapaz deitado; seu pai já havia saído da frente da biblioteca, agora eram só eles ali. O Kim tinha um certo receio de se aproximar de pessoas, e conforme ele chegava mais próximo do rapaz de orelhas grandes ele se sentia denso, um pouco rígido demais, levantou a revista do rosto alheio e viu o sorriso pequeno que ele tinha, ele era bonito, um pouco fofo, o cabelo bagunçado… O que estava acontecendo consigo?

— Ei, senhor aluno, eu preciso fechar a biblioteca — falou baixinho para que seu hálito não tocasse o rosto alheio. 

Porém nada aconteceu.

Dando assim a única alternativa do toque físico ocorrer - ele precisaria lavar as mãos muitas vezes. Tocando os ombros do rapaz de modo leve ele continuou chamando pelo estudante, mas logo o mais novo abriu os olhos e o susto que o rapaz tomou foi grande, o bibliotecário não teve reação; o corpo do maior se contraiu, a respiração ficou ofegante e logo ele estava sentado frente ao mais velho olhando intensamente para si, mas Minseok apenas inclinou o rosto e se afastou, suspirando.

— Dormi demais né? — perguntou bocejando enquanto se espreguiçava, a luz estava baixa em seu tom amarelado, ele claramente estava próximo ao horário de saída. — perdão por fazer você me acordar. — pediu arrumando a bolsa enquanto era encarado, quando por fim achou que não ia ter resposta ouviu o outro puxar o ar.

— Não há problema, desculpa por te assustar. — falou baixo, para que seu ar não se propagasse para o outro.

— Você devia vir sem máscaras mais vezes, seu rosto é bonito — afirmou não percebendo o que tinha feito, logo que notou seu rosto ficou vermelho, e ele saiu apressado em passadas largas.

O que seria aquilo? Ele foi elogiado.

Minseok não tinha reação porque aquilo não acontecia muitas vezes para que pudesse estar acostumado. Seu rosto estava quente, porém ele não podia se tocar já que suas luvas estavam sujas, sem contar que ele tocou outro alguém, assim, um pouco aéreo ele continuou suas atividades. 

Fechou os armários e finalmente apagou as luzes sentindo o cheiro de limpeza que o lugar exalava, trancou a porta da biblioteca e saiu pelo portão da direção vendo seu pai no estacionamento. Acabou encontrando Chanyeol ali também e notou o quanto o rapaz era mais alto que si. Os olhos se encontraram e um acenar em conjunto com um sorriso foi lhe mandado, e retribuído de modo automático, aquele acenar breve.

Primeira observação: aquele sujeito era muito mais alto que ele. 

Voltou-se ao seu país caminhando de modo desajeitado, sentindo o vento frio do outono tocar seu rosto. Chegando próximo ao mais velho sorriu diante da forma como ele estava parado, encostado no carro.

— Fez um amigo, filho? — perguntou com o olhar afiado, aquele que sempre falavam que ele tinha.

— Não pai, foi só um rapaz dormindo na biblioteca. — respondeu de modo objetivo, não abrindo brecha para contestação.

— Ah filho, entenda que nem todo mundo é tão sujo como você fala, talvez você possa fazer uma amizade com ele — suplicou o mais velho com o tom utópico, fazendo aquela possibilidade parecer ser mais irreal do que realmente era.

— Pai, ele estava deitado no sofá público da biblioteca — argumentou rindo se lembrando do fato.

— É, você tem um ponto… — concordou ele levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição —, mas também você pode dar uma chance caso ele queira ser seu amigo, ele parece ser legal, vou chegar o histórico dele depois.

— Pai o que eu te disse sobre perseguição? — perguntou de modo descontraído, rindo do mais velho.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem… — respondeu rindo — você tem certeza que não quer carona? — perguntou pela última vez só para confirmar, já sabendo que a resposta seria a mesma.

— O senhor mandou lavar o carro quando? — devolveu a pergunta agora com o olhar que ele dava quando já sabia que estava certo.

— Na rotina de sempre, aos sábados.

— Cruzes!… — exclamou com o rosto enojado.

— Estou indo então — despediu-se seu pai entrando no carro.

E vendo o carro arrancar Minseok gritou tchau para seu pai, sendo retribuído com uma buzinada.

_ Touch _

— O garoto foi, já posso ir embora? — perguntou Baekhyun olhando o rosto do irmão com aquele sorriso maroto totalmente pervertido.

— Então ele é filho do diretor — respondeu para si mesmo enquanto afirmava com a cabeça, fazendo assim Baekhyun entender que podia sair.

— Então meu irmãozinho é gay e não me conta? — perguntou irônico ligando o rádio e colocando sua playlist pra tocar.

— Essas músicas não Baek, por favor — implorou Chanyeol olhando para seu irmão mais velho.

— Ok, Ok, só porque você implorou — respondeu desligando o rádio —, mas não pense que fugiu do questionamento. Quero saber, desde quando você tá interessado no esquisito? — perguntou passando a marcha do carro, trocando olhares entre a rua e o "gigante orelhudo" apelido esse que ele gostava de chamar seu irmão mais novo.

— Ele é lindo, e não eu não estou interessado, na verdade faz uns dias que ele trabalha na biblioteca da escola e hoje foi a primeira vez que vi o rosto dele.

— Ele é bonito — ambos falaram juntos. 

— Você sabe que isso pode evoluir né? — perguntou Baekhyun, dessa vez sem encarar o maior, ele gostava de seu irmão, mas tinha medo dele se machucar emocionalmente.

— Calma, eu nem sei a idade dele. Se ele for muito velho eu nem tento nada. — respondeu rígido, embora ele quisesse de início ser amigo do rapaz — eu só quero ser amigo dele Baek. Calma, não sou pervertido como você.

A resposta de seu irmão mais velho foi um tapa forte na sua perna e risadas.

Logo já estavam em casa. Seus pais estavam conversando sobre algo enquanto sua irmã na sala monopolizava a TV com seus programas de idol. O Park nem perdeu tempo e foi direto tomar banho. 

Se sentia um idiota falando do bibliotecário para Sehun, ainda mais por que ele era extremamente desencanado desse tipo de coisa, entretanto, a reação do mais novo foi um misto de surpresa com deboche, afinal o Park sempre se gabava de que não iria se apaixonar pois ele queria aproveitar para ver suas séries e animes em paz, e relacionamentos tomam tempo. Agora estava babando pelo bibliotecário bonitinho, que nem o nome ele sabia, era o cúmulo de sua vida aquilo, porém era inegável que o rapaz era bonito, pelo menos que fosse alguém bonito, não é?

Foi até o quarto do seu irmão, do antigo casamento de sua mãe, agradeceu sempre pois Baekhyun era simplesmente o melhor irmão mais velho. Na infância sempre comprava chocolate para si ou outros doces, lhe defendia quando falavam das suas orelhas, e etc. Baekhyun lhe ouvia, lhe dava conselhos, e sempre lhe infernizava, afinal toda relação tem seu lado bom e ruim, mas ambos eram sempre amigáveis um com o outro. 

Naquele momento deitado na cama do seu irmão, com ele ao seu lado, com os cabelos molhados enquanto respondia Sehun, ele estava pensativo. Baekhyun lhe acarinhado as costas, rindo de si comentando sobre como o Park só tinha tamanho, pois fora isso era um crianção, e o mais novo até concordava, era impossível discordar disso.

— Amanhã você pede o número dele, pergunta o nome, sei lá, eu não vou poder fazer nada pra você, grandão. A atitude tem que ser sua, partir de você. Suas orelhas charmosas farão ele se apaixonar, aposto — comentou em escárnio no final, obtendo um murmúrio triste, que na verdade Chanyeol não ligava. 

Quando Baekhyun falava de si, ou das suas orelhas ele simplesmente não ligava pois sentia implícito o carinho nas entrelinhas das frases que eram lançadas.

— Eu sei Baek, mas … — parou por não saber mais o que falar.

Estava apenas deitado no colo do seu irmão recebendo os carinhos, enquanto mandava áudios ou digitava coisas para o Sehun.

— É aquele frio na barriga né? — comentou vendo o maior afirmar, sorriu feliz, seu irmão estava tão grandinho.

— É estranho — segredou baixinho para o mais velho ouvir, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais confidencial do mundo.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos jogar alguma coisa, se quiser chame o Sehun pra cá, aí quando eu for dar uns beijos no meu boy mais tarde, você fica aqui com o Sehun ou vai dormir.

— Por que você tem que ser tão explícito? — perguntou frustrado virando de barriga pra cima para olhar o semblante sapeca que seu irmão ostentava.

— Desculpa bebê — falou com aquela voz típica de quando conversamos com crianças ou animais.

Eles foram ao quarto de Chanyeol para que assim jogassem e o maior distraísse a mente, conforme as horas passavam. O Park se sentia mais tranquilo, seu irmão e Sehun eram grandes companhias para si, e ele os mantinha num lugar bem especial em seu peito. 

Depois do jantar, com os mesmos questionamentos por parte dos pais, sobre as aulas e namoradas, possíveis rolos, teve também que aguentar seu irmão e sua irmã lhe chamando de encalhado, mas Chanyeol amava os dois, mesmo ambos lhe estressando em muitos momentos. Ele queria abrir a boca e contar do rolo do seu irmão com o rapaz que ele estava saindo, porém o sentimento de companheirismo falava sempre mais alto, no final aquilo tudo que seus pais falavam era uma grande brincadeira, não devia ser levada a sério.


	2. Talk with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, voltei com o segundo capítulo dessa história e não sei quando terá os próximos, mas aguardo vocês nos comentários.
> 
> Capítulo betado pela Gabi, deixando sempre incrível aaaa...
> 
> Outra coisa antes da leitura é que caso você tenha gatilho com alguma coisa do Minseok peço que não leia, afinal ele tem TOC de limpeza e isso pode afetar algumas pessoas principalmente nesse momento de pandemia

_**Touch** _

Minseok acordou naquela sexta-feira tendo retocado o estoque de máscaras. 

Enquanto escutava sua playlist, ele terminava seu banho. Se olhando no espelho ele passava hidratante antisséptico, para a higienização da pele, mesmo tendo tomado banho; pôs sua roupa enquanto retirava do pacote duas luvas de látex, e por cima das mesmas ele usava uma luva comum, branca com bolinhas pretas, assim ele calçou os sapatos e saiu.

A caminho da faculdade ele ouvia suas músicas em seu fone, suas músicas sempre eram muito calmas, lhe ajudavam a passar por situações difíceis, não que ele tivesse mais crises, porém era bom ter sempre uma válvula de escape para os pequenos estresses do dia-a-dia. 

Levando sua mochila ele tomava em goles curtos o café feito em sua casa, naquela garrafa térmica bonitinha que ele havia ganhado de seu pai. Era como todas as coisas que seu pai lhe dava, indispensável.

Frente ao prédio de seu curso de linguística, ele sentia aquele cheiro característico de universitário, muitos ali de ressaca por causa de algumas festa no dia anterior. Cheirando a álcool logo às oito da manhã ou então simplesmente cheiro de cafeína, não que ele não gostasse de café, porém não confiava naquilo que ele não preparava, tudo deveria ser claramente esterilizado de modo perfeito, para não haver risco nenhum de contaminação.

Como não haveria aulas a tarde, logo se apressou em ir para sua primeira aula, pois a rotina era extensa e um atraso mínimo por uma batida de um carro em um hidrante lhe dificultou o caminho normalmente calmo, ele além de ser extremamente paranoico com limpeza, é uma pessoa de rotina, alguém cuja o dia é esquematizado por inteiro mesmo que na sua cabeça, para que nada desse errado, e naquele dia o desvio que teve que fazer lhe atrasou três minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos, portanto ele não teria tempo de olhar a cidade pelo vidro panorâmico, do prédio, restando apenas o tempo de subir e entrar na sala, tendo em vista que até os horários de chegada e saída dos professores estavam anotados em sua mente como prescrições.

De modo repetitivo, suas aulas se arrastaram até o final do horário. Sempre havia alguém tentando fazer amizade consigo mas nunca iam pra frente quando notavam o fascínio por limpeza que o rapaz tinha, ele estava até acostumado por mais triste que fosse, as pessoas entravam e saíam de modo rápido da sua vida. Quando o período finalmente deu por encerrado ele arrumou seu material rápido, pronto para sair quando viu uma mão adentrar o seu campo de visão, seu corpo encolheu na hora.

— Minseok? — chamou a garota — você faz parte do meu grupo no trabalho de introdução ao período clássico literário.

— Não me toque — afastou-se da garota, olhando com medo para ela, vendo o que ele já estava acostumado a ver, desprezo… — sim, eu vi, estou atrasado para o meu trabalho, mas meu e-mail é esse daqui — explicitou mostrando um cartãozinho de apresentação embalado em um invólucro plástico — tenho o resumo dos textos e de alguns dos livros que o professor passou, tem alguns arquivos que acho que possam ajudar também, me mandem o e-mail e eu passo todos os textos pra vocês darem uma olhada. 

O grupo de duas garotas e mais um rapaz lhe olhou surpreso, presume-se Minseok que é por que eles não tinham nada preparado.

"Mais um trabalho que ele teria que fazer sozinho" pensou ele, e era inevitável, grande parte dos alunos apoiavam em si, desde o ensino médio, e ele não fazia nada para impedir, não tinha forças para fazer alguma coisa… 

Sempre era um estresse lidar com pessoas, então ele sempre deixava, no final de tudo seu pai lhe escutaria, e lhe faria um cafuné após higienizar bem as mãos. E como ele amava os carinhos do seu pai, às vezes se perguntava sobre ter amigos, e como a amizade fluiria, porém a questão sempre para no momento que ele pensaria nas coisas básicas, como apertos de mãos, abraços, assistir filmes juntos, a não ser que a pessoa se limpasse bem ele não iria conseguir chegar perto de alguém.

A caminho de sua casa ele passou no mercado, comprou muito das coisas que ele iria usar nos próximos dias, tinha um tempo apertado. Logo ao entrar no apartamento retirou os sapatos limpando-os com álcool isopropílico, suas luvas de tecido foram retiradas deixando o Kim apenas com as luvas de látex, e logo foram parar numa bacia com desinfetante para roupas com cheiro de lavanda, onde haviam outros três pares de luvas. Enchendo outra bacia ele colocou os vegetais e as verduras dentro da água, misturou quatro colheres da solução clorada na água pura, restando tempo para que ele higienizasse as embalagens das carnes antes de guardá-las na geladeira. 

Enquanto não desse os dez minutos ele não retiraria os vegetais, assim restou tempo para que fosse até a lavanderia do apartamento e colocasse sua roupa do corpo para lavar, e lavasse suas luvas de pano pondo-as no pequeno varal logo em seguida. Olhou no relógio contabilizando todo o tempo que ainda lhe restava, e ainda estava tudo nos seus conformes então foi ajeitar sei almoço.

Se arrumando para ir até a escola exercer a função que seu pai tinha lhe contratado ele se lembrou do rapaz de ontem, provavelmente ele iria lá de novo, visto que faziam três dias que ele estava trabalhando na escola e ele viu o rapaz alto de orelhas grandes nos três dias que passou lá. Ele gostaria de ter uma amizade com o rapaz, embora Minseok achasse que o garoto deveria ter dezesseis? Ou talvez quinze, os garotos tem andado muito altos para sua opinião, sempre fora considerado baixinho pelas classes na qual passou.

Ali lavando a louça do almoço ele estava escutando suas músicas, e ficando levemente decepcionado, não viveu um romance marcante para escutar músicas extremamente melosas como estavam tocando naquele momento, não achava cabível tais coisas diante das tais experiências vividas. Um pouco indignado ele continuou deixando a playlist tocar, logo ele estava vestido, ostentando uma máscara descartável enquanto mantinha as janelas abertas para a circulação do vento, pois com a circulação, a chance de permanência de um vírus ou bactérias é menor. 

_Touch_

Chanyeol estava almoçando com Sehun, aquela sexta-feira estava mais frio que o comum, tendo o uso de roupas mais pesadas, e assim um cachecol pesado rodeando o pescoço do maior, enquanto o outro reclamava de ter que dividir a cama com Chanyeol, entretanto ambos sabiam que era Sehun que não dormia sozinho, em sua casa ele mantinha as pelúcias para poder abraçar durante o sono e não ter pesadelos.

Jogando alguma coisa após o almoço ambos procrastinavam sobre um trabalho que tinham para fazer, um não, dois, deixariam para resolvê-los no final de semana, e isso era um acordo mútuo de ambos. Tendo Chanyeol arrastado o outro antes da hora com que normalmente iam para a biblioteca, Sehun estava rindo à toa, vendo a insegurança do outro enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. 

Entretanto ao chegar na porta de vidro da biblioteca e ver o cabelo amendoado e os óculos redondinhos com o olhar tão característico do bibliotecário, o coração de Chanyeol acelerou; Sehun achou até engraçado o jeito que as orelhas ficaram rosadas, e o olhar decidido desmanchou em algo completamente vacilante, tinha que ser ele a tomar alguma iniciativa, visto que o gigante orelhudo travou, e o bibliotecário brincava com os dedos encapados na luva com um olhar tão vacilante quanto o do maior.

— Com licença senhor — Chamou Sehun empurrando Chanyeol para ficar de frente ao bibliotecário. — meu amigo Chanyeol está procurando um livro 'pra um trabalho de biologia, você podia ajudá-lo? — perguntou saindo sem esperar a resposta pois sabia que seria positiva.

Claramente foi estranho o outro ter saído dali, entretanto preso ao sorriso constrangido de Chanyeol ele se atreve a apenas retribuir, e foi uma honra para o Park ver os olhinhos se fechando para si, mesmo ele estando com o rosto coberto por uma máscara ele sabia que o atendente estava sorrindo. 

— Boa tarde Chanyeol, que livro você deseja? — perguntou ele olhando para o notebook vendo a aba de pesquisa.

Com demora da resposta ele novamente encarou o maior que parecia estar num conflito interno. Chanyeol estava nervoso, e isso era perceptível, mas ao ver os olhinhos piscando para si, atrás da armação metálica, tão adorável, precisava responder para não perder aquele momento com o rapaz.

— Biologia marinha, a edição dois, senhor — pediu de modo terno e suave.

— Claro — digitando com velocidade pelas teclas do computador. A forma com que os fios da franja caíram pelo seu rosto e os óculos desceram pra ponta do nariz coberto pela máscara fez o maior suspirar como um grande boiola. Mal conhecia o rapaz e já estava daquele jeito. — Achei, está na sessão um, venha comigo eu te mostro.

— Claro senhor. — falou tímido ainda, desviando o olhar do maior e olhando seu sapato surrado.

— Por favor não me chame de senhor, não me faça parecer mais velho do que realmente sou… — pediu de modo descontraído dando leves risadas que fizeram o maior relaxar. — Meu nome é Minseok, me chame assim, tenho apenas dezoito anos para ser chamado de senhor.

— Claro sen… Minseok — os dois continuaram seguindo pelo corredor, o cheiro dos livros sempre agradava Minseok porém o cheiro de abacaxi de Chanyeol era mais forte.

— Deram abacaxi no almoço hoje? — perguntou se virando para o rapaz que lhe olhou assustado.

— Não… É meu shampoo — respondeu um pouco constrangido. 

— É muito bom — comentou sem dar muita importância, olhando as prateleiras em busca do livro.

Estavam no final do corredor, como sempre a biblioteca estava deserta, apenas Sehun estava lá, porém sentado na mesa onde passavam a tarde, teclando de modo ágil para Baekhyun explicando o que ele fez, obtendo do irmão mais velho de Chanyeol a aclamação pelos seus atos, e claramente tinha um orgulho próprio, pois ele queria ver a relação dele com o bibliotecário dar certo, afinal o rapaz parecia ser uma pessoa boa, e seu melhor amigo merece o melhor. Minseok ali tendo achado o livro na primeira prateleira esticou-se para pegar o livro, mas o esforço foi em vão, restando ao 'gigante orelhudo' ajudar-lhe.

Aproximando devagar ele nem chegou a encostar no bibliotecário, e esticou o braço para pegar o livro. O Kim sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, o ar estava denso, mas não era pesado, muito menos ruim. 

A presença atrás de si era abrasiva e quente, ele não sentia o toque de Chanyeol, mas sim a presença dele. A sombra de seu corpo projetado contra sua própria sombra na estante de livros era uma sensação estranha, mas não era ruim. Aquilo mexia consigo de uma forma no qual ele não sabia reagir, sua respiração estava ficando estranha, sua nuca arrepiada e sentia a luva de látex colar em sua mão do mesmo jeito que acontecia quando ele suava, mas o dia estava frio, não era suor, era nervosismo, do que? Minseok não sabia, mas ele estava nervoso.

Fechou os olhos com força escutando o livro escorregar da prateleira, e quando a voz soou mais baixa do que deveria ele se tocou de que sua respiração estava presa, suspirando de modo pesado. Ele sentiu o cheiro característico do shampoo infantil com a fragrância de abacaxi, era excêntrico e característico demais para que ele esquecesse.

— Pronto senhor, quer dizer Minseok — agradeceu se auto corrigindo vendo o menor virar para si, com as orelhas levemente rosadas, e deixando o lugar inquieto.

— Sem problemas, vamos para o balcão 'pra eu fazer o aluguel do livro. — pediu sem coragem nenhuma de encarar o rapaz, isso nunca aconteceu consigo…

Andando de modo inquieto, ambos um ao lado do outro, estavam constrangidos pela situação antecedente, o maior coçava os cabelos em pura vergonha, e Minseok apertava o livro entre seus dedos como se descontar a força ali faria a vergonha passar.

Por que ele estaria tão envergonhado? 

Coisa que nem ele saberia responder. Agora de frente para o rapaz anotando os dados do livro para a retirada, sua mão tremia.

— Pronto Chan… — não terminou por esquecer-se do resto do nome do rapaz.

— É Chanyeol, obrigado de todo jeito, tenha um bom trabalho. — respondeu ainda tímido, mas sorrindo.

— Tenha um bom estudo Chanyeol — felicitou baixinho encarando o rapaz andar para onde seu amigo estava sentado.

Chanyeol sentou-se do lado de Sehun com aquele sorriso aberto, todo bobo, olhando para o livro, nem iria estudar, mas assim descobriu o nome do rapaz. 

A voz dele era bonita, mas novamente ele estava de máscaras, o Park queria ver o sorriso do bibliotecário mais uma vez.

— E aí? — perguntou Sehun chamando sua atenção quando ele se sentou. — o que aconteceu? Pegou o número dele? — falou tomando o livro da mão de Chanyeol e dispondo na mesa junto com o seu material para que estudasse, na verdade era o Sehun quem queria o livro pra poder por em dia a matéria que não prestou atenção na aula.

— O nome dele é Minseok. Não, não dei meu número pra ele, não tive coragem de conversar algo além do livro com ele… Sinto muito — desculpou-se abaixando o rosto para as próprias pernas se sentindo um fracasso.

— Calma Yeol, tem outros dias ainda pra vocês conversarem — acalmou o amigo lhe entregando uma barra de chocolate que ele tinha comprado na cantina da escola alguns minutos antes do almoço.

Conforme as horas passavam e ambos estudavam, Minseok estava entediado, e assim passou a observar os dois, um ao lado do outro, anotando coisas em seus cadernos enquanto conversavam num tom tão íntimo que o som de suas vozes não chegava ali onde o balcão estava. Já tinha posto a matéria da semana que vem em dia, até mesmo terminado de adiantar a matéria das matérias que ele gostava, as outras ele estudaria no final de semana, tirando aquele momento para observar em específico aquele que lhe deixava intrigado, ele percebeu que era apenas mais um adolescente normal, como ele não foi. Talvez estivesse pensando demais, ele deveria ter dezesseis? Não se sabe, mas ainda assim ele tinha achado o garoto um pouco interessante.

O bibliotecário encarava o rapaz, estando perdido nos seus pensamentos, não fazia nenhuma questão de fixar sua visão realmente naquilo que ela estava presa. Sua mente divagava sobre as diversas amizades que ele perdeu por causa da sua "cisma" com limpeza, gente que não entendia, ou até mesmo quem o sujasse de propósito, entretanto ultimamente ele estava bem consigo mesmo, até mesmo mantinha uma amizade com o Kyungsoo, o único que ele conseguia conversar e que correspondia a todas as necessidades de limpeza do Kim.

Quando sua visão voltou a focar-se naquilo que estava olhando. antes de perder-se em si, ele viu que o garoto lhe encarava assim como o Kim lhe direcionava o olhar. Os olhos tão expressivos de Chanyeol o deixava envergonhado como se ele estivesse olhando tudo dentro do seu corpo, avaliando cada defeito. As bochechas do estudante ficaram avermelhadas e ele sorriu um pouco tímido, em resposta o Kim lhe devolveu um aceno, algo simples, mas que fez o sorriso grande aumentar ainda mais. Naquele momento Minseok estava fascinado, pois o sorriso dele era bonito, o bibliotecário não sabia classificar, mas era lindo.

O amigo do rapaz percebeu o magnetismo de ambos e se virou para encarar Minseok, pois Sehun estava de frente para Chanyeol e de costas para Minseok, e quando flagrou os dois numa troca de olhares direta, os olhos felinos do rapaz de máscara encarando o maior e deixando o Park acuado, confuso e envergonhado, ele sorriu pra si mesmo, num suspiro forte ele atraiu a atenção de Chanyeol quebrando a corrente que os atacava na junção dos olhares, obtendo assim uma feição completamente envergonhada de seu colega.

— Ele gostou de você — comentou Sehun rindo do amigo. — No mínimo interessado ele está — complementou se espreguiçando e escutando os ruídos dos dedos cobertos com a luva soando nas teclas do computador da biblioteca.

— Ah Sehun, eu não sei. — o Park estava completamente inseguro olhando de relance para o balcão, vendo o rapaz ajeitando fios de cabelo atrás da orelha para continuar digitando rapidamente.

— Você não tem nada a perder Chanyeol — esbravejou num sussurro para que o garoto tomasse uma atitude — Não estou falando pra você casar com ele, só pra você conversar com ele. — pediu sussurrando com a voz em tom normal — Vamos fazer o seguinte — começou a escrever o nome de Chanyeol num papel e anexou o post-it na parte interna da capa do livro — coloquei seu número aqui, ele tem que checar os livros antes de por no lugar, se ele quiser, ele te manda mensagem, se até segunda ele não enviar nada você vem tentar alguma coisa mais incisiva com ele, ok? 

O Park engoliu seco, tinha medo, porém tinha mais medo de não fazer nada, o ano estava acabando e ele estava no último ano então não veria mais o rapaz. Com essas dúvidas ele apenas deixaria as coisas seguirem o rumo, e com certeza Sehun iria fazer sua vida virar de ponta cabeça por causa disso, ele só não sabia se seria bom ou ruim.

— Espero que ele não fique bravo comigo — suplicou o Park a si mesmo, olhando o post-it laranja no interno do livro.

— Bom, vou indo, meu horário já deu. Você entrega? Ou quer que eu faça as honras? — falou rindo baixinho olhando o semblante do rapaz mover-se ao desespero.

Chanyeol sabia que se deixasse para Sehun fazer isso provavelmente o papel adesivo não estaria no interno do livro mas sim na mão do rapaz e isso era problemático… Então segurou o livro nas mãos e deu tchau para o colega. Fingiu estar estudando quando na verdade a mente estava longe da matéria de biologia, ele não parava de pensar no bilhete, nos riscos, nos prós e contras. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, não conseguiu dormir quando cansou de encarar o livro sem sequer prestar atenção. Cobriu o rosto com uma revista como fazia sempre, e mais uma vez pensava no bilhete no livro e seu coração acelerava… 

O tempo passou, e quando ele foi "acordado" pelo bibliotecário bonitinho acabou assustando, levantando depressa e olhando para o livro que estava nas mãos do rapaz.

— Você vai precisar levar o livro? Ou eu posso cancelar a reserva e guardar ele? — perguntou Minseok com a voz abafada pela máscara. 

O coração de Chanyeol estava acelerado, o olhar felino de perto, perfurando seu corpo era algo tão grandioso. Ele estava um pouco atônito, respirando forte e rápido. Ele havia simplesmente congelado perante o rapaz, ambos separados por um metro, uma distância que o Kim achava ser completamente segura de qualquer contaminação, mas ao ver o rapaz parado ali, lhe encarando, respirando tão ofegante com a boca entreaberta e as bochechas vermelhas, o Kim achou que algo estava errado.

— Tá tudo bem com você? — perguntou olhando o rosto com intensidade.

— Tá sim — falou guardando as coisas na mochila se recuperando da vergonha que tinha acabado de passar.

— Chanyeol, não é? — viu o pomo de adão do estudante subir e descer a medida que o garoto engolia, logo concordando com a cabeça — então você vai levar o livro? 

— Não, não irei levar, já estudei tudo que tinha pra estudar. — falou um pouco acuado, se encolhendo no sofá, gesto esse que não passou despercebido.

Minseok claramente achou estranha a postura alheia, mas não falou nada, afinal ele também era muito estranho então não poderia julgar os outros.

— Pode ficar calmo, tem ainda uma hora para o final do expediente, se quiser voltar a dormir não irei lhe incomodar. — afirmou se distanciando, voltando para o balcão, levando o livro junto para o desespero de Chanyeol.

— Já irei, acabei o que eu tinha de fazer, obrigado Min…Minseok — gaguejou ao falar o nome do rapaz, ligeiramente envergonhado.

Saiu apressado da biblioteca, ligando para o seu irmão ir lhe buscar, sua casa ficava a uma hora de caminhada da escola, ele não queria andar tanto naquele dia frio de outono.


	3. Your Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente... Eu acabei a remessa de capítulos prontos que eu tinha, por tanto as postagens regulares vão se encerrar, mas eu postarei com uma certa frequência ainda; principalmente por eu gostar tanto de escrever essa história...
> 
> Aqui contamos com a betagem da Gabi que tem me ajudado muito em deixar essa história perfeita pra vocês ❤️❤️❤️

_Touch_

Minseok estranhou a atitude do rapaz, afinal com o outro ele era tão expansivo e agitado, mas naquele momento estava como um filhotinho, acuado e tímido, mas ele ainda tinha que fazer a devolução do livro. Ali no balcão ele começou a digitar os dados do livro e o código, o som do teclar era abafado pelos dedos cobertos por luvas; e vendo a sinalização no monitor sobre a ordem do livro ele lembrou-se de checar se havia algo de errado com ele, ou alguma página riscada e algo do tipo.

E a primeira coisa que viu foi o papel em cor fluorescente com o nome do rapaz e um número de celular, seguido da frase "me mande uma mensagem Minseok" o rapaz ficou sem reação, por isso Chanyeol estava tão estranho, era vergonha. Bom, ele parecia ser um rapaz legal. O Kim não perderia nada, na verdade ele estava até interessado, não poderia negar que o rapaz de cheiro de abacaxi e orelhas grandes lhe chamou a atenção, e se tivesse coragem talvez ele enviasse mensagem a ele.

Segurou com cuidado o papel espirrando a solução clorada e balançando para que secasse mais rápido, olhou vendo que o nome, o número e a frase estavam intactos, e devidamente higienizado assim ele guardou no bolso do seu suéter.

Era impossível pensar no quanto aquela amizade iria durar, talvez até nem começasse, só Kyungsoo lhe suportava, isso por que eles se conheciam há tanto tempo que as presenças de ambos eram importantes um pro outro. Se conheciam antes do Kim desenvolver a "mania" de limpeza, e ainda assim tolerava as suas esquisitices.

Minseok era grato por ter o Do ao seu lado, e faria o possível para ajudá-lo. Pegou o celular e não pensou duas vezes e abriu a conversa com seu amigo.

**Você** : Do, não se esqueça, domingo irei aí.

Não demorou muito tempo, Kyungsoo não demorava pra lhe responder, por mais que Minseok quase nunca conversasse, ele sempre estaria ali pra seu amigo, como o Kim sempre esteve ao seu lado.

 **Kyung** : Não esqueci, avisa antes que preciso limpar a casa.

 **Você** : Cê sabe que eu te amo né? 

**Kyung** : Sei como você me dá trabalho, mas também te amo.

 **Você** : Preciso fechar a biblioteca, até domingo.

Depois dessa breve conversa seu pai chegou na porta de vidro do lugar e parou como se avaliasse o filho, mas sempre com seu sorriso, ele amava o garoto mais que qualquer coisa.

— Filho, vou fechar cedo hoje, vamos? — perguntou sinalizando com a cabeça.

— Fecharam tudo cedo hoje? — devolveu a pergunta vendo apenas o acenar de seu pai como resposta — nossa, o pessoal é preguiçoso hein? — comentou colocando as mãos na cintura, desapontado.

— Ninguém quer ficar até tarde nesse frio, olha que nem é inverno — respondeu o mais velho, rindo do desapontamento do filho, podia sem problemas nenhum saber o rosto de descontento do filho mesmo ele estando de máscara.

— Sou obrigado a concordar, anda realmente frio — terminou de organizar as coisas e se juntou ao seu pai na frente a porta da biblioteca, vendo o diretor fechando a tranca da porta de vidro.

— Você não vai querer carona, né? — perguntou ao filho, já sabendo da confirmação.

— Se o senhor limpasse o carro todos os dias eu andaria sempre contigo, mas… — riu olhando para seu pai enquanto saiam da escola indo em direção ao estacionamento — sabemos que não é isso que acontece. Não se esqueça que domingo eu vou na casa do Kyungsoo, e preciso que me leve, vou fazer compras pra ele.

— A situação deles tem melhorado? — perguntou claramente triste.

— Ah, sim, ainda estão um pouco apertados, mas o canal do Kyung começou a render dinheiro finalmente, e o Jongin arranjou um emprego meio período num café perto da faculdade, essa semana eu o encontrei pelos corredores, um neném pai.

— Ele é mais velho que você Minseok — respondeu o pai segurando o riso.

— Mas ele é fofo pai, não tenho culpa — murmurou rindo, entrando na onda do seu pai — e olha só, ele é um ano mais velho que eu, apenas.

— Tudo bem, não quero ficar te prendendo por quê já está anoitecendo, e está frio hoje. — falou o mais velho entrando no carro e buzinando como despedida.

Logo estava Minseok sozinho, sentindo o vento frio retirar as folhas amareladas das árvores. Por mais que morasse numa área bem urbanizada, ainda haviam árvores e por ser outono os tons vermelho e amarelo pintavam o ambiente em meio ao cinza dos prédios, ele gostava de olhar o contraste, principalmente com o céu vagando entre roxo e rosa, onde tudo parecia ganhar cor, era tão bonito, nem a frieza do vento conseguia apagar a beleza do céu do crepúsculo.

Chegando no seu prédio, agradeceu por encontrar o elevador vazio, não gostava de interagir com os outros; principalmente naquele lugar onde o ar mal circulava, a quantidade de microorganismos presentes no ar ou nos botões dali deviam ser enormes, e o Kim não queria pagar pra ver, só de pensar nisso ficava com nojo. Apertou com repulsa o botão do seu andar, queria apenas chegar em casa rápido, normalmente usava as escadas, mas estava tão frio, que ele fez esse esforço e usou o elevador, claramente arrependido.

Abriu a porta logo sentindo o cheiro perfumado de limpeza que sua casa tinha, sorrindo de orgulho. Tirou os sapatos, e se pôs a passar álcool para limpá-lo, após isso retirou sua roupa ainda na área de entrada, colocando-as na máquina de lavar, finalmente retirou suas luvas, ficando apenas com as de látex, colocou elas numa bacia com desinfetante a base de cloro e finalmente retirou as luvas restantes. Andou só de cueca pelo apartamento contemplando a louça lavada e a cama milimetricamente arrumada, os livros todos ensacados na estante para que não fossem tocados pelo pó, esse que logo foi limpo com um pano úmido de desinfetante.

Caminhou pelo pequeno espaço de pantufas e cueca até o banheiro onde terminou de desnudar-se para finalmente tomar seu banho.

Após por seu pijama ele pôs um novo par de luvas e foi olhar as roupas, ainda não tinha ligado a máquina, no banho havia se lembrado do bilhete deixado por Chanyeol para si, revirando seu suéter até resgatar o bilhete. Olhando com um certo interesse, segurando seu celular em mãos ele salvou o número do rapaz, porém ele não tinha coragem de enviar a primeira mensagem, e de acordo com a música que ele escutava no momento.

_"...Hope is a dangerous thing for woman like me to have..."_

_(Esperança é algo perigoso para uma mulher como eu ter)_

Ele preferiu deixar o pedaço de papel alaranjado colado na sua geladeira, enquanto fazia sua janta, escutando as mesmas músicas melodramáticas de sempre. Sua noite como sempre era tão monótona como os dias.

Deitado na sua cama enquanto assistia uma animação da Disney sem nem prestar atenção, pois sua mente novamente lhe fazia pensar no embaraço do rapaz e principalmente naquele vestígio deixado consigo preso na geladeira, será que ele se cansaria de si como todos cansaram? Todos os amigos, todos os possíveis amores, escorreram tão rápido por suas mãos pequeninas, como as areias escorrem pelo vão da ampulheta, a diferença era que na ampulheta você pode virar, e fazer tudo que já foi dali, voltar para si novamente. 

Quando Minseok teria sua vida social de volta? Nem ele sabia. Bem no fundo, nem ele queria.

Sua vida já estava completa tendo seu pai, Kyungsoo e Jongin, e agora Chanyeol, mas são tantas coisas a se pensar, possíveis inconstâncias, e o Kim estava cansado, ele não queria pensar tanto no aluno. 

Será que ele devia ter um envolvimento assim? 

Mais uma vez estava caindo em seus próprios pensamentos, desistindo de assistir os filmes que ele já sabia as falas, de tanto que já vira, achou melhor ir dormir, abraçando um travesseiro.

No dia seguinte acordou com seu pai enviando mensagem que o carro estava lavado; era impressionante como sua rotina metódica afetava até seu sono, geralmente acordava antes do despertador tocar, mas como seu dia se estendeu na sexta até um pouco depois do horário, acabou que dormiu mais que o planejado naquela noite. Tendo assim acordado com o vibrar incessante do celular mostrando as várias mensagens de seu pai que estavam chegando.

_Touch_

Sábado, como de praxe, Chanyeol estava acordando pouco antes do almoço, assim como seus irmãos, Baekhyun tinha saído e chego tarde. Sua irmã sabe-se lá o que estava fazendo, e ele? Bom, estava conversando com Sehun sobre como o olhar do bibliotecário lhe queimava por dentro, e olha que o mais novo estava cansado, se Chanyeol não desse uns pegas no rapaz da biblioteca logo o próprio Sehun iria amarrar ambos um de frente pro outro, não aguentava mais ouvir o maior com a mesma ladainha de sempre.

— Sehun — chamou o Park olhando para o amigo deitado em sua cama.

— Se for pra falar do Minseok nem começa, são dez e vinte da madrugada, não quero acordar com dor de cabeça — respondeu colocando a venda, virando para o lado oposto ao do Park pronto para dormir novamente.

— Mas Sehun — nem conseguiu terminar a fala, porque o outro lhe interrompeu.

— Quietinho, por favor, vamos dormir. — murmurou levantando apenas um olho da máscara para olhar o amigo frustrado.

Assim, Sehun poupou seu ouvido de passar mais um bom tempo ouvindo o outro discursar sobre a beleza alheia, ou idealizando sobre como o rapaz seria. O Oh apenas concordava com Baekhyun, o bibliotecário era muito estranho, mas fora isso apoiava o relacionamento de Chanyeol com ele, afinal seu amigo foi quem escolheu aquela pessoa para amar, ainda que lhe restasse o gosto do desespero, porque Baekhyun estava gostando de alguém, Chanyeol também, quando seria a sua vez? Ele tinha vontade de conhecer o sentimento, mas tanta preguiça de conhecer alguém e flertar com essa pessoa, que assim permanecia na sua zona de conforto, em suas relações amigáveis com Baekhyun e Chanyeol. 

Não se sabem o quanto que dormiram, entretanto quando a porta abriu clareando o quarto com as janelas fechadas e as cortinas escurecendo ainda mais o lugar, e o irmão mais velho de Chanyeol adentrou o ambiente saltitante como sempre acontecia quando ele saia com o garoto que estava beijando, ambos ali deitados já sentiam dentro de si que o extenso sono deles seria interrompido, coisa que naquele dia em especial não aconteceu. Baekhyun fechou a porta preservando a escuridão do quarto, dessa vez por mais feliz que estivessem ele os tinha escutado rindo quando chegou e eram quatro horas e uns minutos que não fazia questão de lembrar, e agora eram duas horas da tarde, então não haviam dormido quase nada.

Passou apressado pelo cômodo quase saltando seu irmão mais novo que estava estirado no colchão no chão com o rosto típico de quem dormia no vigésimo sono possível, deitou-se ao lado de Sehun que se assustou.

— Chanyeol, já falei que não quero dividir a cama com você, você é muito grande atrapalha o meu sono. — murmurou com os olhinhos fechados levantando a máscara.

— Sou eu, pateta — sussurrou adentrando o cobertor.

— Baekhyun-hyung? — sussurrou só para ter a confirmação, pois aquele cheiro típico do perfume do Byun já tinha invadido seu nariz.

— Sim Sehun, sou eu, estou feliz demais pra não dividir minha felicidade com vocês, mas vamos dormir primeiro — começou sussurrando, mas logo já estava falando em tom normal, estava muito eufórico.

— Isso, vamos dormir, por favor — pediu descendo a máscara e virando de barriga pra baixo 

Depois do extenso sono que eles queriam tirar, finalmente estavam descansados. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a acordar, vendo Sehun dormindo com seu pijama branco e azul com desenhos de cachorrinhos, ele riu, era um crianção como seu irmão; já Chanyeol no chão dormia estirado mantendo apenas o tronco no colchão, cabeças, braços e pernas estavam esparramada para fora do espaço estreito do acolchoado, eram fofos de se ver. 

Sehun lhe contou via mensagens sobre a abordagem do maior e o bilhete no livro, estava ansioso para saber das novidades, inclusive tinha coisas para contar sobre até então seu peguete, que estava mais pra algo fixo, porém sem definição.

Escorregou vagarosamente para o chão, tentando não acordar Sehun, o que foi uma operação de sucesso, andando na ponta dos pés ele saiu do quarto para ir no banheiro fazer xixi e escovar os dentes também e lá estava ele lendo mensagens de boa noite do seu 'amado'? Nem ele sabia o que atribuir a Kyungsoo.

Logo voltou a realidade quando a porta do banheiro foi agredida e a voz da sua irmã ressoava, apressou-se para completar as coisas e assim poder sair. De volta ao quarto ele ajeitou Chanyeol no colchão onde o rapaz estava e voltou a deitar-se ao lado de Sehun que remexeu murmurando algo inaudível.

Após Chanyeol acordar, levantando atordoado, ele olhou para cama e viu Sehun e seu irmão deitados ali, não perdeu tempo e logo foi deitar com eles mesmo sendo um colchão de solteiro completamente ocupado. Ele ainda assim deitou-se entre os dois murmurando bom dia a um Sehun que acordava com letargia, seu irmão tendo seu sono como sempre fora — uma grande pedra — não acordou apenas se aconchegou abraçando o maior.

Se cobrindo no cobertor deles Chanyeol começou a conversar com Sehun mostrando ao mais novo que nenhuma mensagem havia chego para si ainda, e como aquilo estava o corrompendo por dentro, Sehun como sempre virando o olho e dizendo que Chanyeol era muito sentimental, às vezes ele só não queria nada consigo ou estava com vergonha, existiam muitas possibilidades e o Park teria que lidar com todas elas, era triste? Sim, mas ele tinha que lidar com as diversas coisas que poderiam acontecer.

O dia passou de modo calmo, Chanyeol contou as coisas ao seu irmão mais velho, que festejou junto a ele, mesmo ele já sabendo de algumas coisas por parte de Sehun a animação do seu irmão mais novo era sempre uma coisa a se comemorar.

Foram almoçar na casa de Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun debatiam sobre algum jogo a ser jogado pelo trio enquanto Sehun e sua mãe olhavam a cena vendo os dois irmãos emburrados por não entrar em uma concordância mínima sobre o jogo. Chanyeol queria jogar MMORPG, já Baekhyun queria jogar jogos de tiro, e restava assim Sehun dar o veredicto final parecendo mais responsável dali mesmo, sendo o mais novo com apenas dezesseis anos.

Sentados no sofá no quarto de Sehun os três se empanturravam de besteiras como salgadinhos e fastfood e jogavam um alternado entre jogos de luta e um RPG que Sehun estava interessado.

_Touch_

Minseok tinha ficado em casa para adiantar a matéria da sua faculdade, aquelas que menos gostava pelo menos, já que não tinha nada para fazer, nem amigos para conversar. Ele preferia estudar, ocupar sua mente com os estudos sempre lhe fez muito bem. 

Não mandaria mensagem ao Kyungsoo pois sabia que o rapaz estava trabalhando, ele dava duro para se manter na vida, e não seria o Minseok que iria atrapalhar a única pessoa, além de seu pai que o suportasse, então a medida que ele fazia um chá bem quentinho naquela manhã fria de outono ele ajeitava sua mesa de estudos, higienizando cada material, mesmo que tivesse feito isso antes de dormir e depois de ter acordado, lembrou de estender as roupas no varal improvisado que ele tinha em seu pequeno apartamento, indo assim realizar mais uma tarefa, mantendo a limpeza impecável daquele apartamento.

Com o chá em mãos ele voltou a sua rotina de estudos pronto para passar mais um dia naquilo. 

Seu pai a noite ligaria para conversar e principalmente avisar que tinha limpado o carro para ambos saírem aos domingos, seu corpo estava elétrico apesar de sua mente gritar por um descanso. Assim, deitado na cama, enrolado em dois cobertores apenas de cueca e meia enquanto tomava uma caneca de chocolate quente, ele olhava para aquele papel laranja com o nome do rapaz e seu número em conjunto com aquela frase fofinha, pedindo uma mensagem, não seria hipócrita de falar que aquilo parecia um flerte, mas aí lembrava de si próprio, quem flertava consigo? Poucas pessoas se atreveram e quando fizeram, saíam tão rápido quanto entravam na vida de Minseok, ele estava acostumado a isso. 

Chegou a até escrever a mensagem inicial, um singelo "oi", mas não chegou a enviar por pura vergonha ou achar que era um incômodo. Apagou voltando à estaca zero, não seria mentira dizer que o Kim não tinha reparado na beleza do rapaz, mas ele se sentia tão ínfimo perante a situações desse tipo que só lhe restava a vergonha e a indecisão.

Inundado por pensamentos sobre o que iria acontecer, ele dormiu, mantendo em mãos o papel alaranjado do rapaz. No domingo acordou cedo, como sempre, sentindo seu dia cheio como normalmente era, iria às compras com seu pai e por ter acordado fora do horário de sempre estava um pouco alterado.

Geralmente ele acordava às sete da manhã, às vezes até mais cedo por motivos de que ele gostava de se limpar bem antes de ir pra faculdade, ou então só pra poder limpar seus materiais, entretanto, naquele domingo ele acordou às oito, uma hora de atraso, seu pai estaria ali as nove para buscá-lo, e assim ele teria que agilizar as coisas. Seu café da manhã foi apenas uma fruta, uma maçã bem avermelhada e suculenta, daquelas que ele achava na primavera, entretanto era outono e isso deu uma amenizada no seu mau humor. Indo para um banho excepcionalmente quente ele procurava não demorar muito pois não poderia perder tempo. 

Ao terminar se enxugou com devoção pois caso deixasse alguma parte molhada poderia haver a contaminação por meio de fungos ou bactérias, assim, depois passou seu hidratante antisséptico para manter sua pele livre de qualquer microorganismo patogênico. 

Olhou para o relógio e faltavam vinte minutos para às nove e então ele pôs as luvas de látex rapidamente antes mesmo das cuecas e logo foi abrir seu guarda-roupa, para caçar uma vestimenta que lhe deixasse aquecido e limpo naquele frio razoável que fazia. 

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para o prazo de tempo se expirar, ele saiu apressado, ponderou sobre o elevador, entretanto, não queria se arriscar naquele ambiente tão sujo, ele iria de escadas, por mais que quase saltasse os degraus na descida para lhe poupar tempo. Chegando no térreo o porteiro lhe cumprimentava com um sorriso grande, logo sendo retribuído com um sorriso feliz em meio a um rosto ofegante pelo alto esforço de um rapaz sedentário. Um bom dia bem humorado como afirmação dita por Minseok ao homem e uma conversa breve, sempre muito educado e culto, afinal não era porque estava atrasado que não podia ser menos educado.

— Está dois minutos atrasado — seu pai falou rindo enquanto abria a porta do quarto para Minseok.

— Eu acordei uma hora atrasado — seu pai ficou chocado, Minseok nunca perdia horários, sempre extremamente metódico e pontual. — não deu tempo de tomar um café da manhã decente, comi apenas uma maçã e uma banana.

— A gente pode passar num café — falou ligando o rádio onde Minseok sintonizava com seu celular.

— Não obrigado, no almoço comemos em casa, aprendi a cozinhar um novo prato, quero fazer para o senhor — falou pondo sua playlist para tocar, agraciando seu pai com suas músicas costumeiras.

Na feira eles compraram muita coisa, já aproveitaram para abastecer o universitário e também como um presente para seu amigo, mesmo estando com fome ele olhava os tomates um pouco menores que o normal, e as cebolas já descascadas, seu estômago revirava, estava com fome, era inegável. 

Olhando as pessoas conversando entre si e os vegetais recebendo o perdigoto, Minseok estava ficando particularmente com dor de cabeça pensando em várias formas de descontaminação dos produtos que estavam adquirindo, quando foram para um mercado de verdade ele agradeceu pois pode comprar vários produtos enlatados ou industrializados que já vinham esterilizados, isso lhe poupava tempo e ter mais tempo para estudar ou assistir alguma coisa era sempre bom.

Pegando o quarto pote de ramen seu pai teve que interferir, foi aquele olhar, não era nem bravo ou raivoso, mas aquele olhar de decepção, com isso o senhor Kim viu que tinha vencido e o filho parou de pegar os Noodles, indo para outras sessões do mercado. Estocando mais sabonete líquido e desinfetantes de vários cheiros possíveis, passou uma parte considerável do tempo vendo a taxa de cloro nos produtos pois quanto maior a taxa mais eficiente com bactérias, fungos e vírus; não queria ter qualquer contaminação que fosse.

Seu pai sendo sempre carinhoso consigo, comprou até um chocolate, daquele que as lembranças inundavam a mente do rapaz, lembrava quando saiam na infância e ele ou sua mãe lhe davam aquele mesmo chocolate com o sabor de chocomenta, era nostalgicamente agradável. Queria comer ele ali, no meio do mercado, mas ele esperaria até chegar em casa para ao menos higienizar a embalagem. Ao final estavam com o porta-malas cheio juntamente com os bancos de trás, não precisaria reabastecer o estoque em pouco tempo, talvez a comida durasse até o fim do mês, pra uma pessoa a quantidade de comida era algo que até sobrava.

Em casa como processo comum ele chegou e passou o produto a base de álcool em seu tênis para limpá-lo por completo, fez a mesma coisa com seu pai; como já era costume, o pijama do mais velho estava separado perto da máquina de lavar onde era um lugar de fácil acesso para quem estava na entrada, podendo assim seu pai trocar de roupa sem contaminar o ambiente com a sujeira presa nas roupas que usou na rua.

No mesmo processo, Minseok apenas de cueca, foi tomar banho, mas não sem higienizar toda a entrada, e estender as roupas em um lugar próprio para quando fossem sair após o almoço poderem utilizá-las. Logo de volta com uma roupa mais casual ele foi por os produtos comprados na feira na água com um pouco da solução clorada, para matar microorganismos e possíveis ovos de larvas que às vezes vinham nas verduras. 

Conversava com seu pai sobre sua semana, contou até sobre o bilhete de Chanyeol, e logo foi incentivado a mandar mensagem, pois o garoto não era um rapaz problema, nem sabia da existência do tal aluno em sua escola, não era um dos melhores nem um dos piores, era mediano, e isso não era problema, seria muito bom para seu filho ter algum amigo além de Kyungsoo. 

Como sempre algumas coisas eram escondidas de seu pai, na verdade não eram nem trazidas a assunto, sua orientação sexual era uma dessas coisas, nem encostar em pessoas Minseok fazia, quem dirá sentir atração, e de fato ele achava muitas pessoas bonitas, entretanto, quando sua imaginação viajava até o momento do beijo, ele tomava uma repulsa completa, além de sempre ter sido lido como estranho e esquisito, portanto nunca quis de fato nem ao menos tentar.

— Nossa, filho! — exclamou o mais velho aproveitando a comida que estava excelente.

— Ficou bom né? — a pergunta mais saiu como uma confirmação, que logo foi respondido pelo aceno contente do seu pai, dando o aval para que ele comesse, e logo foi surpreendido pelo gosto, não era nenhum prodígio, mas tinha se surpreendido — Nossa ficou realmente bom! 

Mal conversaram, pois as bocas estavam concentradas em apenas comer. Logo mais mandou mensagem para seu amigo, avisando que ele iria num horário mais próximo da noite, sendo logo respondido. Assim ficou com seu pai, ele lhe contando dos contratempos da escola, sobre alunos para se ficar longe, ou de algum funcionário que faltava o serviço de maneira indevida, até mesmo da psicóloga que insistia em dar em cima dele, mesmo ele já recusando todas as inúmeras aproximações, era sempre hilário para o filho lembrar de como seu pai era abordado pela mulher.

Num momento de silêncio voltou a pensar no bilhete, ainda mais quando viu ele na geladeira, pegou seu celular e digitou o "oi" novamente quase enviando, entretanto se conteve, sem motivo algum.

Quando o horário chegou eles saíram levando as coisas para a casa de Kyungsoo, não demoraram muito, quando saíram do carro perceberam que o vento estava realmente muito forte e os cabelos penteados do rapaz logo se bagunçaram. As orelhas e bochechas, principalmente a ponta do nariz ficaram avermelhadas pelo frio, entretanto ao ver seu amigo parado em frente ao prédio ele sorriu.

Sem se conter muito um abraço foi dado, bem apertado por parte da Kyungsoo, enquanto ambos riam de algo aleatório.

— Venha vamos te ajudar — afirmou Kyungsoo indo com Jongin até o carro.

— Oi senhor Kim, e Xiumin — saudou Jongin sorrindo enquanto pegava algumas sacolas no porta-malas aberto.

— Oi Nini, eu vi você na faculdade esses tempos, como anda o curso? — perguntou com um sorriso enquanto segurava algumas sacolas indo direto para o elevador com eles.

— Tá indo tudo bem, minhas notas estão crescendo, estou me dedicando bastante.

Se sentia apertado ali, sufocado, respirava ofegante por dividir ar com as pessoas, mesmo que estes fossem seus amigos, e Kyungsoo percebia sua agitação.

— Deixe as compras aqui, eu e o Nini iremos levar para dentro do apartamento depois você sobe de escada — falou sorrindo daquele modo compreensivo que ele sempre usava quando Minseok estava daquela forma, tão desestabilizado.

— Tudo bem — concordou entregando as sacolas a Do, que logo foi ao elevador entrando com seu irmão.

Seu pai sorriu para si, e isso não lhe frustrava, ele não tinha o olhar de pena que geralmente as pessoas tinham quando sabia de sua condição, ele era diferente, apenas diferente, não se via com um problema como as pessoas teimavam em apontar, embora às vezes se sentisse um pouco mal em afastar todo mundo de si, e logo pensou no bilhete colado em sua geladeira. Iria se dar o prazer de chamar o rapaz para uma conversa franca se logo ele desistiria como todos os outros fizeram?

Quando deu por si o barulho do elevador mostrava ambos voltando e seu pai lhe entregando o resto das sacolas, faltando apenas duas, essas que Minseok fez questão de levar em mãos, andando apressado pelas escadas. Chegando próximo ao apartamento ele escutou da porta aberta do recinto, a voz do irmão de Kyungsoo.

— Você sabe Kyung, ele é estranho, ele tem medo de andar no elevador por ser sujo, imagina beijar alguém ou amar alguém… — deixou em aberto a frase olhando para seu irmão que ajeitava as compras vendo que foram organizadas por cor nas sacolas e por produtos específicos; carnes vermelhas separadas das brancas, legumes verdes separado das verduras também verdes. Minseok era engraçado, quase peculiar pensou Do.

— Ele é incrivelmente legal, você vê Jongin, ele se importa com todo mundo que é íntimo, amável e carinhoso. — logo foi interrompido por Jongin novamente.

— E completamente estranho.

Minseok ficou frustrado, entretanto não se deixou abater, afinal, não falaram nenhuma mentira.

— Kyung você consegue imaginar ele beijando alguém? Me responde só isso. — Pediu o Kim numa súplica quase, quando Minseok resolveu passar pela porta.

— Eu não me imagino beijando ninguém, beijos são nojentos. — disse vendo o olhar arregalado de Jongin e percebendo o susto de ambos que estavam tão imersos na conversa que não perceberam que o rapaz havia escutado grande parte do assunto.

— Você trouxe muita coisa dessa vez, não precisava, o canal está dando mais dinheiro, esse mês me rendeu uma quantia maior que nos outros meses. — desviou do assunto que estavam trazendo o rapaz para o seu lado lhe ajudando a guardar as coisas nos armários que tinha na cozinha pequena do apartamento.

— Assim você pode se dar o luxo de relaxar um pouco Kyung, você posta vídeo cinco vezes na semana, além de trabalhar o dia inteiro; você pode guardar o dinheiro para não ficar apertado — falou vendo os irmãos se encararem e Jongin engolir seco vendo que Kyungsoo estava certo, Xiumin é uma pessoa totalmente amável —, ou pra melhorar o aquecimento; tô vendo com meu pai, de subsidiar uma parte, e você dá o resto. O que é fora de cogitação, é vocês passarem o inverno sem um aquecimento adequado. 

O Kim falou pegando os dois de surpresa, eles já estavam sentindo como era passar uma época fria sem o aquecimento adequado na casa, era o primeiro inverno que talvez fossem passar sem a caldeira do apartamento funcionar direito, e no começo do outono as coisas já estavam esfriando, agora na metade as coisas deviam estar ruins para eles.

— Não precisa Min, eu dou o meu jeito — falou olhando para os olhos felinos do rapaz de máscara, vendo por trás daquele olhar que negar estava fora do certo.

— Ah! Eu tenho que contar para vocês — falou ficando com as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas, logo se lembrou do bilhete na geladeira, enquanto cortava as coisas para fazer a janta para os dois.

— Pois diga — falou Jongin dando um gole no copo com refrigerante.

— Eu tô trabalhando numa escola, na escola do papai, e um garoto me deixou um bilhete num livro, com o nome e o número dele, escreveu que queria falar comigo — os dois estavam surpresos com o rapaz.

— Mas você tá sempre de máscara, geralmente só dá pra ver seus olhos — falou abismado, logo seguindo pela risada do rapaz que aliviou todo o pensamento de tensão que Kyungsoo achou que iria se instalar.

— Eu fui um dia sem máscaras por que eu esqueci de comprar e tive que ir sem elas, e ele naquele dia ficou me encarando…

— É um garoto? — perguntou surpreso, não que tivesse preocupado, mas Minseok nunca deu indícios de interesse sexual em ninguém.

— É… — pensou o rapaz em como completar — ele é super bonitinho.

— Mas ele é um estudante né? — Jongin perguntou trazendo à tona a questão da idade deles.

— Sim, ele é um estudante. — pensando onde aquela conversa entraria.

— Ah, não faz mal você arranjar um outro amigo que não seja a gente — falou o Do, mostrando que havia mais caminhos além do interesse romântico.

— Você tem o número dele anotado? — perguntou o Kim com aquele sorriso entusiasmado no rosto, e ele sempre aparecia quando Minseok lhe pagava um café com uns docinhos da cafeteria próxima à entrada norte da faculdade.

— Sim — devolveu na mesma empolgação.

E assim com as mãos estendidas Kim Jongin solicitou o celular do rapaz, que logo lhe foi dado. O nível de intimidade era gigantesco, ele sabia da senha do celular do garoto, era a data de aniversário da sua mãe. Logo parando aplicativo de mensagens, vendo o único contato que o rapaz tinha que não possuía foto, pois o garoto não tinha o contato de Minseok, e assim mandou um singelo "oi, eu sou o Minseok, da biblioteca".

Quando o Kim recebeu o celular de volta ele arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelho na hora.

— Eu não tive coragem — murmurou ele olhando atônito para o celular e para Jongin, desviando o olhar de um para o outro até assimilar a situação.

— Por isso enviei pra você, agora você conversa com ele, vai que vocês viram amigos.

— É tão comum ver você de máscara, que eu acho que nem rosto você deve ter mais — Brincou Kyungsoo ouvindo a risada contagiante de Minseok.

Olhando para ambos ele retirou a máscara mesmo que suas mãos estivessem enluvadas e ele estivesse indo jogar ela fora.

— Eu tenho um rosto, idiota — falou rindo olhando a expressão deles de susto.

— Jogou a máscara fora por que? — perguntou Jongin. 

— Ela é descartável, usa, tira e joga fora. 

— Você é realmente muito bonito, agora entendo por que o garoto deu em cima de você — afirmou bem atrevido fazendo Minseok corar até o pescoço e Kyungsoo rir.

Após jantarem, Minseok voltou para sua casa, não tinha mexido no celular desde então, e logo tinha mensagens lá. O garoto estava perguntando sobre seu dia, e como ele estava. Seu pai atento a si percebeu sobre como ele estava focando no celular e não nas músicas e achou estranho, mas ficou quieto deixando o rapaz assim na porta de seu prédio, não sem antes se despedir com um abraço, e murmúrios carinhosos para o filho.


	4. Invite you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii gente, voltei com mais um capítulo, estou escrevendo o próximo mas ainda não saí da fase inicial do capítulo... 
> 
> Quero ressaltar que eu não tô tentando romantizar o TOC por limpeza nem nada do tipo, não me levem a mal...
> 
> Capítulo sensacional betado pela Gabi, deixando a história perfeita como sempre ❤️❤️❤️

_Touch_

Chanyeol estava escutando uma das playlist de Baekhyun enquanto conversava com ele, ambos deitados em sua cama quando seu celular vibrou. Talvez fosse Sehun mandando algum meme que talvez o Park fosse rir, já tinha perdido totalmente as esperanças de receber mensagens do rapaz da biblioteca, entretanto quando olhou para o celular viu a mensagem de um número que ele ainda não tinha. 

_"Oi, eu sou o Minseok, da biblioteca."_

Mal se apressou para responder, entretanto não houve respostas, mostrou a conversa para Baekhyun, enviou print para Sehun, e principalmente, a foto de perfil que era os olhos espremidos num sorriso onde ele não usava máscaras.

— Ele é realmente bonito — Falou Baekhyun que estava com o queixo apoiado no alto da cabeça de Chanyeol olhando para o celular no colo de seu irmão. — Gosta de esquisitos, mas tem bom gosto pelo menos. 

Chanyeol nem se deu o trabalho de responder o irmão mais velho, apenas olhou mais uma vez para o celular, suspirando. Viu quando o rapaz ficou online novamente, logo visualizando as mensagens e se pondo a responder, naquele momento a felicidade de Chanyeol aumentou ainda mais.

_"Desculpa a demora, estava na casa de um amigo."_

Tinha se passado mais de uma hora da mensagem inicial, e agora ambos conversavam bastante, rápidos, respondendo e perguntando coisas sobre os gostos alheios. Chanyeol tinha percebido que o bibliotecário era apenas um ano mais velho que si, na verdade nem isso, já que ele fazia dezoito no final do mês. Coisa que surpreendeu Minseok, ele jamais imaginaria que o rapaz da biblioteca tivesse a sua idade ou alguns meses de diferença. 

Agora, em sua casa, deitado em sua cama e olhando a janela com o vidro fechado, apenas para ver a ventania que estava lá fora, respondeu as mensagens que chegava. Minseok percebia que o rapaz tinha uma vida normal, ele saia com seu irmão ou com seu amigo da escola, aquele que descobriu ser Sehun, comiam em restaurantes ou iam ao cinema com bastante frequência, coisa que o rapaz não tinha o costume de fazer.

Por outro lado Chanyeol ficou totalmente entusiasmado com a vida pacata que o rapaz levava, já tinha percebido um comportamento um pouco diferenciado, principalmente quando falou sobre restaurantes, onde o bibliotecário afirmou não se sentir tão à vontade, por causa da higiene da comida, pelo que já percebeu observando ele na escola, ele parecia ser uma pessoa um pouco limpa demais, e ele claramente aprovou isso. 

Foi zombado pelo seu irmão que observava as caras e bocas que ele fazia; quando Chanyeol ficou vermelho por causa do comentário de Minseok, sobre seu xampu de abacaxi, não houve outra coisa, Baekhyun ria alto; gravou áudios para Sehun contando a cena, tirou até uma foto das orelhas grandes do seu irmão, vermelhas e quentes de vergonha. Baekhyun entendia seu irmão mais novo, flertar era sempre desconcertante, as coisas até então novas para seu irmão eram engraçadas para si, ele todo tímido com seus quase 1,90 de altura era engraçado demais para si, até porque tirar uma da cara do seu irmão é recompensante.

Combinaram de conversar na biblioteca, e o Kim iria apresentar algumas obras que ele gostava, já que fazia curso de coreano. Fora questionador sobre dar aula e coisas do tipo, mas explicou para o Chanyeol, a mesma coisa que seu pai, ele queria trabalhar com o setor editorial, tradução e revisão de livros, mas ainda assim teria o estágio para cumprir, e de como ele gostava do curso. Dando de cara com Chanyeol completamente perdido, não sabia sobre o que queria, mas sabia que queria fazer uma faculdade, não importa do que fosse. 

Naquela noite Minseok esqueceu-se de colocar o celular sobre o móvel ao lado da cama e dormiu com o aparelho ao lado do travesseiro.

Eram tão diferentes… 

Eles nem viram o sono vir, estavam cansados e felizes demais, quase entorpecidos, Chanyeol queria ficar mais próximo do rapaz da biblioteca e Minseok estava com as esperanças baixas, entretanto, queria ter mais amigos, não queria continuar a ser visto como o estranho que acham que era.

_Touch_

Acordou como sempre, antes de seu celular despertar, e se viu ainda sonolento pelo tempo que se estendeu conversando, nem tinha dado conta de como passou rápido, dormiu e quando viu tinha mensagens do rapaz em seu celular.

_"Eu gosto bastante de filmes, gosto dos desenhos que eu assistia..._

_Já passou algum tempo desde a minha última mensagem, acho que você dormiu T-T_

_Bom, eu tô indo dormir, boa noite Minseok."_

Ele sorriu sentindo suas orelhas arderem, o que será que era aquilo, nem mesmo com Jongdae ele havia sentido isso, ele pensou que era uma reação natural pelo aquecimento do quarto então logo se pôs a ir tomar seu banho. 

Como sempre ele ficou bem limpinho antes de ir pra faculdade, passando seu gel antisséptico misto de hidratante para assim poder arrumar suas roupas, ele estava ainda de toalha. Vendo pelo vidro da janela como as folhas se mexiam na ventania um pouco mais elevada constatou que deveria usar um moletom bem quentinho por cima da camiseta que iria usar e ainda um suéter preto, para ficar bem quentinho pois as manhãs no campus eram frias.

Pôs a água no fogo para fazer um café, esse de hoje seria com mais açúcar que o normal pois ele precisava de muita glicose para se manter acordado, visto que foi dormir além do horário normal, não tendo assim suas programadas nove horas de sono. Estava sentindo um pouco diferente hoje, parecia que as coisas iriam dar certo, talvez ele estivesse mais esperançoso, nem ele saberia falar.

Assim, vendo a água ferver ele se trocou rapidamente, preferindo não enluvar as mãos nem por a máscara, pelo menos para ficar em casa, se lembrando do que Jongin disse. 

"Será se eu sou tão bonito assim quanto Jongin falou?" Pensou ele tocando seu rosto, vendo que continuava o mesmo, continuava enxergando os mesmos defeitos, e manchinhas, não conseguia acreditar com veemência nisso, mas ainda assim faria uma força para manter a energia boa que estava consigo hoje.

A caminho da faculdade, ia escutando música com seu fone de ouvido, carregando seu celular no power bank, sentindo vibrar provavelmente, era o garoto da biblioteca, mas ele não gostava de mexer no celular enquanto andava, portanto apenas se apressou para chegar na universidade para responder o rapaz, mal percebeu quando Jongin parou em sua frente, só quando trombou nele.

— Xiumin, desculpa, eu devia ter falado com você pra não trombar em mim — riu de modo tímido vendo os olhos do rapaz virarem um risco, ele estava sorrindo pra si, realmente muito amável ele era.

— Não tem problema, Nini, já tomou café? As aulas começam às oito, temos cerca de trinta minutos — falou afobado fazendo Jongin rir.

— Calma Min, tá tudo bem. — terminou, indicando o caminho para ele, visto que estavam no meio da entrada do campus — conversou com o rapaz? — sempre direto ao ponto, a convivência com Kyungsoo ensinou muita coisa pra ele, pensou Minseok.

— Sim, ele é divertido, mas ele é muito elétrico — estavam andando para entrar no departamento de Minseok.

— Talvez isso anime sua vida, imagina alguém pra ir no cinema, ou no parque de diversão, entende? Alguém pra deixar você mais agitado — por um momento o Kim encarou o além pensando no que Jongin falava, talvez fosse legal, até por que não podia fazer isso com Kyungsoo e Jongin pois eles sempre estavam ocupado.

— Talvez seja legal, mas até isso acontecer tem muito tempo — concluiu por fim voltando a olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, vendo o sorriso esperançoso que ele tinha.

— Não perca as esperanças, você é incrível e lindo, vai dar tudo certo — falou olhando no celular —, Xiumin, tenho que ir pro meu departamento, minhas aulas já vão começar.

— Tudo bem, obrigado por me acompanhar — falou sorrindo novamente.

— Você terá intervalo? — perguntou vendo o corredor encher, alguns alunos estavam achando estranho que o aluno que sempre vivia sozinho estava conversando com Jongin.

— Não Nini, terei quatro horas de aula seguidas — respondeu virando os olhos de desgosto. — estou estudando pra um trabalho, então eu ia passar o intervalo adiantando matéria de qualquer forma, mas obrigado pelo convite — agradeceu logo, não querendo soar rude, não podia deixar acumular os trabalhos, nem a matéria.

— Tudo bem Min. — puxou o rapaz para um abraço sem se importar com o toque excessivo para Minseok.

Riu quando percebeu a falta de reação do Kim.

— Até depois — falou sem jeito logo entrando na sala.

Ficava desconcertados com toques, mas pelo cheiro de sabonete nas roupas de Jongin, ele estava limpinho, assim soltou o ar, tentando não pensar em quantos microorganismos estavam no seu amigo. Logo pegou o celular, respondendo algumas mensagens de Chanyeol, vendo que ele estava na aula agora, se arrependendo de atrapalhar o garoto com as mensagens. 

Agradeceu de ver que ele não ficava usando o celular no meio das aulas, por que seu pai não perdoava alunos que iam pra diretoria por uso do celular.

A manhã seguiu-se corrida, numa aula cansativa e tediosa ele continuou estudando, trocando conversas rápidas com o pessoal de seu curso a respeito de trabalhos e conteúdo das aulas, ele passou sua manhã sentindo-se estranho, faltava algo e ele não sabia o que era.

Já a caminho de casa com seus fones de ouvido ele sentia a ventania levando seus cabelos, os deixando revoltos. O vento frio do outono passava por si, lembrando que talvez na próxima vez levar um cachecol na bolsa seria mais vantajoso.

Em casa ele começou a conversar com Chanyeol, contou que sempre quis ter um gato, e viu que o rapaz também, mas devido a alergia de pelos da sua irmã impossibilitava isso. Pensava que finalmente as coisas dariam certo, pela quantidade de emojis bonitinho e amorosos, além das figurinhas fofas repletas de coraçõezinhos mandadas entre algumas mensagens.

Conversavam sobre muitas coisas, e num assunto desses, após Minseok tomar banho, ele perguntou sobre o shampoo com cheiro de abacaxi para o Park, e logo foi respondido que era um infantil que seu irmão sempre comprava para si. Naquele momento pensou no rapaz enorme pedindo pra comprar o shampoo com cheirinho de abacaxi e riu, a espontaneidade foi tremenda ao ponto de enviar um áudio rindo pensando sobre isso.

_Touch_

— Sehun, ele me enviou um áudio — falou eufórico logo plugando o fone no celular enquanto mexia a comida que havia levado para comer no almoço.

Quando deu o play no áudio, Chanyeol e Sehun dividindo o fone para que ambos escutassem se surpreenderam com a risada inicial do rapaz, o Oh riu também.

_"Pior que eu consigo imaginar você com esse tamanho, quase gigante, implorando pro seu irmão trazer o shampoo com cheirinho de abacaxi."_

Voltou a rir fazendo o maior ficar com as bochechas coradas e trocando um olhar com Sehun, vendo o rapaz rir ainda mais, principalmente quando pegou o celular da sua mão, e apertou o botão do áudio.

— Oi Minseok, aqui é o Sehun o melhor amigo dele, e o Chanyeol implora assim mesmo, é hilário. Irei gravar pra você um dia — falou voltando a rir vendo o maior arregalar os olhos e olhar para si.

— Você ainda vai precisar de mim… 

— E você vai fazer, por que eu sou um ótimo amigo, tô’ alimentando o flerte de vocês, agora chama ele pra sair, já que ele disse que gosta de doce. A cafeteria perto da sua casa tem uns doces gostosos. — interrompeu mostrando a língua, logo engatando a conversa em outro patamar.

— Olha só ele tá gravando outro áudio. — sinalizou Chanyeol olhando e sorrindo para Sehun. 

Mal demorou pra mensagem chegar fazendo o maior dar o play ansioso.

 _"Oi Sehun, adoraria que você me mandasse, iria morrer de rir"_ , ele fez uma pausa enquanto mastigava alguma coisa, _"se bem que eu acho que seria fofo"_ , o áudio terminou assim deixando um Park Chanyeol de bochechas ardentes e um olhar arregalado sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

— É, meu amigo! — exclamou sorrindo abertamente para o mais velho — Ele tá tão na sua — riu no final, fazendo o maior lhe olhar ainda sem reação.

Bom sem reação até chegar outra notificação de Minseok.

Era uma foto do rapaz sorrindo com os olhinhos fechados, as gengivas aparecendo e a mensagem em baixo: 

_"Te vejo mais tarde né?"_

_Touch_

Minseok estava agindo como fazia com Kyungsoo, era muito comum mandar fotos assim para seu amigo, talvez fosse intimidade demais, e não queria estragar uma relação tão nova. Sentia algo promissor de Chanyeol, queria fazer o possível para que desse certo a amizade. Se sentia um pouco mal, talvez forçando uma intimidade que ele nem sabia se era certo, mas tudo pareceu se dissolver para si quando o garoto enviou: 

_"Você é muito bonito."_

E vários emojis mostrando que estava envergonhado.

_"Te aguardo."_

Mandou junto de emojis alegres mostrando uma euforia.

Minseok já estava saindo de casa, trancou o apartamento e saiu apressado, descendo a escada, quando percebeu que ele estava sem máscara, sentiu seu estômago revirar, entretanto, depois de ouvir uma segunda vez que era bonito, até mesmo de Jongin, ele se sentia um pouco estimulado a sair sem máscara, embora se sentisse incomodado. 

Na rua o cachecol cobria o rosto, e Xiumin estava agradecendo por isso, tanto tempo usando máscara que não sabia se comportar sem a mesma. Era estranho, pensava que a todo momento alguém iria espirrar algo em seu rosto ou tossir em sua cara, mais paranoias infundadas, entretanto ele tinha um certo medo disso acontecer.

Não demorou mais de vinte minutos para chegar na escola, entrou pelo corredor perto da diretoria e foi até o escritório de seu pai, cumprimentá-lo. Logo o mais velho foi surpreendido pelo Kim entrando sem avisar na sua sala, interrompendo seu almoço e principalmente sorrindo sem máscara, sorriu junto se levantando e puxando uma cadeira frente a sua para que seu filho sentasse.

— O que aconteceu com suas máscaras? — perguntou intrigado dando um gole no chá que tomava.

— Eu esqueci de pôr, eu perdi tempo demais conversando com o garoto no celular — falou dando os ombros olhando o almoço de seu pai, embora já tivesse almoçado sentia gula sobre a comida do mais velho, afinal era sempre excelente.

Não precisou de muito, com os palitinhos o patriarca segurou um dos vegetais e levou a boca do filho que recebeu de bom grado.

— Que saudade da sua comida, pai.

— Fico feliz por você, posso ir jantar com você qualquer dia desses, mas antes vou checar a ficha desse rapaz, qual é o nome dele mesmo?

— Park Chanyeol, não seja rude pai. — riu Minseok.

O pai demorou um pouco, mas logo voltou com a ficha do rapaz em mãos e se sentou ao lado do filho na outra poltrona para visitas já abrindo a ficha com os olhos atentos.

— Filho, ele é um aluno mediano, não tem nada no histórico dele, literalmente, as notas dele não são altas, olha — entregou o boletim dele para Minseok vendo que as notas não passavam de nove, nunca dez, mas nunca desciam de sete.

Estava vazia, nenhuma participação em clube, nenhuma honra, nenhuma advertência ou coisas mais graves, e por incrível que pareça, até as observações dos professores eram: “ele fica sempre em silêncio, nem parece que está na sala, particularmente eu só lembro dele quando corrijo seus trabalhos e provas." 

O Kim não segurou a risada enquanto lia, diferente de si que competia arduamente pelo topo, era sempre o melhor em tudo que se propunha a fazer, era o melhor em tudo, e sempre usava isso quando lhe chamavam de esquisito. Ainda se lembrava de quando discutiu na sala:

"Cala boca estranho, você não sabe de nada para dar palpite nisso", falou um garoto ríspido olhando com desdenho para si, mas Minseok só sorria.

"Acho burrice sua falar de 'não saber de nada', quando na verdade quem não sabe é você, sua nota na prova que acabou de receber foi três, eu tirei dez, quem devia calar a boca é você." 

Era tão mesquinho, mas o estudo era o único entretenimento no qual o rapaz via graça desde o desenvolvimento do seu distúrbio. Seu pai não podia negar que estava receoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, alegre de ver Minseok interagindo, não que a amizade com Kyungsoo fosse ruim, entretanto, deixava o rapaz numa zona de conforto muito grande e o Kim não conseguia enxergar que sua obsessão por limpeza era um problema, e esperava que num convívio maior ele pudesse perceber.

— Acho que ele só é tímido, pai. — expressou devolvendo a ficha para seu pai, e olhando o relógio da sala ele se levantou em prontidão — Falta cinco minutos, vou indo abrir a biblioteca e organizar as coisas, ok?

Viu o aceno de seu pai e logo saiu andando com sua bolsa, logo seu celular vibrou e era uma mensagem de seu pai:

_"Foi um prazer ter você aqui no almoço comigo."_

Não respondeu, pois não achava que conseguiria responder aquilo a altura, mas sorriu. 

Parado na frente da biblioteca ele não pode perceber, mas tanto Chanyeol e Sehun estava a distância lhe observando abrir a tranca da porta e por fim abrir o lugar, entrou apressado já limpando a bancada um pouco extensa e ligando o computador.

Olhou as fichas dos livros que estavam sobre o lugar específico para devoluções e logo se apressou em sair pelos corredores pondo cada um no lugar certo, o cheiro dos livros era mais perceptível sem a máscara, fora que não embaçava tanto seus óculos, estava tendo bons pontos o não uso das máscaras. 

De volta ao balcão ele viu quando os dois passaram da porta de vidro, Sehun falando algo baixo como sempre e o maior com as bochechas vermelhas. Quando eles pararam no balcão o bibliotecário sorriu abertamente, o que fez tanto Sehun quanto Chanyeol engolirem seco. O Park sorriu para si, mas estava ficando mais vermelho a cada momento que passava.

— Boa tarde gente, vocês estão bem? — perguntou.

— Ah sim, tá tudo bem — respondeu Sehun rindo da timidez de Chanyeol — pro garotão aqui, tá mais que bom — levou um tapa estalado na nuca e riu abertamente. — conversem aí, vou fazer uma atividade e eu preciso de silêncio.

Deixou o balcão indo para o lugar de costume, olhando para Chanyeol com um sorriso travesso no rosto, já o Park, quando percebeu que estava sob o olhar do mais velho, abaixou o rosto. Ambos queriam conversar, mas parecia que eles estavão com vergonha, até que Minseok deu o primeiro passo.

— Como foram suas aulas hoje? — perguntou animado, vendo o maior lhe encarar com aqueles olhos tão chamativos e brilhantes

Seu estômago revirou.

— Foram tranquilas — respondeu tímido se apoiando no balcão, olhando de cima o rapaz sentado, enquanto Minseok limpava mais uma vez a parte interna do móvel —, e você? Foi tudo bem nas suas aulas na faculdade? 

Chanyeol tentava parecer despojado, mas as orelhas vermelhas mostravam sua vergonha, particularmente o mais velho achava fofo.

— Foi sim, tudo bem, até normal demais. Eu conversei com um amigo meu, foi divertido… — deixou a frase morrer pensando na conversa que teve com o Kim mais cedo.

— Você faz Letras, né? — perguntou só para ouvir mais o menor falar, visto que já conversaram sobre isso.

Xiumin ajeitou os óculos com as mãos enluvadas, logo abriu a mochila retirando um fichário azul, olhou novamente para o rapaz captando um sorriso estranho estampado no rosto do outro, havia algo que ele não estava sabendo? Rapidamente olhou para Sehun que estava de costas para eles, fazendo anotações de um livro para seu caderno, e voltou seu olhar para o Park; ele parecia tão interessado em si, será que Minseok estava sujo? Preferiu não pensar muito.

— Quer vim do lado de cá? — perguntou vendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos. — Não acho que ficar esse tempo todo em pé vai fazer bem pra você — completou para amenizar a reação do outro, pensou em rir pois achou graça de como o maior era expressivo.

Logo Chanyeol deu a volta e entrou no balcão, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado do rapaz, sentindo o coração acelerado por estar conversando de modo tão despreocupado com o bibliotecário, deixou o olhar repousar sobre o rosto de Minseok e analisou as bochechas avantajadas e um nariz que era fofinho na sua opinião. 

Percebeu que era observado também, e acabou ficando envergonhado. Naquele silêncio um pouco desconfortável via o universitário estender seu fichário aberto na mesa para que o mais novo observasse.

— Me dê suas mãos — pediu nervoso, via que Chanyeol queria tocar em suas coisas, e ele não levava o mesmo cuidado que si.

Estava a menos de um metro do rapaz e isso já era motivo de alerta, entretanto o hálito com cheiro de menta e o perfume de abacaxi mostrava que o rapaz não era sujo como ele pensava. Olhou as mãos estendidas para si e viu como os dedos eram mais grossos e consequentemente maiores, às vezes pensava sobre ser mais alto, ou não parecer tão infantil, mas, mesmo assim tinha a plena certeza que ninguém gostaria de si assim mesmo, era estranho demais para cativar as pessoas. 

Passou a solução desinfetante nas mãos do rapaz e entregou um lenço de papel para que ele as enxugasse, olhou para o rosto de Chanyeol que estava um pouco confuso, e mais uma vez, o afastamento já era uma certeza eminente para Minseok.

— Fiz isso porque talvez suas mãos carregassem alguma sujeira — explicou rápido, viu o maior sorrir para si e concordar com a cabeça. 

Logo viu o maior folhear, vendo os ideogramas tão caprichados, as folhas organizadas de modo objetivo, não bastou mais de 3 páginas vistas para que entendesse: escrita normal em preto, destaques em vermelho, tópicos em azul, e anotações e citações escritas em post-its dependendo da aula. Ficou assustado com a qualidade do material do outro, nunca que iria conseguir ser tão organizado assim; tomou nota mental para nunca mostrar seu caderno para o mais velho.

— Sua letra é bonita, é fofa igual você. — Deixou escapar logo arregalando os olhos percebendo o que fez. — Desculpa.

Xiumin estava vermelho, ele não sabia proceder. 

Porque Chanyeol estava o elogiando? 

Não sabia o que vinha depois disso, agradeceu com um sorriso e um acenar de cabeça voltando a olhar os livros que estavam no carrinho e que não foram devolvidos. Continuou verificando-os e os arquivos de contagem no registro do computador e assim o tempo passou enquanto o silêncio consumia o mais velho. Por outro lado, o Park estava realmente fascinado com o fichário do rapaz até que na última página achou uma foto, dele com mais dois garotos, um baixinho de olhos grandes e outro maior que os dois, de pele abrasada e lábios grossos.

— Quem são? — perguntou tomando a atenção de Minseok vendo o menor virar para si e perguntar um "hum?", pedindo para que repetisse.

— São meus amigos, Kyungsoo — apontou para o rapaz o denominando —, e Jongin que é irmão dele. 

— Você deve ser bem popular — Minseok não aguentou e riu descaradamente achando que aquilo fosse uma piada

— Cê’ tá de brincadeira comigo né? — comentou limpando as supostas lágrimas que se formaram com a risada.

Até Sehun tinha parado de escrever pra olhar o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Ah, sempre assisti filmes onde os universitários vão em festas e são populares, essa coisa toda de americanos — falou querendo fazer o rapaz rir novamente, a risada dele era bonita. 

Bonita demais pra sua sanidade.

— Até são, mas eu não sou assim, acho que você não percebeu — deu os ombros e voltou para o computador finalizando o registro dos livros.

— Desculpa, não queria te frustrar — pediu sem jeito.

— Pronto, agora eu posso dar atenção total pra você — falou ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol, vendo o olhar envergonhado do mais novo, parecia uma criança que comeu fermento —, não precisa pedir desculpa, eu sei que eu sou estranho — riu no final da frase, risada aquela que serviu para descontrair e mascarar um suposto descontentamento com sua própria condição.

— Sobre o que quer conversar? — perguntou o mais novo sorrindo para o outro, que se ajeitou virando a cadeira na direção do Park.

— Ah, sei lá… O que você tem assistido? — devolveu o questionamento, vendo acender um sorriso ainda maior no rosto do outro.

— Ah eu e meu irmão, principalmente com Sehun, estamos vendo os filmes da Disney, revendo né, e também os da DreamWorks, tem bastante coisa legal, além das séries da Netflix, não sou fã de todas, mas poucas salvam... — desatou a falar, sendo interrompido algumas vezes com comentários pertinentes que faziam a conversa girar para outros âmbitos.

Naquela conversa extensa, Minseok descobriu que o rapaz era um adolescente normal, viciado em jogos e animes. Contou também que adorava alguns RPGs, o que encantou ainda mais o Park, visto que o maior era fã de carteirinha desse estilo de jogo, embora ele não conhecia alguns dos jogos que Minseok citou, até escreveu os nomes e de alguns que julgou mais interessantes para jogar com Sehun e Baekhyun. 

Até mesmo Sehun entrou na conversa, quando o maior precisou comprovar uma afirmação sobre uma _quest_ no tão estimado _"Diablo III"_ jogo que tanto Minseok, quanto Chanyeol gostavam, mas Minseok havia deixado seus consoles na casa de seu pai, afinal não tinha TV em casa e seu computador não era um modelo muito bom para jogos, então se contentava com as poucas coisas que assistia e as músicas que ouvia.

A conversa ali do trio desatou até o fim da tarde onde os pais de Sehun ligaram avisando que estavam ali para buscá-lo.

Já o pai do Kim passou a aparecer sorrateiramente, passar em frente a biblioteca e observar seu filho conversando com o rapaz. Ficou com ciúmes de início por ver seu filho rindo tão abertamente com uma pessoa estranha, mas ao pensar direito e entender que essa abertura poderia ser o início de uma possível mudança, e provavelmente um possível tratamento já ficava feliz. 

— Min, eu queria perguntar — comentou receoso. 

— Pois pergunte, o que está esperando? — indagou vendo o rapaz engolir seco, e as bochechas tomarem um tom avermelhado.

— Queria saber se você gostaria de tomar um café comigo na sexta. Você disse que suas provas já passaram e só restam poucos trabalhos, e as minhas provas acabaram também, então…

Parou de falar pois achou que tinha falado muito, e analisou o outro a sua frente. Minseok estava um pouco surpreso, lembrou de Kyungsoo e Jongin falando para se permitir conhecer outras pessoas e tudo mais, e até o momento o Park tem se mostrado uma ótima pessoa, sentia como se tivessem se conhecido a eras atrás, Sehun também parecia ser alguém legal, então tratou de sorrir e aceitar.

— Me avise por mensagem, e vamos nos falando pela semana pra decidir o lugar onde vamos — pediu o mais velho completando o aceno de cabeça.

— Claro, com certeza.


	5. Your Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente mais um capítulo dessa belezinha, betado pela preciosidade da Gabi, que sempre fortalece e me ajuda na história ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Eu queria fazer um aviso, pois esse capítulo aparece menções a relacionamento abusivo, então se te afete eu peço que pule...
> 
> Fora isso, tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda espero que vocês gostem.

_Touch_

Era o dia do encontro, e, poxa vida, Minseok estava eufórico. Não era exatamente um encontro, mas iriam sair pra tomar café como fazia com Jongin antes de começar a aula, e não via motivo da euforia; pois após um tempo, a conversa era recorrente e completamente confortável. Passavam as tardes juntos, o Kim, Chanyeol e Sehun, conversando e rindo com humor ácido do mais jovem.

Não podia negar que achava um charme quando as orelhas ficavam avermelhadas e as bochechas também, era fofo, mas ainda assim o Park lhe passava uma aura diferente, tinha algo que Minseok supostamente não entendia e que o deixava absurdamente intrigado.

Ali, se despedindo do rapaz com um abraço levemente e apertado, sob o olhar do irmão mais velho dele, o Kim se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas a forma com que Baekhyun lhe tratava com carinho, até mais carinho que ele tratava Chanyeol lhe deixava um pouco envergonhado, geralmente as pessoas não eram tão carinhosas consigo; sussurraram um "até breve" e logo partiram cada um em seu caminho.

_Touch_

Já Chanyeol estava eufórico mesmo, beirando a ansiedade; aquela semana tratou de ser uma grande caixinha de surpresas, algumas felizes e outras nem tanto, ainda se lembrava: 

_Estava estudando tranquilamente quando a secretária do diretor bateu na porta e após a liberação do professor abriu encostando no batente e olhando pela sala._

_— Ao aluno Park Chanyeol, o diretor Kim o aguarda em sua sala imediatamente — a mulher falou em tom calmo esperando que o aluno se levantasse._

_Lá se foi o pobre, pelo menos era isso que pensava._

_Chinhae como sempre desacatou o pedido do filho de não se intrometer onde não lhe era seu domínio, mas não era no mal sentido, precisava dar um ponto certeiro naquilo que estava vendo sob seu olhar._

_A caminho da direção, Chanyeol se sentia remoendo, o estômago revirando em completa ansiedade e medo, sentiu até uma gota de suor descer pelo vão da coluna, os dedos se embolavam em si próprios em busca de descontar o desconforto que estava sentindo, porém a ansiedade estava o consumindo, até o semblante apático era presente._

_Com o sinal da secretaria ele entrou, indo de forma vacilante e se sentando de frente para o diretor._

_"Não lembro de ter feito nada, que venha o esporro gratuito."_

_— Bom Chanyeol, te chamei aqui pois ando de olho há uns dias em você, e pude perceber a forma com que você olha para o meu filho._

_Naquele momento tudo fez sentido, a mente do rapaz estalou num 'ploft', ele estava ali para o afastar do Minseok, o tão adorado bibliotecário, ele precisava impedir, não queria se afastar da única pessoa que fazia seu coração balançar desse jeito._

_— Desculpa senhor Kim, mas eu tenho a melhor das intenções…_

_— Eu sei que tem — interrompeu o mais velho — e é por isso que eu te chamei aqui, eu serei profissional é claro, não vou negar que, não é de meu agrado que meu filho se relacione com homens, mas respeito aquilo que ele é. A questão é que, ele é a pessoa mais carinhosa que eu conheço, verdadeiramente boa, e é algo que ele puxou da minha falecida esposa; ele já sofreu com a morte da mãe, e um relacionamento conturbado. Eu quero saber se você pode fazer meu filho feliz. Você promete pra mim que, mesmo jovem e inconsequente, pode fazer o meu filho feliz?_

_— Se ele quiser que eu seja esse cara, farei o possível, senhor Kim — respondeu rapidamente após a súplica do mais velho, estava realmente impressionado. — Isso que o Minseok passou afetou ele, não é? — falou tentando não soar muito rude, e se sentindo inseguro ao tentar consertar: — quer dizer eu gosto muito do seu filho, mas ele não é muito convencional._

_— Sim, depois da morte da minha esposa, ele acabou ficando doente assim. — ele parou respirando fundo dando a entender que viria algo sério e confidencial. — minha esposa precisou fazer a cirurgia de retirada de uma das mamas, pois ela tinha desenvolvido câncer, e acabou que no pós operatório, ela acabou contraindo infecção hospitalar e acabou falecendo, Minseok era pequeno na época, tinha oito anos, explicaram pra ele que ela tinha morrido por causa de uma sujeira que ela pegou no hospital. Desde então ele vem desenvolvendo características um pouco severas com relação a limpeza._

_O olhar doído do velho pareceu espremer o coração do Park, o rapaz teve que se segurar para não chorar ali, mas conseguiu se conter, dando o amparo para o mais velho com um olhar de ternura._

_— Depois na transição de ensino fundamental para o médio ele arranjou um namoradinho, foi aí que eu descobri que ele é gay e meses depois eu vi o término do relacionamento. Meu filho nem chegou a me explicar, mas o distúrbio dele piorou, antes ele tinha costumes severos, depois disso ele passou a ser extremamente restrito. Ele tem um distúrbio chamado transtorno obsessivo compulsivo, ou TOC por limpeza, por isso eu digo, que se você não conseguir lidar com isso, ou com ele de uma forma positiva, por favor se afaste antes que seja tarde demais._

_— Senhor Kim… — Chanyeol até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas deixou que apenas as lágrimas descessem._

_— Eu vejo a forma que você olha pra ele, é da mesma forma que eu olhava minha esposa. Eu não quero ser chato, mas não quero ver meu filho sofrer mais, entende?_

Desde aquela conversa com o diretor, Chanyeol havia mudado muito dos conceitos criados por si sobre o bibliotecário, seu irmão e Sehun também. Baekhyun depois disso jamais ousou a fazer comentários negativos sobre o rapaz, nem mesmo Sehun que tinha o humor mais ácido brincava sobre aquilo, porque segundo ele, não iria gostar de ser caçoado por causa de uma dor tão grande quanto a que o rapaz sentiu, e sentia constantemente, afinal carregava algo traumático de tudo isso.

Tendo mandado a localização do café onde iriam para o rapaz ele se arrumava passava apenas o desodorante, pois tinha comprado o condicionador da mesma marca que o xampu, queria que o cheiro que Minseok gostava estivesse presente. Com a ajuda do irmão mais velho havia feito uma hidratação com o condicionador nos fios, deixando-os extremamente brilhosos e perfumados, e mandou uma foto de como estava. Logo sendo respondido com muitos elogios sobre como se vestia bem, o que deixou o ego de Baekhyun bastante alto, afinal, era ele quem teve todo o trabalho. E realmente, Chanyeol estava muito bonito, pegou até um relógio grande e dourado emprestado de seu pai, para poder tirar uma onda, e logo teve que sair, pois não era privilegiado igual o bibliotecário que coincidentemente morava na rua do café que Chanyeol escolhera, era perto da faculdade de Baekhyun, e o mais velho sempre levava ele e Sehun para comer ali.

— Vamos Dumbo, não vai se atrasar, não é mesmo?

— Onde ele vai tão bonito assim? — perguntou a mãe fazendo o maior virar o centro das atenções.

— Vou sair com o Sehun — mentiu como foi aconselhado pelo mais velho, já haviam conversado com o outro e estava tudo nos conformes.

— Meu deus, será que nenhum filho meu vai gostar de mulher — falou frustrado se sentando na cadeira da ponta na mesa de jantar.

— Eu gosto pai — a menina disse, assustando todos ali, fazendo Baekhyun cair na risada enquanto todos a olhavam com olhos arregalados.— Ué, todo mundo se assumindo, então também posso, eu gosto de mulher e é isso. — falou dando os ombros deixando os pais assustados com a normalidade da afirmação enquanto ela voltava para sala andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto isso Baekhyun perdia o fôlego de tanto rir, sendo arrastado para fora por um Chanyeol ainda atônito com o tanto de coisa que foi jogado em cima de si de uma vez só. 

— Simplesmente temos a melhor família — falou Baekhyun se ajeitando e se olhando no retrovisor —, bom quando você for voltar, me avise, eu irei te buscar, espero que você demore bastante. 

Chanyeol virou os olhos já sabendo do que o mais velho iria sair com o rapaz que ele sempre falava, Baekhyun nunca parava com alguém, raramente passavam dos beijos trocados, queria conhecer o rapaz que tinha enfeitiçado seu irmão mais velho.

Quando foi deixado na frente do café, não sem antes a doação de seu irmão lhe deixando vermelho, recebeu a mensagem do tão esperado. 

**Min:**

_Sai de casa agora, já já estarei aí._

Chanyeol se lembrava do seu irmão falando: "vou dar uns beijinhos, que tal você fazer o mesmo?" Até parece que Minseok pensaria em beijá-lo, a insegurança estava martelando o psicológico do rapaz, enquanto o vento frio do outono deixava o Park, mesmo que vestido com uma roupa quente e um sobretudo por cima, desconfortável em meio ao vento. Não demorou muito para sentir o toque suave nos ombros e a voz suave que tanto ouviu naquela semana.

— Está esperando muito tempo? — perguntou enquanto passava a mão enluvada no meio do nariz, costume que tinha de ajeitar os óculos e a máscara, que para a surpresa de Chanyeol o Kim estava sem.

_Touch_

— Jongin, me ajuda, eu vou sair com o Chanyeol.

Ligou para os dois irmãos em busca de um conforto enquanto tomava banho, ouvia a risada do Do enquanto o Kim murmurava coisas para si mesmo, que eram pegas com clareza pelo microfone. 

— Não vai de de máscaras, em hipótese alguma. — falou exaltado, claramente Minseok gemeu em negativa, se sentiria sujo.

— Você sabe que eu sou compreensível, mas você é bonito demais, Min. Precisa mostrar o rosto.

Os dois haviam concordado, não havia dúvidas, se ele fosse de máscara, capaz que Jongin aparecesse lá e desse um escândalo, visto que a cafeteria era a dois quarteirões da universidade — entretanto na entrada da parte de exatas, e o Kim tinha aulas na área de humanas, não transitava por aqueles lados.

— Mas isso não seria uma reunião de amigos? Eu sempre levo o Jongin pra tomar café da manhã na lanchonete perto da facul, e nem sempre estamos bonitos; eu quase nunca, mas isso não interessa pra mim.

— Você não acha que talvez possa sair algo daí? — o Do fora categórico em perguntar, como sempre era, abrindo brechas para uma interpretação mais ampla por parte de Minseok, que passava a enxergar um possível flerte ali.

Mesmo com o pensamento de que era insuficiente e estranho para as pessoas se encantarem por si, ele via aquela centésima casa antes da vírgula mostrando uma porcentagem ínfima, mas ainda existente. Minseok passou a recorrer às recomendações de Jongin, enquanto Kyungsoo saía da chamada, pois tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e iria encontrar seu peguete, esse que Jongin teimava em descobrir quem era. 

Daquela vez o Kim parecia que era outra pessoa, embora os cabelos estivessem penteados como sempre, não portava os suéteres coloridos, mas sim um casaco preto de tricô que era de seu pai, e uma jaqueta jeans que estava a muito tempo esquecida no seu guarda-roupa — esquecida não é a palavra certa, afinal o bibliotecário havia lavado a peça a 3 dias atrás quando limpou o guarda-roupa —, se olhando no espelho não conteve o sorriso e tirou uma foto mandando para ambos os irmãos e saiu apressado para não deixar o rapaz esperando.

Andou vendo o lugar exatos a cinco quarteirões da sua casa, avistou um rapaz alto, com cabelos seguindo as direções alternantes do vento e principalmente as orelhas charmosas, aquele era Chanyeol. Ajeitou o cachecol vermelho, que era de sua mãe antigamente, e caminhou até lá.

Suspirou fundo e com um misto de hesitação tocou o ombro largo, sentindo o vento repentino que bagunçou seus fios e os do rapaz a sua frente.

— Está esperando muito tempo? 

Viu o sorriso do Park se acender pra si, pensou se deveria realmente levar isso para além da amizade. Se Chanyeol continuasse a dar sorrisos assim para ele, ficaria difícil manter uma certa compostura dentro daquele relacionamento.

— Não estou, acabei de chegar — mentiu, mas sempre quis falar isso para a pessoa com quem iria encontrar — Bom vamos? 

Entraram conversando enquanto escolhiam uma mesa para se sentar, o mais velho sentia o cheiro típico do café com aquele misto de manteiga dos produtos comuns de padaria, o lugar não estava cheio, muito pelo contrário, tinham menos pessoas que os dedos de uma mão, além dos funcionários, sentiu que podia relaxar, não estava repleto de sujeira. 

Sentaram perto da janela, um de frente pro outro, onde se encararam ansiosos, não sabiam como iniciar uma conversa, como se fosse a semana que passaram praticamente grudados juntos através do celular ou da biblioteca. Continuaram se encarando até o maior decidir tomar as honras.

— Você está muito bonito hoje — o Park comentou vendo as sobrancelhas arquearem e um sorriso tímido aparecer nos lábios do rapaz a sua frente.

— Você também está, o uniforme lhe cai bem, mas essas roupas casuais, nem parece que é um estudante — comentou apertando suas próprias mãos sob a mesa num constrangimento imensurável, entretanto ver a bochecha assumir tons rubros e a orelha seguir pelo mesmo caminho lhe deixou feliz.

— Vamos fazer os pedidos?

— Claro. 

Se levantando e indo em direção ao caixa, próximo o suficiente do Park para ativar o senso de alarme, pois a distância de um metro não existia, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de abacaxi vindo dele, sorrindo, não se contentou em deixar passar e cutucou os ombros se levantando na ponta do pé falando baixinho perto do maior.

— Seu cabelo tá mais cheiroso que o normal. 

O Kim não viu, mas o mais novo se arrepiou, contorceu os dedos das mãos, na reação que sucedeu a voz do outro. Seguiram até o caixa logo fazendo os pedidos. Voltando a mesa; Minseok ficou surpreso ao ver que o maior pediu apenas um café e pãezinhos amanteigados. Já Minseok pediu algo mais doce com um bolo de baunilha para acompanhar.

— Como foi seu dia? — perguntou Chanyeol vendo o menor apoiar seu rosto em suas mãos, deixando um biquinho sobressalente, o mais velho só podia estar de brincadeira com a sua consciência.

— Bobo, passei metade dele com você, a outra metade eu já te contei enquanto estávamos juntos, não tem muito o que falar, foi legal. É legal ter amigos — Ao final ele olhava pra janela, para não ter que encarar o maior, declarar que era sozinho e que isso lhe magoava era um tanto quanto doloroso para si. 

— É, realmente é bom ter com quem falar…

— E você? Geralmente conversamos só sobre mim, como foi seu dia? 

— Meu irmão me enchendo o saco falando que eu iria num encontro hoje, minha irmã se assumiu lésbica? Teve algumas coisas em casa que eu não consegui processar muito bem, mas eu tô bem, foi engraçado num modo geral.

— Meu deus! — gargalhou vendo o rosto do outro se contorcendo com aquilo que ele estava falando.

— É, pra você ver. — comentou rindo também.

A atendente vinha vindo trazendo as coisas, quando Minseok olhou e viu a mulher espirrando, um espirro sutil, nem fez barulho. O problema que tinha sido feito em cima dos pãezinhos e de bolo que ele iria comer, aquilo lhe embrulhou o estômago; não conseguiria nem encostar nas coisas que ela trouxe. Agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a ficar ansioso; não tocou em nada que foi posto na mesa o que preocupou Chanyeol. 

O rosto do menor estava pálido, a testa levemente orvalhada e os olhos aflitos mostravam que o rapaz estava desconfortável; a forma que ele — até então apoiado com os dois braços na mesa — pareceu querer distância daquilo que a mulher pôs ali em cima, encostando no recostou do banco mantendo as mãos no colo olhando para a comida com repulsa, tinha acontecido algo que o Park não sabia.

— Min, tá tudo bem? — perguntou 

— A garçonete, quando estava trazendo, ela espirrou em cima das coisas — o rapaz respirou fundo olhando aflito para as coisas pedidas. 

Chanyeol que levava um dos pãezinhos a boca, não completou o ato fazendo uma cara de desgosto o que fez o outro rir. Pelo menos algum conceito de higiene o Park tinha, e isso fez o mais velho se sentir confortável, mas ainda enojado. 

— Vamos pedir pra eles embalarem para levar, aí jogamos no lixo da esquina, ok? — perguntou vendo o outro sorrir e concordar.

— Vamos pra minha casa depois, tenho as coisas lá pra fazer bolo. — sugeriu vendo Chanyeol assentir um pouco nervoso, não deu muita atenção a isso, visto que o sentimento de repulsa era o que mais reinava dentro de si.

Já com as coisas embaladas, eles iam saindo quando uma voz ressoou alta no ambiente.

— Minseok? — o rapaz virou sentindo uma similaridade na voz, quando viu quem era ele simplesmente apertou a mão livre de Chanyeol.

— Ah! Jongdae, quanto tempo né — não esperava ver logo seu ex namorado ali, acompanhado de uma mulher. 

Apertava a mão do Park e nem se dava conta disso. O maior só pode puxar tranquilamente o outro para perto de si, encostando os corpos e encarando de cima o outro rapaz, numa troca de olhares rápida com o bibliotecário, Chanyeol viu os olhos felinos levemente avermelhados prestes a transbordar.

— Essa é minha namorada, Sunhee — apresentou ela a ele, viu a mulher fazer uma reverência simples.

O que Minseok faria? Nem ele sabia ao certo, não queria ser mal com o Park, mas não queria ser visto como inferior pelo ex, na verdade, estar falando com Jongdae era algo que o Kim não queria em hipótese alguma, mas aconteceu. Olhou para o maior em súplica e um sorriso carinhoso foi retribuído instantaneamente.

— Esse é Park Chanyeol, meu namorado — falou sorrindo abertamente por ver a cara de espanto de Jongdae lhe encarando.

Chanyeol se aproveitou da deixa, e enlaçou a cintura alheia com o braço que o Kim segurava forte, e apoiou o queixo no cume da cabeça do mais velho.

— Amor vamos, estamos atrasados — a cena foi impagável, o olhar de surpresa com direito a boca aberta.

Minseok estremeceu com o toque do outro e concordou, ficou vermelho, mais de ansiedade, estava prestes a chorar ali, todas as lembranças voltando à tona em sua cabeça, muitos momentos de bullying e traumas. 

— Bom, vocês têm que ir, nós temos que terminar de comer — disse a mulher, não entendendo o clima de tensão dali.

— Sim, boa volta pra vocês — completou Jongdae um pouco atordoado.

Sem um tchau Minseok e Chanyeol saíram de mãos dadas da cafeteria até a lata de lixo da esquina, onde Chanyeol jogou as coisas fora e focou totalmente no outro; o rosto avermelhado e rastros brilhantes de lágrimas, nem ao menos perguntou se podia, simplesmente puxou o outro para um abraço.

— Tá tudo bem, Min — sussurrava quase como um mantra acariciando as costas dele, ouvindo soluços sôfregos, o mais novo precisou se controlar pra não entrar lá e dar uns tapas no rapaz.

— Você ainda vai querer continuar o passeio? Mesmo com esse fiasco todo? — falou embolado com a voz embargada e abafada na roupa do outro, sentindo o cheirinho de abacaxi que por incrível que pareça estava lhe acalmando.

— Sim, claro que sim, as coisas podem ficar boas nessa última parte. — falou sorridente.

— Você é incrível demais, não aguento — disse se distanciando do maior enquanto limpava os olhos.

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês? — perguntou tranquilo ponto a mão no bolso do sobretudo sentindo o cheiro de xampu masculino do cabelo do outro ainda em si.

Viu Minseok tirar a luva que estava e jogar no lixo, ficando apenas com as luvas de látex.

— Esse par era um presente dele, em casa eu conto, vamos está frio. 

Seguindo pela rua sentindo o vento forte de outono passar por eles, conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Chanyeol fazia questão de assegurar risadas, e fazer palhaçadas. Já o Kim se sentia tímido por chorar tão abertamente para o maior, afinal apenas seu pai e a família de Kyungsoo viam momentos de fragilidade sua, mas ali, com Chanyeol, ele estava se sentindo bem apesar do clima de tensão passado há alguns minutos.

— Chanyeol! — chamou decidido, porém em tom baixo — Eu queria pedir desculpa por toda aquela cena, e falar que você é o meu namorado, e até agradecer por você entrar na onda.

Minseok estava tímido, as bochechas levemente rubras e aquele sorriso tão bonito com as gengivas aparecendo mesmo que de forma tímida.

— Deixa disso Minseok, seria uma grande honra pra mim, cê sabe né? — perguntou retoricamente coçando a cabeça deixando em evidência as orelhas avermelhadas como o resto do rosto — Ser seu namorado.

— Só não te abraço agora por que você está sujo — a risada do mais novo ao escutar isso deixou o Kim extremamente confortável.

Finalmente haviam chego no prédio do rapaz, e agora estavam rumando para o elevador, o fato de estar sem máscaras num lugar assim apenas criava um desconforto ainda maior no Kim; parece que as coisas aconteceram em câmera lenta, Chanyeol ia apertar o botão para chamar o elevador e o bibliotecário interrompeu.

— Park, vamos de escada — pediu.

— Ah, Min! — suplicou, estava cansado para andar mais — você chama ele porque está de luvas, e eu tiro suas luvas ao chegar na sua casa ok?

— Você vai ficar sem respirar? — perguntou para assegurar.

— Tudo bem, eu fico — respondeu cansado.

Porém o sorriso do mais velho acabou com qualquer incômodo que a situação fosse, entraram no elevador e em menos de sete segundos já estavam fora, foi mais rápido do que imaginava.

Ao entrar no apartamento Chanyeol foi barrado por um Minseok lhe olhando com um frasco de álcool em gel.

— Eu vou tomar banho, como você não tem roupas aqui, eu vou falar pra você por o pijama do meu pai, mas antes você passa isso na mão e nos braços — apontava para o armário onde um pijama azul ficava e logo entregou o frasco para o maior — Agora vire de costa, vou tirar a roupa. Não espie, por favor — murmurou a última parte fazendo manha.

Enquanto o Park ouvia as peças saindo uma a uma do corpo do outro, até que no fim ouvir a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar, olhou pra baixo soltando o ar que nem sabia que estava preso e...

Estava duro, malditos hormônios a flor da pele.

Passava o álcool nos braços e no rosto, para assim poder vestir o pijama. Acontece que o diretor era menor que o rapaz, ocasionando em uma camisa apertada e um short curto, mas não iria se importar muito, afinal estava na casa de Minseok, e o Kim era uma pessoa complicada, ter um momento como aquele devia ser raro para o mais velho, então o Park preferiu só aproveitar a estadia.

Não demorou muito para que o menor saísse do banho com seu pijama branco, com desenhos de coisas infantis, surpreendendo o mais novo, pois o bibliotecário era alguém muito culto. Minseok contava muitas coisas sobre muitos livros que lia para Chanyeol ou sobre como estava aprendendo outras línguas, no momento não sabia muito, mas gostava de surpreender ele e Sehun com frases bonitinhas e até mesmo xingamentos, pois algumas vezes o Park testava a sua paciência.

— Que foi, estou sujo? — Minseok perguntou olhando seu corpo, girava ao redor do próprio eixo como um cachorro atrás de seu rabo, era engraçado.

— Não, não está. Achei que você sempre vestisse coisas mais maduras, só isso — falou despreocupado.

— Idiota — retribuiu com um olhar travesso rindo da cara de Chanyeol — senta na cama ou na almofada, como você pode ver não é grande.

E de fato não era, o apartamento tinha dois cômodos, uma cozinha com quarto junto e um banheiro, próximo da entrada, era um lugar pequeno, mas para uma pessoa, ainda mais como o Minseok, era perfeito. Simples, prático e rápido. 

— Desculpa por tudo, mais uma vez. — o Kim pediu novamente mostrando como aquilo havia afetado o rapaz — Da próxima vez que a gente sair, farei o possível pra que seja confortável.

— Minseok! — chamou a atenção do mais velho para si, pois até então ele olhava para o chão claramente tímido — Para com isso, não tem nada de errado com você pra pedir desculpa, não aconteceu nada demais. Só de saber que você quer sair comigo novamente eu já fico feliz.

O menor sorriu e foi em direção a pia, para fazer o bolo.

— Você toma chá? — questionou se virando e pegando o maior encarando seus cactos — Presente do meu pai, ele gosta de cactos, são plantas resistentes.

— São sim, iguais a você, bem fortes. — comentou sem intenção, deixando um bibliotecário extremamente mexido ali.

Minseok era alguém culto, lia bastante, inclusive romances e naquele momento se sentiu como protagonista de um. Sentiu o ardor característico de sua paixonite no ensino médio, com exceção daquele sentimento de medo que sentia com Jongdae, medo de fazer coisas erradas, medo de frustrar o outro, medo de muitas coisas. 

Com Chanyeol o Kim se sentia livre desses medos.

— A propósito, eu tomo chá sim, é até bom, pois assim não fico elétrico na hora de dormir — completou a fala anterior, se virando e se deparando com o rosto rubro do menor. — Está tudo bem? 

— Tá sim, você fica falando essas coisas… Me deixa envergonhado — murmurou enquanto pegava a batedeira em um armário.

Logo a massa estava pronta, e como um bom futuro namorado Chanyeol ajudou Minseok com o que podia, surpreendendo o menor pois achava que o Park era alguém que não sabia fazer as coisas, porém pelo visto estava enganado. Cozinhar com Chanyeol era uma diversão, como sempre o rapaz elétrico dava cabo de toda insegurança e pensamentos ruins que poderiam rondar o mais velho, sempre trazendo muitas sensações e emoções boas para perto do Kim, não julgava, nem lhe falava coisas ruins.

— Você queria saber do cara né? O lá do café — o Kim sentou na cama sendo acompanhado pelo outro, respirando fundo coçando os olhos com um pouco de receio.

Chanyeol já tinha percebido as mãos do rapaz, mas ali olhando ele sem as luvas, sem calças jeans, ele não seria hipócrita em dizer que o bibliotecário tinha pernas bonitas, mãos pequenininhas, e conforme Minseok falava e gesticulava, as mãos ficavam em evidência fazendo que o maior passasse um tempo considerável da conversa, enquanto estava cuidando da massa, olhando apenas para as mãos absurdamente bonitas do mais velho.

— Quero que conte, mas apenas se você se sentir confortável, não quero que seja doloroso pra você, Min — sentou-se ao lado do rapaz fazendo um carinho nas costas dele, aos poucos foi sentindo o corpo alheio se encostarem em si e lágrimas caírem na sua pele exposta.. 

— Foi difícil, sabe? — ofegou com a voz levemente embargada — a relação era estranha, tínhamos medo, isso era um fato, mas eu não entendia a necessidade absurda de toque dele, todo momento ele queria beijar e essas coisas ruins — Chanyeol riu, o que fez o baixinho rir também, interrompendo o choro. — Ele aos poucos foi começando a falar coisas, coisas que me incomodava, mas ele também falava coisas bonitas, porém ele sempre fazia questão de lembrar que era o único que gostaria de mim, ou que me amava muito, de uma forma que ninguém conseguia fazer. Era estranho, desconfortável. Depois ele começou a usar isso para fazer com que fizéssemos coisas que me deixavam desconfortáveis — naquele momento Chanyeol achou por um minuto que havia acontecido algo extremamente grave. —, mas nunca conseguiu de fato fazer, rompemos algumas barreiras, porém outras eu não estava pronto ainda, e ele não respeitava isso. Aí chegou num ponto onde eu neguei de todas as formas em transar com ele, e ele explodiu! Terminou toda a relação e começou a espalhar informações pessoais minha pela escola, falou que eu era estranho, um cara maníaco por limpeza… E adolescente são tão infantis quanto criança, então eu chegava na escola e o pessoal me sujava de propósito, e ficavam falando coisas horríveis pra mim, ele foi ruim de muitas formas pra mim.

O olhar além de Minseok e as lágrimas caindo tranquilamente enquanto ele falava, era doloroso para o Park, ele queria poder mudar tudo, ou voltar lá e dar uma surra no rapaz, mal se controlou quando puxou o Kim para um abraço.

— Isso já passou, agora você tem pessoas boas ao redor de você, que acima de tudo querem seu bem — Murmurou passando a mão nos fios castanhos, uma coisa que ele sempre teve vontade.

— Desculpa por acabar com esse passeio — pediu mais uma vez, o que estava começando a se tornar um incômodo para o mais novo.

— Minseok, para de pedir desculpas! Não é você o errado da situação, não há por que se desculpar, para! — falou firme para que o mais velho pudesse entender, e viu ele assentir freneticamente com a cabeça.

O bibliotecário foi abraçado novamente, ele não gostava de contato físico pois geralmente as pessoas não estavam limpas, embora que naquela circunstância ele não se importasse muito. Devido ao seu passado caótico ele não se importava. Agora, relaxar dentro de um abraço que não fosse de seu pai jamais havia acontecido, até o momento. Estava nos braços grandes de Chanyeol depois de todas aquelas palavras bonitas. Claro que ele se sentia receoso, pois Jongdae veio da mesma forma, palavras bonitas no começo e virou um monstro ao longo dos meses, Minseok tinha medo, mas iria seguir o que Kyungsoo e Jongin haviam falado, até mesmo seu pai estava lhe incentivando, mesmo que por mensagem, então talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.

Só o tempo dirá isso a Kim Minseok.

Sentados em almofadas comiam o bolo na mesa de baixa estatura. Eles conversavam como se estivesse tudo normal, e de fato estava, Chanyeol estava feliz, muito feliz, ele estava na casa do crush, comendo um bolo feito por ele, tinha descoberto coisas da vida de Minseok que jamais imaginaria, e claro que honraria a promessa feita ao pai do mais velho.

O bibliotecário queria colocar um filme, porém o celular do Park tocou, e era seu irmão perguntando se podia buscá-lo, e logo teve que se trocar. E ainda houve mais momentos, que com toda certeza deixaram o mais velho com aquela sensação de estar flutuando, ver o maior se trocando mexeu consigo.

Para Chanyeol a mesma coisa, na hora que o Kim retirou a parte superior do pijama ficando apenas com o short, Chanyeol engoliu seco, ele já estava sem camisa, percebia alguns olhares do Kim, porém nada de conclusivo, se virou para trás para dar privacidade ao anfitrião e se controlava para não ter uma ereção.

Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, para que o Minseok não encostasse no corrimão, e lá na entrada do prédio estava Baekhyun, impaciente, batendo o pé encostado no carro.

— E aí? Deu tudo certo? — perguntou como uma grande coruja que era.

— Não, mas foi divertido — respondeu Minseok fazendo o rapaz ficar surpreso.

O olhar lançado ao Park por parte de seu irmão já indicava que Chanyeol lhe contasse tudo, negar isso era impossível.

— É, foi divertido, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Semana que vem de novo? — pediu Chanyeol vendo o Kim abrir um sorriso enorme e concordar.

— Cê sabe, a uma mensagem de distância — falou balançando o celular para o maior que sorriu.

Chanyeol puxou o menor para um abraço e deu um beijo bem no alto da cabeça do Kim, e mesmo vestido com roupas de sair, sem toda a higiene excessiva, o Kim não se sentiu desconfortável, sorriu para o maior enquanto via ele se afastar e entrar no carro ao lado de seu irmão, se despediu de ambos, enquanto o carro arrancava da guia.


	6. Extra 1 — Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera, eu vim com um extra focado nos Baeksoo, pois na trajetória do casal principal irá ter uma mudança de tempo, e pra vocês não ficarem sem conteúdo até o capítulo onde as coisas começam a acontecer, eu resolvi escrever um extra.
> 
> Esse capítulo foi betado pela Gabi, que tem me ajudado muito ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, e se divirtam assim como eu me diverti escrevendo .

_**Extra 1 — Whispers** _

Baekhyun estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que nem as aulas de programação eram suficientes, eram as favoritas do rapaz, mas ainda assim o pedido de Kyungsoo lhe roubava a mente.

_"Estão pedindo para eu fazer uma collab, não me sinto confortável, nem conheço alguém, quer vim fazer isso comigo?"_

Achou que era _meme_ na hora, até ficou honrado, afinal, sofria muito de insônia e os vídeos de Kyungsoo eram seus favoritos — antes mesmo de conhecer o rapaz. Gostava de ter esse lado mais íntimo dele, apesar que também gostava de sair tarde da noite e dar uns amassos no banco de trás do carro. Adorava conversar sobre a vida, sobre seus medos e inseguranças com o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo que adorava quando ele interrompia o beijo pra lhe olhar com o rosto sério enquanto apertava brutalmente sua bunda. 

Aquilo já havia passado de níveis aos quais Baekhyun era contra. Ele era uma pessoa de apenas uma vez, eram festas, e baladas, beijos em lugares apertados e de procedência duvidosa, que após conhecer mais intimamente o _crush_ de seu irmão ele repensou bastante essas coisas, ele quase teve uma crise existencial. 

Riu se lembrando de como fora consolado por um adolescente seis anos mais novo que si, Sehun era muito maduro, se surpreendia sobre como o garoto ainda gostava de si e do Chanyeol, visto que eram duas crianças, o Park principalmente, muito infantil e manhoso quando queria, apesar de sua pompa toda. 

Foi chamado a atenção após o horário de término ter chego e o professor com uma despedida mínima sair da sala.

— E ai Byun, o que foi? Não perguntou nada nessa aula, e ela é a sua favorita — questionou Junmyeon chegando próximo ao colega de classe, lhe olhando com preocupação.

— Jun! — choramingou se levantando, checando se não havia esquecido nada — eu acho, tenho quase certeza de que eu vou transar.

O Byun era explícito, e isso não era novidade pra ninguém. Era comum em dias de mal humor receber um _'teu cu'_ ou um _'vai se foder bem longe de mim'_ , era algo que todo mundo já estava acostumado e sabiam lidar, entretanto o pobre Kim ainda ficava vermelho sobre essas afirmações que perderam a recorrência nos últimos meses.

— Isso não é bom? — questionou ouvindo outro suspiro do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e um moletom de anime.

— Sim e não, eu sinto falta de transar, mas eu fiquei sem transar por que o rapaz supriu todo esse desejo sem nunca pautar o sexo.

E de fato já haviam tido pegações mais pesadas, daquelas de sentir a calça jeans ou o short esporte que gostava de usar — para poder sentir o toque direto de Kyungsoo em sua pele — apertadas, entretanto havia muito envolvido e uma transa iria afirmar o que Baekhyun não queria dizer. Afirmava que relacionamentos fechados tomam tempo, e dinheiro, e que preferia a liberdade, mas o Do o havia surpreendido. Chegou devagar como um sussurro, se tornado indispensável como as pizzas às quintas que comia com Chanyeol e Sehun.

— Você tá com medo de dar essa bunda seca, gostar e no final acabar na mesma — falou rude, afinal, Baekhyun precisava de um choque de realidade, fazer acordar para a real.

Junmyeon recebeu um tapa estalado no antebraço, ficando com a marca dos dedos, se importava? Não. Apenas riu e ouviu a voz potente lhe indicando tudo de bom que sua bunda tinha, além do próprio portador como atributo, tinha que confessar que se o lado mais maternal não tivesse falado primeiro, Junmyeon e Baekhyun já teriam se dado uns pegas, mas fazer o quê se ele via Baekhyun como um irmão mais novo que tinha que proteger?

— Você não tá mais falando com o Jongdae? Ele veio me mandar mensagem perguntando se tinha feito algo.

Baekhyun suspirou fundo, olhou para seu amigo e logo Junmyeon viu que vinha assunto sério pela frente.

— Vem, vamos pro banheiro do quarto andar.

Saíram da parte coletiva, onde haviam mesas e árvores para os alunos aproveitarem o intervalo e as saídas em uma sombra gostosa, e voltaram para o setor de ciências exatas. Subiram de elevador ao cantinho de sigilo, o último banheiro do corredor de salas de aula do quarto andar, era deserto, de difícil acesso, e eles poderiam falar a vontade sem ser interrompidos.

— Sabe o _crush_ do Chanyeol? — Viu o maior assentir rapidamente, já haviam conversado sobre Minseok, nada muito aprofundado, pois Baekhyun não era de expor seu irmão, ainda mais sobre o garoto que ele estava flertando — Jongdae namorou esse garoto no ensino médio, e ele era completamente abusivo, tentou forçar coisas com o garoto várias vezes. Junmyeon, estamos falando de um quase estupro! — se exaltou batendo na bancada da pia encarando o outro pelo espelho. — Tanto eu quanto você sofremos por relacionamentos abusivos, mas nada nunca chegou nesse nível pra mim, espero que pra você também não.

— Ele pode ter mudado Baekhyun, não seja incoerente — falou sereno, como se trouxesse uma luz ao rapaz.

— Eu sei, pensei nisso também, mas não consigo não sentir o asco. E outra, ele nem é tão íntimo meu, pelo que eu soube ele tinha uma noiva, e estava respondendo coisas no meu Instagram falando sobre como minha bunda era bonita.

Naquele momento Kim Junmyeon levantou apenas uma das sobrancelhas e lançou seu olhar de desdenho para Baekhyun, ele tolerava muita coisa, menos infidelidade. Naquele momento ele se apoiou na bancada e respirou fundo mantendo seu olhar desdenhoso para Baekhyun, seu silêncio era suficiente para o decreto de qualquer opinião, principalmente tendo em vista o quão expressivo o rapaz conseguia ser apenas pelo olhar.

— Creio que eu já fiquei sabendo de tudo que eu precisava, vamos? — o Kim estava decepcionado, mais uma vez caía no papo de gente que não prestava. 

— Não fica triste Junmyeon, eu mesmo não sabia das coisas, eu iria dar uns beijos nele… Não precisa se afligir, não sabemos de tudo — Confortou abraçando o amigo enquanto desciam de elevador prontos para ir embora.

— Me atualize de tudo com o boy, viu? 

— Pode deixar — respondeu entrando no carro, vendo seu amigo logo se apressar até o ponto de ônibus pois ele já estava vindo.

A tarde não teria aula. Incrivelmente o professor desmarcou a aula naquele período, por algum problema pessoal no qual não houve especificação, sexta a tarde; nem mesmo o docente gostaria de estar ali, quem dirá os alunos.

Voltou para casa não encontrando ninguém, o que era comum; sua mãe trabalhava no restaurante de sua vó, e seu pai 'adotivo' estava ainda no escritório de contabilidade onde sempre trabalhou. O Byun gostava do senhor Park, mesmo não sendo seu pai biológico ele considerava como se fosse, afinal, depois do divórcio o homem que era seu pai sumiu, deixando para trás uma mulher desamparada com um bebê recém-nascido.

O Park o havia acolhido, mesmo que fosse sua obrigação, havia lhe aceitado quando na adolescência revelou aos pais que gostava de garotos, havia lhe ajudado a estudar para o vestibular. Além de sustentar seu cartão de crédito, o imposto do seu carro e a gasolina, era um pai e tanto; não tinha o que reclamar. 

No começo não gostava de Chanyeol, tinha perdido o posto de filho favorito e ganhado um irmãozinho, foi estranho, mas com o tempo e algumas sessões de terapia o Byun e o mini Park — apelido esse pois Chanyeol era a cópia quase exata de seu pai quando crianças —, viraram amigos. Agora já adulto ele relembrava das coisas com o sorriso nostálgico no rosto, se sentia feliz, viveu bem quase cem por cento de sua vida, não podia reclamar de nada.

Aproveitou que estava sozinho e tirou para cozinhar. Como era filho de uma cozinheira, tinha a mão boa para a culinária, adorava fazer isso e por estar inspirado, o que era exceção nos dias do Byun, a comida saiu mais rápido que o planejado e melhor do que havia esperado. Almoçou trocando mensagens com Sehun e Chanyeol, fazendo várias zoações sobre o quão tapado o maior ficava perto de Minseok, era extremamente divertido ver como o rapaz ficava protetor e ao mesmo tempo manhoso com o bibliotecário.

Ficava feliz de ver seu irmão assim, era bom se apaixonar e ser correspondido, era ótimo essa parte, até dar merda. Baekhyun era frustrado com relacionamentos, havia passado por algumas coisas que preferia esconder, mas por algum motivo Kyungsoo despertava algo dentro de si que lhe conduzia a uma paixão e isso deixava Baekhyun um pouco inseguro, não sabia reagir a essas coisas. Seus relacionamentos resumiam-se a encontros casuais, beijos e transas em baladas, porém o Do despertava algo de novo.

Aproveitou a tão única solidão na casa e foi se preparar, talvez não transasse, mas iria por a depilação em dia, fazer a chuca, essas coisas… Iria preparado, mesmo que não fosse transar. 

Se surpreendeu quando foi sair do banho — após ter tirado um cochilo depois do almoço —, pegou o celular e viu uma foto de Chanyeol e Minseok, o Kim apoiava a cabeça no ombro do Park enquanto ria, mesmo estando de máscara. Baekhyun conhecia o sorriso do garoto de tanta foto que seu irmão mostrava. Sabe das diversas caretas, até porque, se tinha algo que ele invejava no rapaz que seu irmão flertava era sobre como o Kim era fotogênico. Mesmo sabendo que era bonito Baekhyun não tinha uma auto estima alta, era algo bem mediano.

Comentou muitos coraçõezinhos e frases fofas, até porque ambos eram extremamente fofos juntos e isso fazia o Byun repensar seu devido 'trauma' em relacionamentos.

Logo tinha que buscar seu irmão, ajeitou suas coisas e saiu.

Parado na frente do portão da diretoria ele esperava dentro do carro seu irmão e Minseok se despedirem do pai do Kim, seu antigo diretor, ainda se lembrava de estudar na escola, não tinha problemas com alunos ou a gestão, não gostava de alguns professores mas não passava disso.

Resolveu sair do carro e cumprimentar os três reunidos.

— Olá senhor Kim, meninos — acenou com a cabeça, recebendo o olhar surpreso do diretor.

— Baekhyun? Precisa de algo? 

— Sou irmão mais velho do Chanyeol, senhor Kim, tô aqui pra monitorar esses jovens pervertidos — falou sem papas na língua, coisa que já era conhecida de Chinhae.

— Você não era referência na idade deles, não preciso falar nada, né? — comentou rindo descaradamente do rosto envergonhado que o Byun assumiu, vendo os outros dois ficarem de olhos arregalados esperando uma explicação.

— Vamos deixar o passado no passado não é mesmo? — comentou fugindo de possíveis questionamentos.

— Fico feliz de ver onde você chegou, sempre teve muito talento Byun.

— Ah senhor Kim, agradeço o apreço que tem por mim. Como vai Minseok? — mudou de assunto para não deixar a conversa sentimental demais.

— Ah, normal, a faculdade tomando grande parte do meu tempo, seu irmão tomando o resto; acho que me acostumei — comentou rindo da forma que Chanyeol riu envergonhado.

— Eu vou indo, se divirtam hoje à noite — comentou o senhor Kim se despedindo dos mais jovens com um aceno de cabeça e entrando no sedam preto.

Com um abraço apertado Chanyeol sussurrou um "até logo" para Minseok deixando o menor arrepiado. Bochechas avermelhadas e olhares vacilantes, Baekhyun sabia reconhecer sintomas de uma paixonite e via a forma com que Minseok se comportava perto de seu irmão, sabia que era apenas questão de tempo.

Entrou no carro vendo o sorriso gigante do maior.

— Hoje você vai voltar embora sozinho, viu? — falou vendo seu irmão concordar, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. — O que aconteceu? 

— Sehun brincou falando que parecíamos namorados e Minseok disse que é porque eu sou muito bonito, aí da vontade de ficar olhando.

Baekhyun estava de boca aberta, não achava que o rapaz fosse assim, até o flerte deles era fofo, muito açúcar pra um casal só. Se sentia feliz pelo seu irmão estar sendo retribuído, ainda mais com cantadas assim.

— Mas voltando ao assunto, o que você vai fazer pra não ir me buscar? 

— Vou dormir na casa do rapaz que eu tô ficando. 

— Vou ver se eu posso dormir na casa do Minseok também, lembra de avisar o pai e a mãe, eles ficam preocupados.

— Olha, use camisinha, não quero o Min surtando por que você sujou ele internamente.

A reação do Chanyeol foi hilária, Baekhyun aproveitou que estavam num sinal vermelho e pode olhar a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

— Você não presta. Você também, usa camisinhas.

— Pode ficar tranquilo seu irmão sabe fazer as coisas.

Conversaram sobre jogos que o mais novo estava ansioso para o lançamento, e como um bom irmão mais velho prometeu que compraria alguns para Chanyeol. 

_Whispers_

Esperou ansiosamente o mais novo terminar de se arrumar, trocava mensagens com Kyungsoo, ele sorria alheio pela preocupação exagerada do rapaz, de fato Baekhyun gostava de ser cuidado e mimado, e Do as vezes lhe incentivava a falar, escutava tudo atentamente sempre fazendo observações pertinentes, o Byun gostava dessa atenção, e sentia medo de um romance sair daí, pois ele sairia muito machucado disso.

— Vamos? — viu seu irmão passar o perfume enquanto se olhava no espelho, ajeitando os cachos abertos do cabelo.

— Vai dormir no Minseok? — questionou apenas para se sentir bem de ter seu irmão sendo cuidado pelo Kim.

— A mãe não deixou, e o Min disse não se sentir confortável, mas no meu aniversário ele me chamou pra dormir lá, e minha mãe mandou eu trazer ele pra cá.

— Oras, isso é ótimo, depois eu levo vocês embora.

— Verdade… — pensou Chanyeol analisando a situação. — Falando nisso o que você vai me dar de aniversário? — não perdia a oportunidade disso, ele adorava essa parte de descobrir os presentes.

— Semana que vem você saberá, nem adianta me encher o saco porque não irei falar, viu? — falou sério dando os ombros e saindo do quarto.

Ao deixar Chanyeol na frente do prédio de Minseok, onde viu o Kim abraçar seu irmão com um carinho gigantesco, ele seguiu para onde tinha marcado de encontrar com o Do, na mesma loja de conveniência. O rapaz que ficava no caixa esse horário já conhecia os dois, mas a rotina hoje era um pouco diferente.

Encontrou Kyungsoo com uma sacola de comidas, mais besteiras que conteúdo saudável, salgadinhos e doces e duas latinhas de refrigerante em mãos, não precisou de muito, ao ver o carro prateado estacionando na sua frente, sorriu um pouco tímido, tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Entrou no carro tão costumeiro e sorriu para Baekhyun, colocando as coisas no banco de trás.

— Você fica tão gostoso de social — disse puxando o rapaz pela gravata, raspando os lábios e soprando a fala contra a boca alheia, olhando diretamente nos orbes grandes.

— Nossa! Nem um boa noite? — perguntou selando as bocas.

— Boa noite, cê não foi trabalhar no café hoje? — perguntou vendo o rapaz digitar ávido no celular.

— Tive folga hoje. Enviei o endereço pra você; como foi seu dia, amor? 

— Olha você não começa, te mando pro banco de trás do carro e não tem vídeo nenhum no canal amanhã. 

— Te afeta eu te chamar de _amor_? — perguntou com o sorriso presunçoso virando no banco, vendo o Byun dar a partida no carro e arrancar em direção a sua casa.

— Nem falo nada.

— Dúvida dos meus sentimentos, Byun? 

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso, vou até te apresentar para minha família, isso pra mim é muita coisa. 

— Ah Baekhyun, ainda aguardo a certeza de retribuição de sentimentos — comentou brincando com a mão no peito como se tivesse sido atingido.

Afinal o outro há alguns dias atrás deixou escapar um "eu amo você" enquanto se beijavam.

— Você é muito dramático — estacionou e se apressou em dar um selinho no homem ao seu lado — eu gosto de você, agora sem drama.

Saíram do carro entrando no prédio. Baekhyun sabia das condições financeiras de Kyungsoo e fazia o possível para ajudar, mesmo Kyungsoo ficando muito ofendido às vezes, pois ele gostava de sua independência financeira, de ajudar, não de ser ajudado.

Entraram em casa, mas não sem antes o anfitrião ajeitar os fios do pseudo-namorado e arrumar a gola da sua jaqueta jeans, porque tinham trocado beijos no elevador, era difícil ficar longe da boca do Byun, não só da boca, dele inteiro.

Jongin olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada ambos entrando e logo reconheceu Baekhyun, era um dos nerds de exatas que havia lhe ajudado um dia numa votação.

— Ei! O carinha que dança — afirmou surpreso, olhando e apontando para Jongin que riu.

— Olha, o _nerd_ de física — retribuiu de forma ácida para Baekhyun que riu também.

— Vocês já se conhecem? — perguntou Kyungsoo confuso. 

— Sim, eu precisava recolher uns formulários, e de gente para montar um _workshop_ de dança, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a se voluntariar, trouxe até uns amigos de seu curso pra frequentar a oficina, me diverti muito.

Kyungsoo olhou para o Byun que sorriu sem jeito.

— Bom, dispensa apresentações mais profundas. Baekhyun esse é meu irmão Jongin, e Jongin esse é o meu... _namorado_? Ainda espero a resposta dele, mas estamos na luta, né.

Jongin riu descaradamente do rosto surpreso de ambos e a timidez do seu irmão mais velho. Jongin tendo dezenove anos e Kyungsoo com vinte e quatro já haviam vivido muito, o Kim sabia que seu irmão era bissexual, quanto o mais velho sabia sobre sua sexualidade e ainda muito mais coisas; entretanto não era do Do trazer relacionamentos para casa, era alguém muito restrito a isso, e ver ele assim era muito engraçado.

— A casa está quente pra esse outono — falou sério, vendo o sorriso constrangido de Jongin, enquanto o mesmo abaixava o volume da tv.

— O pai do Kim, trouxe o aquecedor novo, ajudei ele a trocar, achei que o Min tinha te avisado. — Kyungsoo pegou rápido o celular e viu que havia mensagens em seu privado.

— Vou gravar um vídeo com o Baekhyun, e ele vai dormir aqui hoje, ok? — questionou vendo o outro assentir.

— Bom assim, a gente pode comer pizza, ou sei lá, chamar um Ifood? — questionou sorrindo despretensiosamente.

— Seu dinheiro caiu, né? — devolveu a pergunta vendo o rapaz pegar o celular, concordando avidamente.

— O que vocês querem? 

— Comida japonesa, por favor — pediu Baekhyun ganhando um sorriso aberto de Jongin.

— Vocês se conversam na faculdade? — para o Do era muita coincidência Baekhyun ter o mesmo gosto de comida que Jongin.

— Não — respondeu Jongin sentando na mesa circular, pequena o suficiente para não atrapalhar o ambiente, tinham exatamente três cadeiras.

— Os departamentos são super separados. Artes não se mistura com Exatas e Humanas, e assim por diante — explicou gesticulando com a cabeça, mexendo as ondulações que Kyungsoo adorava passar a mão.

Conversaram até a comida chegar e enquanto jantavam, era incrível para Kyungsoo que seu irmão tinha se dado tão bem com Baekhyun. O humor de Jongin era bastante ácido e não agradava a todos, mas como sua única família, após a morte de seus pais, era importante que seu irmão tivesse no mínimo se afeiçoado ao Byun. E seu quase namorado tinha se mostrado bem eficiente em lidar com Jongin, retribuía a acidez a altura, mal sabiam eles que Sehun era tão parecido com Jongin que até assustava, a tamanha similaridade dos dois em questão de maturidade e ponto de vista, até o momento estava surpreendendo Baekhyun.

Assistiram um filme que foi Jongin que escolheu, porque Kyungsoo tinha explicado como que funcionavam as gravações para o novato nessa área. Sua rua era movimentada, então a partir das vinte e três horas, quando o movimento cessasse, seria o ideal para gravar. Quanto mais tarde mais silencioso. Então, enquanto isso, estavam conversando no quarto, Baekhyun com seu pijama com cachorros bordados com extrema delicadeza. Isso claramente hipnotizava o mais velho, principalmente quando bocejava direcionando o olhar para si, lhe olhando enquanto limpava os olhos com aquele sorriso tímido, Kyungsoo estava apaixonado, com todas as letras possíveis. Era impossível, sentia tanto que quase não cabia no peito.

Quando o celular vibrou forte na cama, onde ambos estavam deitados de barriga para cima se olhando enquanto conversavam, o Do considerou deixar o vídeo pra outro dia e simplesmente ficar conversando com o Byun, sentindo ele entrelaçar os dedos aos seus timidamente.

— Acho que é a hora de gravar — murmurou a contragosto, fechando a janela, deixando o clima agradável e minando possíveis ruídos.

— Ajeita as cadeiras que eu vou estabilizar o foco da câmera.

Ele havia ficado surpreso com o profissionalismo de Baekhyun, ele mesmo não sabia ajustar o foco de sua câmera, até gostava quando não focava, deixava menos reconhecível e isso para si era ótimo. Entretanto foi por uma cicatriz e uma pinta na mão, além de sua voz, que ele foi reconhecido por Baekhyun e agradecia muito.

Ligou os microfones pondo o fone e estabilizando o áudio, sentaram nas cadeiras. Se apoiando na mesa. O Byun estava ansioso, um pouco eufórico, nunca tinha feito isso, aguardava apenas a aprovação do outro que seguia estabilizando o áudio.

— Pronto. — sussurrou para o mais novo ao seu lado — Está pronto? — viu ele sorrir para si — Então vamos nessa.

Ligou a câmera que mostrava apenas a barriga dos dois, ambos de pijamas, era legal para Baekhyun estar ali, onde acontecia a magia, mas sentia um frio na barriga com medo de errar.

— Boa noite, espero que vocês estejam bem. Hoje temos um convidado especial, ele é anônimo assim como eu, espero que ambos possamos fazer vocês dormir confortavelmente.

— Boa noite, o D.O é bem atencioso. Espero agradar vocês e agradeço pelo convite — sussurrou olhando para Kyungsoo que soltou um sorriso carinhoso para si fazendo revirar seu estômago.

A mão do mais velho tocou o lado direito, onde ele estava posicionado, apertando a orelha de plástico do microfone, sussurrando como um mantra a palavra "relaxe" enquanto Baekhyun seguia com movimentos delicados, tocando repetidamente, dispondo de carícias mais tranquilas e mais suaves.

Haviam LEDs azuis no canto inferior das paredes que ficavam de fundo, misto com uma meia luz da lâmpada de mesa que usava quando precisava estudar a noite ou outras coisas. O conjunto criava um ambiente acolhedor e tranquilo, que calmamente induzia ao sono, visto que essa era a função do canal de Kyungsoo.

O canal de ASMR era apenas um complemento de renda, que vinha dando receita positiva — muito positiva — nos últimos meses, portanto passou a se dedicar mais a essa ferramenta volátil de ganho, tendo em vista que o valor que arrecadava era em dólares americanos, convertidos, mas assim sofria influência de imposto da América, o que vinha sendo algo que lhe estava rendendo uma boa grana.

— Acho que você pode nos agraciar com sua bela voz — sussurrou vendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos e sorrir para ele.

Se abaixou um pouco, não para deixar seu rosto visível, mas apenas para que o microfone captasse o som direito.

— Eu sei que vocês esperavam mais, perdoem a minha timidez, estava pensando sobre o que eu gosto de ouvir; e com certeza são os sons estalados que os lábios do D.O fazem, será que consigo reproduzi-los?

Começou a fazer estalos com os lábios, simular beijos; olhava para a câmera vendo o visor bater a marca de quinze minutos, geralmente os vídeos de Kyungsoo tinha cerca de vinte a vinte e cinco minutos, estavam perto do final; podia ele brincar com o rapaz ao seu lado. 

Olhava fixamente para o outro enquanto fazia os sons, esfregando os dedos delicados nos microfones em formato de orelha, vendo o pomo de adão subindo lentamente e voltando para o lugar; deixou que D.O voltasse ao posto realizando mais sons, porém tocando a coxa de Kyungsoo ainda lhe encarando fixamente.

— O que você está fazendo — leu os lábios do mais velho e sorriu enviesado.

Depois daquele sorriso Kyungsoo se preocupou em olhar o tempo de gravação e percebeu que estavam em trinta minutos, deixou que Byun fizesse o que quisesse.

Quando os lábios estalaram pequenos beijos no pescoço dele, Kyungsoo viu que a situação seria pior do que previu. Ele desligou o microfone e a câmera e olhou diretamente para Baekhyun.

— Você quer realmente fazer isso? — perguntou se levantando e sentando na cama.

— Queria gravar, mas parece que você não aguentou muito — falou desdenhoso vendo Kyungsoo soltar uma risada.

— Não quero ter que editar seus gemidos, embora eles sejam muito bonitos. Em outra oportunidade eu gravo só eles pra escutar quando eu estiver triste.

— Sem vergonha, — ditou constrangido — você consegue ser pior que eu.

— Só tô retribuindo a altura — respondeu dando uma piscada e um sorriso sacana.

— Eu vou dormir aqui com você? — não poupou muito esforço se deitando na cama de Kyungsoo, se espreguiçando.

— Essa é a intenção — viu atentamente quando Baekhyun tirou a franja do rosto e ficou um pouco avermelhado, com os olhos um pouco surpresos ainda.

— Vou poder ter você a noite toda? — sussurrou sentindo vergonha, o que para si era algo novo.

— Você me tem o tempo inteiro — deu uma risadinha deitando ao lado do Byun no colchão de solteiro.

— Idiota, não falei nesse sentido. — estava todo tímido, não reconhecia a si mesmo, ele era sempre impetuoso, sempre chegava e comandava tudo.

Mas Kyungsoo tinha algo que deixava Baekhyun acuado, com o coração acelerado.

— Em que sentido que falou? — perguntou vendo o outro arregalar os olhos e mostrar vergonha. Mais uma vez Kyungsoo estava se divertindo — Você tímido assim é minha vida. — Recebeu um tapa no braço em resposta enquanto o outro resmungava algo em desagrado. — Vem cá, não vou te morder. — Puxou Baekhyun, colocando o rosto no pescoço do outro — Você tá muito cheiroso hoje e muito calmo, devo me preocupar? 

À medida que sussurrava contra a pele clara, sentia a mão do outro em sua cintura. Já tinham passado daquela timidez inicial há muito tempo, mas parecia que naquela ocasião eram dois adolescentes tentando ter um contato mais íntimo. Sentia a mão do outro subindo pelas suas costas, sentindo a musculatura um pouco rígida, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro, dando espaço para que Kyungsoo esfregasse os lábios e os dentes em seu pescoço.

O Do não sabia ler Baekhyun com exatidão, seria impossível. Baekhyun era muito denso e intenso, emoções profundas demais, sempre seria difícil categorizar o mais novo, mas percebia um certo interesse — seria mais fácil dizer que Baekhyun estava já na bandeja de Kyungsoo. A forma que a pele arrepiava com o arrastar sublime dos lábios grossos e carnudos aqui e ali, ou a forma que a respiração pesava e os dedos cumpridos apertavam e puxavam os fios da nuca.

— Baek, eu preciso ter certeza — disse ao desencostar o rosto do pescoço alheio, vendo o olhar de pura imersão do outro, que assentiu frenético.

— Eu quero, Soo, não precisa se importar tanto comigo.

— Isso é impossível. Não me importar com você? Que besteira — riu, fazendo o outro rir timidamente. Subiu a mão passando pela cintura, costelas, até por fim parar em seu rosto, passou delicadamente os dedos em sua bochecha vendo o outro arrepiar e rir mais uma vez.

— Kyungsoo, — murmurou manhoso — eu não vou conseguir me controlar com você fazendo essas coisas, já está sendo difícil. 

— Quem disse que é pra se controlar? — apertou a cintura do outro vendo o exato momento que os olhos mesmo fechados reviraram.

Sentiu a mão do Byun apertando seus ombros enquanto puxava o seu corpo para perto de si. Olhou para o rosto dele e viu novamente o desejo se manifestando de forma tímida. Esfregou os lábios contra a boca do outro, ouvindo quando Baekhyun suspirou e sugou seus lábios dando início a um beijo calmo, um pouco diferente de como eram os contatos do casal, esse era até inocente em certo ponto, lento; tímido como se estivessem se descobrindo pela primeira vez.

Baekhyun sentiu o Do arfar ainda no beijo, se sentiu um pouco mais confiante, sobre principalmente os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, era difícil, mas ele sabia a resposta, e o mais impressionante é que não sentia medo. Tomou conta das rédeas da situação, infiltrando a mão dentro da camisa fina do pijama do outro, sentindo a pele quente, tocando a pele já conhecida com um pouco mais de anseio, além de um certo pudor. Tinha plena ciência que dessa vez não tinha seu irmão para ligar, ou seus pais para precisar de si pois já havia os avisado. 

Sentiu a mão pesando em sua cintura, apertando com força, trazendo seu corpo para próximo do outro. Quando percebeu já tinha o corpo do outro sobre si; respirando com cadência elevada e as testas encostadas. Sentiu quando Kyungsoo se distanciou de si, mantendo o olhar preso ao seu, viu atentamente quanto a camisa do pijama não conseguiu ser tirada pelos botões, soltou uma risada satisfeita com a pressa do outro em retirar a peça de roupa. Puxou a sua camisa jogando em qualquer lugar, vendo o olhar de aprovação do outro passar por todo seu tronco. Baekhyun sabia que era bonito, ouvia isso muitas vezes, mas ver Kyungsoo ali sem camisa, sabia que ele era tímido, e um tanto mais restrito que o Byun, isso lhe deixava mais sedento para descobrir o corpo alheio. Com o torso a mostra para si o mais novo sorriu, o corpo de Kyungsoo era muito atrativo, embora ele fosse baixinho, ele era muito gostoso, ficava feliz de ter aberto brechas em suas preferências para encaixar o outro ali.

Arrastou as unhas curtas pela derme alheia, vendo o volume crescendo nas calças, aprovando cada suspiro e arrepiar que o rapaz dava; viu o corpo se aproximar novamente de si e abriu os braços e pernas para encaixar o rapaz entre seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos dele passando em si. As extremidades frias dos dedos tocando sua pele, causando o efeito oposto, incendiando-a ainda mais.

— Você é tão lindo… — Kyungsoo sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, puxando os fios castanhos, dando acesso ao pescoço onde voltou a beijar e chupar.

— A próxima vez que eu ver seus vídeos irei lembrar de você sussurrando assim no meu ouvido, em vez de dormir terei outro tipo de reação. — Comentou baixo, sentindo a risada alheia e rouca próxima ao seu ouvido.

— Você gosta quando eu sussurro assim? Bem próximo do seu ouvido? — Kyungsoo viu o momento que as mãos que estavam acima da cabeça do outro se retorceu, apertando os dedos contra a palma, o corpo se arrepiou por inteiro com aquilo, às vezes esquecia da sensibilidade de Baekhyun.

— Não faz isso comigo — gemeu manhoso, todo bagunçado com os estímulos do outro.

As intimidades se esfregavam ainda cobertas, Kyungsoo mantinha apenas uma pose de dominância, pois estava tão rendido quanto o rapaz abaixo de si. Tendo novamente as mãos do outro passeando em suas costas, ele foi puxado para um beijo urgente, esse mais comum que não houve problema nenhum. As línguas se tocavam e os lábios se estalavam enquanto ambos buscavam mais contato, principalmente na pele exposta.

Baekhyun arqueava as costas e puxava o outro contra si, querendo sentir cada parte do outro. As costas largas que ficavam em evidência nas roupas sociais que Kyungsoo utilizava no escritório, ou o uniforme do café que utilizava a noite. Absolutamente tudo que usava o deixava tremendamente gostoso para o Byun. 

Arrastava os dedos sentindo a pele alheia, arranhava com as unhas curtas ouvindo de modo atento a respiração transpassada entre beijos mais profundos e selares. Kyungsoo desceu os lábios pela pele de Baekhyun, sentindo o repuxar do ar quando circulou a língua em um dos mamilos, ouviu um gemido mais alto sendo produzido.

— Shiu — pediu tampando a boca de Baekhyun. — Jongin está dormindo, ele não precisa saber o que estamos fazendo, correto? — viu o rapaz assentir — Então ficaremos apenas nos sussurros.

Baekhyun assentiu novamente, anotando como o Do ficava _fodidamente sexy_ mandando em si com aquela voz rouca e baixa; mal teve tempo para deixar a mente divagar mais além, sentiu o bico do outro mamilo ser puxado enquanto ele lhe olhava atentamente sem desviar o olhar por uma mísera fração de segundo. 

Sentiu uma das mãos de Kyungsoo adentrar sua calça, segurar firme seu membro; resfolegou afetado quando o aperto no pau e no mamilo foram sincronizados simultaneamente, mais uma vez o olhar atento em todas as suas reações. Não podia gemer, então levou as mãos até os próprios fios castanhos puxando em agressividade, descontando o prazer que não poderia ser expresso em voz. Mais uma vez se surpreendendo com o quão afetado ele lhe deixava com tão pouco.

Finalmente desviando o olhar, Kyungsoo passou a beijar o tronco de Baekhyun, sugava sem muita força. Desceu sentindo a musculatura alheia. Baekhyun não era malhado, mas havia uma definição, o peitoral largo assim como a cintura. Ele beijava, raspava os dentes e os lábios, ouvindo os suspiros e sentindo como o corpo abaixo de si sofria espasmos.

Chegando ao cós da calça do pijama de Baekhyun, olhou para ele novamente. 

— Lembre-se, silêncio — pediu firme vendo o outro assentir levando a mão em seu rosto.

O carinho tranquilo nas bochechas, era terno e calmo, diferente dos toques agressivos que o mais velho estava dando em Baekhyun. O polegar passado vagarosamente no lábio inferior enquanto o Byun mordia os próprios lábios em expectativa. Kyungsoo puxou a peça, retirando-a com lentidão e observando a cueca branca aparecendo a marca molhada, mostrando o quão excitado ele estava, sorriu para o outro.

— Você usa cueca com pijama? — perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada apertando o pau coberto, vendo a mancha molhada se expandir.

— S-sim, quando e-eu n-não estou em c-casa.

Kyungsoo não resistiu, ver ele tão entregue assim lhe dava uma satisfação que não cabia. Segurou o cós da peça, puxando para baixo, vendo o pau bater estalado na linha do umbigo. Suspirou segurando o membro e mantendo o olhar no rosto do outro, vendo cada reação. O rosto levemente rosado, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele fechava os olhos com força, mantendo os lábios encrespados tentando evitar qualquer som. 

O Do até queria brincar, mas deu lugar a voz da pressa que ressoava constantemente para se afundar nisso logo.

Baekhyun olhou atentamente quando o rosto baixou, foi rápido demais, mas ainda assim conseguiu prestar atenção na masturbação curta feita enquanto ele se abaixava. Quando pôs apenas a glande na boca o Byun mordeu o indicador direito para não fazer som algum, sentiu a pressão da chupada e da língua e se esforçava para ficar em silêncio. Viu seu pau sumindo dentro dos lábios grossos, adentrando a boca de Kyungsoo, agarrando os fios de cabelo dele, tentando de alguma forma mostrar que aquilo era bom. Com os movimentos do outro, e o som molhado que fazia, a ausência de vozes permitia que outros sons se fizessem presente, eram tão excitantes quanto. 

Estava tão perdido que quando o frio e a ausência da boca do Do em seu falo se fizeram presentes ele abriu os olhos para saber o que aconteceu. Olhou sorrindo quando viu o que Kyungsoo fazia, retirando dois dedos de uma vez da boca, a única coisa que o Byun pode fazer era abrir as pernas e soltar uma risadinha infame. 

— Você é muito pervertido — sussurrou Kyungsoo arrancando mais risadinhas de Baekhyun.

— E você gosta. — sentiu exatamente no final da frase os dois dedos entrarem de uma vez. Ele já estava acostumado, mas assim profundamente numa estocada só, acertando a próstata de primeira; Baekhyun sabia que teria que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não gemer.

Soltou um arfar mudo a medida que seu pau era chupado e os dedos iam mais fundo dentro de si, indo e voltando. Ainda mordia o indicador direito enquanto segurava o cabelo castanho escuro de Kyungsoo, com a mão esquerda empurrando seu membro ainda mais fundo, a medida que rebolava, circulando o quadril nos dedos do Do. Imaginava que o mais velho não era virgem, mas não que ele fosse tão bom naquilo que ele estava fazendo.

Com uma última chupada ele passou a língua por toda a glande rosada e inchada e voltou a olhar para Baekhyun que se empenhava em não soltar som algum.

— Posso continuar? — olhou com carinho para o rapaz sob si, vendo o quão frenético ele assentiu.

— Por favor — sussurrou respirando com dificuldade.

Viu Kyungsoo se afastando, e indo até a gaveta da escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta tirando um pacote de camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante. Voltou entre as pernas de Baekhyun e começou a se despir, tirou a calça do pijama a única peça que vestia e vestiu o preservativo, abriu o tubo enquanto masturbava Baekhyun e apertou com força para que saísse bastante bem na entrada do Byun. Kyungsoo foi inserindo seu membro, lentamente. Era incômodo no começo, mas não houve reclamação de Baekhyun, ele sabia que doía. O Do estava sendo bem cuidadoso consigo, assim que as pélvis se encostaram e sem problema algum Kyungsoo conseguiu achar sua próstata, apenas na penetração inicial. Debruçado sobre o corpo do universitário, ele alisava as laterais do corpo de Baekhyun enquanto respirava pesado próximo ao ouvido do rapaz.

— Meu deus você é incrível — sussurrou vendo o mais novo arrepiar.

Baekhyun não conseguia nem ao menos formular uma frase com coerência, assim que abriu os lábios um lamurio lânguido escapou em forma de gemido, fazendo o próprio rapaz fechar a boca com força vendo o outro sorrir para si e aprovar sua atitude. Movimentou-se vendo negar rapidamente, o Byun abriu os olhos e num olhar de súplica Kyungsoo entendeu tudo.

Beijava o universitário com desejo, embora que de maneira lenta, fazendo força em sua cintura; timidamente sentiu o outro rebolar em si, podendo assim dar início a estocadas lentas. Olhou para aquele abaixo de si, num rompante de coragem abraçou forte a cintura e levantou levando Baekhyun em seu colo, sentando com ele na cama, estocava forte ao mesmo tempo que puxava o outro pela cintura.

O som das peles se chocando e dos suspiros de ambos podia encher o quarto, pensava até em diminuir a força pois talvez desse para escutar no outro quarto, pois as paredes de seu apartamento eram finas, e assim o fez. Baekhyun entendendo o recado, passou a cavalgar numa cadência constante, um ritmo tranquilo como um metrônomo, subia e descia tendo o outro gemendo baixinho e sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido.

"Nunca mais vou conseguir assistir o ASMR dele", pensou. Mas em compensação os meses que se resguardou estavam sendo compensados, do começo a até o momento a transa estava sendo ótima. Seus mamilos eram pinçados e apertados, arrepiando seu corpo, nem sabia como era possível sentir mais prazer. Bom, isso era até uma das mãos descer e apertar a glande, esfregando o polegar na fenda, enquanto os dentes raspavam seu pescoço, os lábios deixavam marcas roxas, pois Kyungsoo exprimia força nos toques, uma brutalidade totalmente sutil, que particularmente Baekhyun estava amando. 

O esforço para não gemer nunca foi tão grande, mesmo se apertando contra o outro com medo de uma possível queda. Ele mordia um dos dedos para não deixar sair som algum. O calor começou a aumentar gradativamente e espasmos rondavam ambos, fazendo o Do acelerar as estocadas sem se importar com o barulho, e Baekhyun quase se jogar com força sobre seu colo. 

Nunca a vontade de gritar fora tão grande na vida de ambos.

Quando finalmente gozaram, ficaram apenas se abraçando, esperando a dormência passar. Olhando olhou nos olhos de Kyungsoo, o Byun sorriu diferente de muitos sorrisos aos quais o outro já havia visto.

— Já dizia a Lana del Rey, Você me fodeu tão bem que eu quase disse "eu te amo". — Kyungsoo riu baixinho descrendo de como o rapaz podia soltar uma dessa após um sexo tão intenso, mas logo lembrou que era Baekhyun, o próprio sempre mascarava momentos de tensão com piadas.

— Meu pau ainda tá dentro de você, então ainda pode dizer "eu te amo". — Baekhyun riu levantando as mãos em rendição.

— Tudo bem, eu te amo, acho que estou pronto para aceitar seus sentimentos.

— Isso é um suposto sim pra uma pergunta que eu iria fazer agora? — viu o mais novo assentir timidamente.

O beijo que deram em seguida foi tão carinhoso, com tanto sentimento, que Baekhyun não sentiu medo do fracasso, esqueceu-se parcialmente de suas experiências ruins e se permitiu focar no homem que julgava excelente, e claro, estava a sua disposição.

— Vamos tomar banho? — perguntou vendo o outro apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro, fazendo manha.

— Soo — murmurou se aconchegando no colo do outro, gemendo baixinho pela hipersensibilidade.

— Vamos, se veste, eu te levo — falou tirando Baekhyun do seu colo, retirando a camisinha, vestiu-se com a calça do pijama e foi ajeitar as coisas que iria precisar.

Com a toalha do outro na mão, Kyungsoo se preparava para levar um garoto manhoso para o banho, quando percebeu o Byun estava vestido apenas com a calça. Numa troca de olhares rápida ambos foram caminhando na ponta dos pés para o banheiro.

Não aconteceu apenas o banho, Baekhyun soube retribuir muito bem o cuidado do outro consigo, mais uma vez ambos sendo extremamente silenciosos. Era a única coisa que Kyungsoo pedia porquê o mínimo de respeito com o sono do seu irmão ele tinha que ter.

Agora estavam na cozinha, Kyungsoo tinha montado um prato com leite quente e biscoitos para o Byun comer, estava preocupado com o outro, pois Baekhyun deixado escapar sobre dietas malucas que fazia e como o mais velho achava isso prejudicial a níveis alarmantes para a saúde e imunidade do rapaz, ele sempre fazia Baekhyun comer quando podia.

A porta do quarto de Jongin fez barulho, e quando deram por si, ele andava caminhando para o banheiro, ambos os que estavam na cozinha pequena dividida por uma bancada, se olharam, Kyungsoo estava sem camisa, haviam várias marcas em seu peitoral, o pescoço do Byun a mostra estava repleto de marcas avermelhadas. 

Jongin saiu do banheiro, finalmente percebendo a presença deles ali, se assustou de início, mas apenas olhou para ambos coçando os olhos, com um pijama de ursinhos.

— Que horas são? 

— Três e quarenta e sete da manhã.

— Você tem que ir pro escritório amanhã? — questionou bocejando, se apoiando no batente da porta.

— Não.

— Então durmam bastante, boa noite.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta tranquilamente, Jongin em seu estado normal não pouparia piadas, via muito do humor de Sehun no próprio, entretanto, o com sono, ele estava diferente.

— Ele com sono fica tão amável — comentou fazendo Baekhyun rir.

— Olha, se me permite dizer, seu pai não tinha um pau, ele tinha um pincel, porque olha os dois são muito bonitos.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca — riu se sentindo estranho, foi uma cantada estranha, engraçada até —, mas sinto lhe informar que isso não pode ser verdade, por que eu sou adotado. 

— Ah desculpa, eu não sabia… — ficou sem graça, ficando com as bochechas avermelhadas. 

— Fica tranquilo, cê não sabia e isso pra mim não tem nenhum peso ruim. Graças aos meus pais eu consegui muita coisa na vida.

— Fico feliz que você se sinta feliz. Vem cá — chamou puxando Kyungsoo para seu colo.

Abraçou o mais velho com força sentindo um selar tranquilo em sua testa, olhou para as marcas que fez na pele alheia e sorriu besta, passou os dedos pelo meio do peitoral desnudo.

— Vamos dormir, estou com sono.

E assim foram dormir, abraçados. Baekhyun nunca tinha se sentido tão bem, romanticamente falando, e esperava que seu irmão se sentisse da mesma forma...


	7. Your Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galera... Esse capítulo é decisivo pra história, então leiam com bastante carinho, ok? Espero que vocês gostem do fundo do coração, lembrem de comentar por favor ❤️❤️

_Touch_

— Filho, você chamou mais gente além do Sehun pro seu aniversário? — A mulher perguntou esperançosa para ouvir que seu filho teria feito amizade com mais alguém.

Ela gostava de Sehun, mas ainda assim gostaria que seu menino expandisse seu círculo de amizades, talvez seu filho até achasse alguém para si. Mesmo não imaginando seu filho em relacionamentos, ela considerava Chanyeol um pouco lerdo para isso, mal sabia ela.

— Chamei o Minseok — falou o rapaz não dando muita atenção enquanto ele andava pela casa até a cozinha para tomar água.

— Eu chamei o Kyungsoo — gritou Baekhyun entrando pela porta da frente após fechar o carro.

— O rapaz que te pediu em namoro? — questionou pai desviando o olhar do tablet onde lia sentado na ponta da mesa.

— Sim, meu namorado, senhor Park, nem comece — respondeu irônico rindo do arquejo de sobrancelha do mais velho.

— Pai, sou seu pai Baekhyun. — reclamou o mais velho.

— Eu sei, papai. — respondeu indo até o patriarca e deixando um beijinho em sua bochecha como fazia quando era criança. — O melhor pai do mundo.

— E esse Minseok? De onde surgiu ele? — questionou o Baekhyun vendo a mulher que estava na cozinha chegar para acompanhar a conversa.

— É o futuro namorado do Chanyeol — respondeu escutando o irmão esbravejar da cozinha.

— Baekhyun, eu não fico expondo seus segredos, dá pra parar? — esbravejou saindo da cozinha tomando o terceiro copo d'água, olhando exasperado para o Byun que ria, tinha até se esquecido que seus pais estavam ali.

— Ué, ia falar quando pra mãe e pro pai? Quando já estivesse casado com o rapaz? — levantou o argumento ironicamente, desafiando o mais novo. 

— Eu nem sei se ele vai me aceitar como namorado — A mulher quieta até então ficou surpresa.

— Espera aí, espera aí, você, Chanyeol. Poxa eu sei que eu não brinco em serviço, meu filho é lindo — comentou surpresa vendo o maior ficar envergonhado e negar com a cabeça —, mas você sempre dizia que não ia se apaixonar, que isso era perda de tempo, e agora se apaixonou por esse tal de Minseok?

Naquele ponto até Yoora que era alheia a isso tudo, a personalidade mais difícil dos três filhos da mulher, ficou atenta, sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa e pôs-se a observar a conversa soltando algumas risadas ou outras, todos adoravam aqueles momentos de conversas descontraídas.

— Mãe… — o garoto murmurou.

— Vamos orelhudo, acho que demos surpresas demais pra eles — puxou logo seu irmão para subirem a escada para o segundo andar.

— Você fodeu tudo — o Park falou com a voz chorosa quando entraram no quarto.

— Calma, não precisa ficar triste, eles vão tratar o Min muito bem, cê sabe — viu o irmão se jogar na cama mantendo a cara emburrada, e os olhos marejados.

— E se ele não aceitar? — questionou abraçando um travesseiro, enquanto se deitava em posição fetal.

— Ele vai te aceitar, se você percebesse a forma que ele te olha, nem estaria me perguntando isso — respondeu sentado na cadeira gamer que o rapaz tinha em seu quarto.

— Será? — insistiu, vendo seu irmão bufar ele se preparou pro sermão.

— Cala sua boca, vai tomar um banho, depois limpar esse quarto, e no final de hoje você vai pedir esse garoto em namoro ok? — ordenou sem rodeios vendo o rapaz se levantar de supetão e concordar — e chega de negatividade, cadê meu irmão sempre pra cima, que me irrita com o bom astral? 

— Aqui — respondeu tirando forças das palavras de seu irmão.

— Agora vai tomar banho. Agora! — ordenou saindo do quarto batendo a porta.

Baekhyun viu seu pai ali parado ao lado da porta, provavelmente escutando a conversa, sempre super protetor, algumas coisas não mudariam nunca, como por exemplo o senhor Park protegendo seus filhos independente de tudo. O Byun ainda se lembrava, na adolescência quando seu pai quase agrediu um adolescente por trair seu filho, agora era engraçado, mas na hora foi uma cena que deu nos nervos de todo mundo.

— Agradeço pelo que está fazendo — afirmou em sussurros vendo o sorriso do Byun surgir em seu rosto.

— Não precisa se preocupar, não com Minseok, seria muito mais fácil o Chanyeol magoar ele do que o inverso.

Seu pai ficou surpreso, não esperava isso, mas ainda assim mantinha a guarda alta, não queria ver seus filhos sofrerem.

— Vai tomar seu banho, também, usa o meu banheiro.

— Eu sei, o Chanyeol vai usar esse.

Não precisou de muito, o próprio abriu a porta do quarto vendo ambos conversando, era estranho, mas tinha tempo para fazer as coisas e ele estava correndo mais rápido do que gostaria. 

— Vou tomar banho — interrompeu vendo os dois saírem do caminho para que ele passasse.

— Eu também — respondeu Baekhyun indo para seu quarto.

_Touch_

Minseok mais uma vez recorria a Jongin para se arrumar, e logo se arrependeu, pois ele queria passar uma boa impressão para a família do Park, isso significava abdicar de costumes essenciais de limpeza, que aos olhos das outras pessoas — menos limpas, segundo o próprio Kim — não era normal.

Estava um pouco incomodado em ter que ir sem as luvas, teria que lavar a mão constantemente, seria um pouco chato, sentia por antecipação a sujeira entre os dedos lhe embrulhando o estômago, e essa nem era a pior parte, ele iria receber o Park em sua casa. Não que isso não houvesse acontecido antes, mas Chanyeol iria dormir ali, talvez passar o final de semana juntos, até seu pai estava ansioso por si; por mais que o mais novo não tivesse os mesmos hábitos de limpeza que Minseok, — Na verdade o Kim achava algumas coisas bem precárias, como o fato de lavar a mão apenas antes das refeições — ele ainda se sentia confortável perto do rapaz desengonçado, era até engraçado que aquele tamanho todo deixava o mais novo tão fofo ou charmoso? O universitário não sabia classificar.

O foco é que ele se sentia bem perto do rapaz, a tamanha facilidade que Chanyeol tinha de descontrair o baixinho, e o fazer enrubescer as bochechas; era estranho, diferente de Jongdae. O Park era fofo a maior parte do tempo, entretanto pegava ele lhe olhando tão concentrado, ou quando ajudava o rapaz a estudar.

Poxa ele ficava tão bonito estudando, ou quando saiam, e o maior virava uma grande manteiga, sorrisos fáceis e um rosto levemente rosado; não que Minseok ficasse diferente, seu coração não previa um rapaz insistente que iria lhe desarmar por completo.

Até quando o Kim teve que entregar um relatório sobre escritores coreanos clássicos, o maior fez um esforço mental descomunal para ajudar o mais velho a estudar, para enfim Minseok conseguir escrever o relatório. Aguentar um Kim choroso e estressado não era fácil, principalmente desmotivado, mas Chanyeol tirou de letra, com seus abraços apertados e seu cheirinho de abacaxi.

Sentia que devia tanto ao Park, que ir a festa de aniversário um pouco mais "normal" como Jongin havia sugerido, não era nada, o desconforto valeria a pena no final das contas.

Jongin sentado no chão olhando o rapaz com a segunda troca de roupa enquanto tomava um chá quente de gengibre, estava especialmente frio aquele dia, o jornal havia falado que possivelmente iria nevar, a primeira neve do ano.

— Min, eu trouxe roupas minhas também — comentou vendo a insatisfação do menor, um bico frustrado se olhando no espelho, com um suéter colocado pela metade.

Se olhava com desapontamento, queria estar bonito para Chanyeol, não entendia o porquê, mas queria, e olhando para si, vestido apenas um braço e a cabeça com um suéter como era de costume, ele se sentia normal demais, queria surpreender, ficar diferente, mais bonito.

— Estão limpas né? — perguntou o óbvio vendo o Kim virar os olhos e abrir a bolsa esparramando várias peças sobre sua cama.

— Claro que sim né, não iria fazer isso com você, cê sabe.

— Jongin, ele vai vim dormir aqui… — comentou sem empolgação nenhuma.

— Isso é bom, não é? — questionou vendo o outro se trocar de roupa frente ao espelho.

— Eu não sei, eu me sinto eufórico, mas… sei lá — fez uma pose de que não sabia responder e voltou a se encarar.

— Você gosta dele — o Kim mais novo não escondia nada, falava na lata, mesmo que fosse ácido o comentário.

— Gosto? — se virou vermelho para o outro, um pouco surpreso.

— Você está assim, por se sentir inseguro sobre sua casa, embora você não se sinta assim comigo e com Kyung, nem com o seu pai, portanto você gosta dele. Ele te manda mensagem e você sempre sorri respondendo, mesmo que não tenha graça. — explicou fazendo Minseok arregalar os olhos e logo abaixar o olhar — Acho que eu não preciso explicar mais né? 

Minseok negou.

— Acha que ele será igual o Jongdae? — perguntou receoso, tinha um certo medo de romance, embora tinha certeza que quando estivesse perto do mais novo iria jogar tudo isso pro ar.

— Bom se ele for, sabemos o que aconteceu com Jongdae né — comentou rindo despreocupado.

— Foi você que me ajudou a cuidar da mão do seu irmão, não seja tão antiético Kim Jongin — chamou a atenção do mais velho sério, Minseok não gostava de violência.

— Ah, Jongdae mereceu — comentou rindo — e pensar que meu irmão gastou réu primário esmurrando o rapaz, ai, nunca vou esquecer aquele dia…

— Você não presta — riu por fim, mesmo que não concordasse com violência, foi aliviante ver a intenção de proteção em Kyungsoo, mesmo que ele estivesse agredindo seu ex, no ano que as coisas aconteceram.

Começou a provar as camisas que Jongin trouxe, até que vestiu uma branca com botões pretos, uma calça jeans preta com um rasgo no joelho, mais um de seus costumeiros all'stars e permitiu que seu amigo arrumasse seus cabelos, gostou do resultado, embora estive diferente demais do Minseok comum que ele era, talvez se vestiria assim mais vezes.

— Olha só esse gostoso! — gritou o da pele amorenada, fazendo Minseok virar para si com as bochechas rosadas. — pode avisar Min, se o Chanyeol não te quiser eu quero, viu.

O mais novo ficou encarando Jongin com aquele olhar abismado, até que ambos caíram na risada. 

— Não conseguiria te beijar, beijar é nojento, lembra? — comentou vendo o outro ficar sem jeito pelos comentários que fizera anteriormente sobre o outro.

— Você não sentia nada beijando o Jongdae? — perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Ah, que era nojento, toda a troca de saliva, pra falar a verdade eu acho que nunca senti tanto por ele, só sei lá! Parece que eu só lembro de ter sentido os sentimentos ruins do relacionamento. — comentou passando um perfume bem sutil, pois não era do seu feitio usar esse tipo de coisa, mas adorava quando abraçava Chanyeol e sentia o cheiro sutil almiscarado do perfume que ele dizia pegar emprestado de seu pai.

— E você está disposto a sentir coisas pelo Chanyeol? — indagou vendo o rapaz fazer biquinho frustrado, enquanto sentava na cama.

— "Ele está disposto a ter alguma coisa comigo?" Essa é a pergunta certa Jongin — respondeu a contragosto — eu sou estranho, as pessoas não gostariam de ficar perto de mim, você mesmo disse.

Jongin se arrependeu de sempre dar com a língua nos dentes, não demorou muito sentando ao lado do rapaz puxando ele para um abraço repentino.

— Eu sei que eu não pedi, não apropriadamente, desculpa pelas coisas que eu falei de você, cê sabe que eu falo merda demais, cê é incrível, até demais, a pessoa que não te quiser está perdendo um garoto de ouro — falou passando a mão nas costas de Minseok.

— Eu sei Jongin, mas…

— Não, sem mas, você quer se deixar apaixonar pelo Chanyeol? — jogou a questão sem nem deixar o rapaz refletir as desculpas dadas, fazendo o Min se esconder dentro dos braços de Jongin.

— Eu tenho medo Nini, eu tenho muito medo, de tudo se repetir, acho que eu não quero sofrer de novo — disse receoso. 

Esse era um pensamento que sempre recorria na cabeça do Kim, que agora estava tomada pelo efeito Chanyeol, qualquer coisa que supostamente estivesse a ver com o Park, tomava proporções imensas no consciente do universitário.

— Deixa acontecer, se você sentir vontade de beijar ele, se deixe ir, se você quiser abraçar, abrace,se deixe levar Min.

— Ok.

— O importante é estar feliz e ver a felicidade do outro — terminou Jongin, vendo o celular do outro tocar o despertador, pois como métodos incorrigíveis, Minseok era extremamente metódico.

— Tenho que sair, obrigado por vir Nini — sorriu pegando o casaco e o cachecol. Conferindo o endereço do rapaz na aba privada de mensagens de ambos.

— Vem, vou só me trocar, aí vamos de Uber.

— Nini! — reclamou sabendo que não haveria a mínima opção para contestação.

— Lembre-se, como pessoas normais, cê não quer um pouco de conforto? Já está de noite, e está frio, vamos de carro, depois é só chegar e lavar as roupas né? — convenceu o rapaz com poucos argumentos, vendo Minseok revirar os olhos e concordar contragosto.

— Já aviso de antemão que eu não fico confortável.

— Por favor, andando no frio você pode ficar doente, e não queremos isso — deu a cartada final vendo o rapaz assentir sem reclamar mais, se trocou e chamou o veículo enquanto desciam pelas escadas.

Levando o presente do aniversariante em mãos ele estava ansioso, se sentia desconfortável de andar no Uber, mas o conforto era consideravelmente bom, no aquecedor enquanto estava fazendo aproximadamente dez graus fora do carro, conversando baixinho com Jongin, que tentava lhe acalmar o tempo todo, mal percebeu quando o motorista parou na porta da casa de dois andares.

Se despediu de Jongin logo sendo recebido com um olhar solícito, ainda achava que talvez desse algo errado, mas ainda assim, tinha ido longe demais para poder voltar agora, sem luvas se sentia um tanto quanto nu, portanto afundou o rosto no cachecol vermelho que era de sua mãe e tocou a campainha.

Logo Baekhyun atendeu, e meu deus quanta ansiedade, a mão suava, e seu corpo tremia, como se estivesse com frio.

— Oi Minseok, vou te apresentar para os meus pais, aí você sobe pra entregar seu presente pro mini Park.

— Mini Park? — questionou baixinho ajeitando o cachecol para que seu rosto, ausente de máscaras aparecesse.

— Vai entender assim que ver meu pai.

Entrou, logo sendo agraciado pelo cheiro de desinfetante recém passado, e lembrou de Chanyeol falando para ele ir no seu aniversário que o maior daria um jeito do Kim não se sentir desconfortável. Retirou a jaqueta que utilizava e o cachecol, sentindo o ar quente do aquecedor lhe acolher, viu o Byun lhe olhar de cima em baixo e sorrir para si levantando o polegar em aprovação.

— Caprichou! — exclamou acompanhando o rapaz para dentro de sua casa — está muito bonito Min.

Quando saiu do hall de entrada e chegou a sala de jantar mediana, ele viu o pai e a mãe de Chanyeol, logo ficando tímido e enrubescido, viu como sorriram para si e retribuiu, tímido o bastante para desviar o olhar para os balões azuis e amarelos flutuantes, presos com fita adesiva e o letreiro de parabéns grande em letras garrafais.

— Prazer, sou o Kim Minseok — cumprimentou com uma reverência em noventa graus forçando-se a vencer timidez.

— Nossa que rapaz bonito — a mulher disse sem rodeios fazendo o Kim ficar mais avermelhado, sustentando um sorriso tímido no rosto.

— Sinta-se a vontade, filho — disse o homem mais velho ajeitando os doces na mesa, contendo a garota mais nova de pegar alguns deles.

— Vou levar ele até o orelhudo — comentou Baekhyun puxando Minseok pelo ombro até a escada.

Na cozinha os dois mais velhos estavam num debate assíduo sobre o suposto pretendente de Chanyeol.

— Pelo menos o Chanyeol tem bom gosto — a mãe e a irmã comentaram juntas ao pararem de ouvir os passos do rapaz pela casa.

O mais velho apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ele é fofo — disse o mais velho surpreendendo as duas, afinal ele sempre era carrasco com supostos namorados do Byun, afastando alguns ficantes do rapaz com apenas olhares.

— Tem seu selo de aprovação? — questionou a mulher surpresa.

— Ele chegou, olhou pra gente e quase chorou, não acho que uma pessoa assim possa ser prejudicial para o Chanyeol entende? — viu a mulher concordar e suspirar.

— Sinto que tem alguma coisa com esse rapaz.

— Então… — concordou o patriarca, sentando-se na cadeira suspirando de cansaço.

Enquanto isso ao ver a porta do quarto de Chanyeol, com os caracteres do nome do rapaz pendurados na porta, ele suspirou, ouvindo o Byun bater na porta e receber um "Entra" do maior e sua voz alta para causar uma reviravolta dentro do universitário ali. Baekhyun abriu a porta e fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

— Chanyeol, o Minseok já chegou. — ele falou vendo o maior sem camisa se arrumando.

— Aí meu deus, eu tô fodido. — virou correndo para vestir a camisa estendida na cama e viu ambos entrando no quarto, tomou um susto — Achei que estivesse lá embaixo — respirando com dificuldade segurando a camisa com as bochechas rosadas.

Logo se apressou em vesti-la para poder conversar com o rapaz. Mal sabia Chanyeol que ele fora muito bem observado, e claro que seria um doido de dizer que o mais novo não era bonito, mas ele não sabia se realmente o Park iria gostar de si, da mesma forma que ele tinha apreço pelo rapaz.

— Vou terminar de arrumar, porque logo meu boy chega — fechou a porta deixando ambos sozinhos no quarto naquele silêncio de constrangimento.

Os dois, enrubescidos pela situação, mas ainda assim o Park buscava o olhar do outro que claramente estava tímido demais para retribuí-lo.

— Eu… Não precisava de presente, na verdade eu achei que não fosse vir — comentou olhando para a embalagem brilhante que o rapaz trazia consigo.

— Impossível, quer dizer, impossível eu não vir, você é sempre tão paciente comigo — respondeu se aproximando e entregando o presente para Chanyeol.

— Obrigado, eu… Acho que não precisava, mas mesmo assim muito obrigado. — abriu vendo que logo se tratava de um jogo de RPG, era o jogo que Chanyeol queria comprar, mas não tinha dinheiro, e seu irmão se recusou a gastar pois seu pai estava pagando muito já, e de fato era verdade. — Meu deus! Você pagou uma grana alta nesse jogo, Minseok?

— Não se preocupa, eu paguei metade e o meu pai metade, — explicou vendo o maior ficar eufórico. — Gostou?

— Se eu gostei? Eu adorei! — Não aguentou cortou a distância pouca até o rapaz e abraçou o menor pelo pescoço.

Minseok não se sentia a pessoa mais limpa do mundo, mas retribuiu o abraço na hora sentindo o cheiro de sabonete da pele, e o cheiro sutil do perfume que já tinha se acostumado. Apertou o corpo do outro contra o seu, ouvindo o coração acelerado do maior, enquanto sentia a respiração em seu cabelo. Seu corpo estava agindo de uma maneira mais eufórica do que quando estava com Jongdae, e seu amigo estava certo ele estava gostando do Park, sabia que isso provavelmente daria errado, mas já estava afundado em sentimentos.

— Obrigado — sussurrou contra o cabelo do outro, deixando selares nos fios cheirosos.

— Feliz aniversário — felicitou baixinho deixando aquele momento íntimo para ambos.

Se separaram, abrindo deixa para que o mais velho observasse o quarto do aniversariante, e riu pela constatação do óbvio. Aquilo tinha a cara do maior, pôsteres de heróis de quadrinhos, uma estante com mangás e quadrinhos, seus jogos e outros produtos que colecionava, o edredom azul combinando com o travesseiro, ambos estampados pelo mapa do Pac-Man, eram tão característicos do rapaz que o universitário julgava seu apartamento sem personalidade comparando a tantas referências aos gostos pessoais de Chanyeol.

— Seu quarto é tão bonito — comentou se sentando na cadeira própria para a jogatina do outro.

— Obrigado.

A porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um Sehun e um Baekhyun angustiado.

— Vamo, a tia mandou vocês descerem — Sehun ditou sem paciência, mas logo viu o rosto rosado de Chanyeol e tratou de rir da situação.

Enquanto desciam Minseok escutava uma voz familiar, e frente a mesa ele se surpreendeu ao ver Kyungsoo ali, deu uma risadinha baixinho para si.

— Kyungsoo? — chamou logo entendendo a situação.

— Xiumin? O que você tá fazendo aqui? — perguntou um pouco assustado, não imaginava encontrá-lo ali, embora já tivesse associado os pontos a muito tempo.

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Baekhyun.

— Somos melhores amigos — ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do choque inicial de Baekhyun seguido pela risada de Minseok, todos estavam acomodados, Chanyeol encarava o suposto namorado de seu irmão, enquanto via ele conversar com Minseok e Baekhyun, avaliava toda a situação com uma ponta de ciúmes, palatável para Sehun que ria da cara do seu amigo e do restante das pessoas ali sentadas, pois ninguém que percebia.

— Eramos vizinhos, e as crianças não gostavam de brincar comigo, porque eu era muito chorão, e também porque eu me machucava bastante; eu era mais novo, tinha quatro anos só, aí quando me chamavam pra brincar na rua, minha mãe tinha que ficar sentada na calçada comigo, porque eu tinha só quatro anos, com o tempo por causa disso as crianças foram parando de me chamar pra brincar e quando eu aparecia eles me ignoravam, fingiam que eu não existia. Bom isso até eu encontrei o Kyungsoo e o irmão dele Jongin. — Kyungsoo sinalizou que ele iria contar o resto.

— As crianças da rua me excluíam por que eu sou adotado, e consequentemente excluíam meu irmão também, aí chegou o dia que um garoto que falava meio fanho veio perguntar se eu e Jongin não queríamos ir brincar na casa dele, já que os garotos da rua eram tão chatos — pausou após ouvir as risadas — Aí desde então somos amigos, eu estava lá pra quando ele perdeu a mãe — viu de relance Minseok concordar — ele e o pai dele me ajudaram quando meus pais faleceram a uns dois anos atrás e assim seguimos.

— Ele foi o meu irmão mais velho que eu não tive, já que ele é seis anos mais velho que eu, e eu sou filho único. — completou se sentindo tímido ainda, mais por causa do olhar de Chanyeol em si do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Sorte a sua — falou Yoora cirurgicamente após o término da fala de Minseok, recebendo um olhar de reprovação dos dois irmãos e uma risada de Sehun.

Na hora de cantar parabéns teve a puxada do coro "com quem será", porém senhor Park cortou qualquer coisa desse tipo para não constranger seu filho, frustrando Baekhyun e Yoora que queriam atormentar o gigante orelhudo. Realmente, na percepção de Minseok o maior era a cara de seu pai, com exceção dos olhos, esses eram mais similares aos da mãe, que por sinal era totalmente diferente de Baekhyun, mesmo o Byun sendo muito parecido com a mulher.

Já no quarto do Park, os rapazes sentados no chão, até mesmo Minseok, tentava parecer normal ao fato disso, assim conversavam, entregando os presentes, e quando Baekhyun entregou o seu ele riu olhando para o outro universitário.

— Ainda bem que você avisou o Sehun, Min, porque caso não, íamos dar o mesmo presente.

E quando Chanyeol abriu a embalagem de presente e viu uma caixa com mais uma figure action, Sorriu agradecendo o irmão, era um item estimado, a única que precisava para completar a coleção, das figures do filme dos vingadores, o presente de Sehun e o de Kyungsoo foram igual, um vale presente na loja virtual da steam, para o Park poder comprar os jogos que gostava.

Tinham perdido completamente a noção do tempo, quando a matriarca da família Park abriu a porta e entrou pegando eles rindo despreocupadamente não poupou sorrisos. 

— Tá tarde, só preciso que falem baixo.

— Acho que deu a hora de ir embora — disse Minseok um pouco aflito vendo que era meia noite já, tinha passado do seu horário e isso deixava ele um pouco desconfortável.

— Fica mais — pediu a mulher ainda parada no batente.

— Está tarde — argumentou ainda se sentindo desconfortável.

— Minha mãe chegou pra me buscar — afirmou Sehun olhando o celular interrompendo tudo que estava acontecendo — Valeu pela festa, feliz aniversário, e curte teu final de semana — logo pediu licença a mulher e saiu apressado.

— Essa é a deixa para eu oferecer carona a vocês? — Chanyeol logo concordou pegando a bolsa que tinha organizado, já que ia dormir na casa de Minseok.

— Você vai dormir fora, Baekhyun? — questionou a mulher, mas o Byun sabia já do que se tratava, aquilo não era um questionamento e sim uma ordem. — Você some da minha frente esse final de semana. Quero paz, já vou despachar tua irmã pra casa da amiga dela… — daí em diante os quatro caíram na risada não acreditando no que a mulher falava, mas tinham consciência o suficiente para não ir contra.

Chanyeol estava de olho, contou mentalmente todas as vezes que que o rapaz falou que ia lavar as mãos e aquela última antes de entrar no carro fora a quinquagésima oitava vez que lavava as mãos, elas estavam vermelhas já, e o rapaz estava visivelmente tenso, Kyungsoo já conhecia o Kim portanto sabia o que se passava, fazia quase cinco horas que Minseok estava fora de casa numa situação totalmente desfavorável para si, sem suas máscaras e as luvas se sentia refém, andando em carros não higienizados corretamente, sentando no chão, tocando uns nos outros aquilo estava corroendo o rapaz de olhos felinos.

O semblante pálido dele era sutilmente perceptível, tentava ao máximo parecer que não estava incomodado, mas o tique de estalar os dedos mesmo que eles não fizessem som algum lhe entregava, e como um amigo a longa data Kyungsoo olhou pelo retrovisor e captou o desconforto do rapaz.

— Baekhyun? — Chamou ouvindo um murmúrio em resposta — cê pode ir mais rápido, por favor?

O outro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, jogou da terceira para a quarta marcha e acelerou, tendo como resposta aquele sorriso de coração que tanto gostava. Ficou feliz por seu pai gostar do rapaz, fazia anos que não se sentia confortável em expandir uma relação que ia apenas a fodas casuais, para um namoro, oportunidade não faltou, mas nunca achou que era o momento certo, após o acontecimento dos dezesseis anos. 

Estava profundamente feliz com a situação atual, queria apenas chegar na casa de Do é festejar que no final tudo deu certo, ainda mais se com certeza a notícia no fim do dia sobre seu irmão e Minseok fosse positiva. 

Parou frente ao prédio do rapaz, logo ele pulou para fora do carro agradecendo como se o feito de levá-lo até ali fosse extraordinário e por fim Baekhyun saiu. 

— Ele não estava bem, né? — perguntou ao Kyungsoo vendo ele assentir.

— Creio que foi demais pra ele, vou mandar mensagem a hora que eu chegar em casa. — estava visivelmente preocupado batucando os dedos no celular aposto — fico feliz de ver ele se esforçando pra sair da zona de conforto, ver ele sem máscaras ou luvas…

Deixou a frase morrer tomando assim por um suspiro quando a mão do outro tocou seu joelho num apoio silencioso.

— Ele precisa de um psicólogo, se for muito a fundo até mesmo de um psiquiatra.

— Sabemos, Baek, todo mundo sabe, mas não podemos amarrar ele numa cadeira e obrigar ele a ir, quando ele acha que isso é normal — Decretou cansado, ele e Chinhae já haviam discutido diversas formas e meios possíveis para coagi-lo para ir a um profissional, mas nunca houve resultado.

— Irei conversar com Chanyeol, no final vai dar tudo certo, ok? — confirmou vendo um assentir e um suspiro do outro.

_Touch_

Ambos estavam parados olhando o céu nublados e sentindo o vento frio passar por seus corpos, naquela noite mais fria do outono até então. O nariz de Minseok estava entupido e avermelhado, seu rosto estava coçando, e ele continuava desconfortável; não iria coçar pois suas mãos estavam sujas, não iria tocar no nariz para limpá-lo pois bactérias poderiam entrar pela via nasal, ele estava a um passo de entrar em colapso, os olhos estavam cheios d'água, ele se sentia tão sujo, tão nojento que seu organismo vibrava de repulsa.

Mas então começou a nevar, a primeira neve daquele ano, flocos quase translúcidos iam caindo como penas pelo céu, e assistir a primeira neve era uma tradição de família, que fazia com seu pai, sua mãe Kyungsoo e Jongin, bom, era isso até a matriarca da família Kim morrer.

O vento frio já não era mais incômodo e a sensação de sujeira não parecia mais tão letal, sentia que estava conectado com a sua mãe, era estranho, como se ela estivesse ali — coisa que era impossível —, sentia apenas um arrepio na espinha, subindo até a nuca, e caçou o olhar do outro, ouviu um suspiro, viu as mãos do maior tremendo, e o rosto avermelhado com foco na ponta do nariz bem rosada pelo frio — conseguia ser surpreendentemente lindo, e fofo —, captou o momento exato que ele virou para si, puxando o ar numa lufada só.

— Minseok? — chamou baixinho tímido, mas diferente da sua voz trêmula e baixa, o olhar e o semblante se complementava e passava a pura decisão; parecia que ele estava falando algo difícil de ser dito. — Eu acho que eu gosto de você… Não, eu tenho certeza. Argh que patético — virou para o outro lado se odiando na mesma hora por esse fiasco.

— Eu também gosto de você, Chanyeol — retribuiu ainda perdido, voltando a olhar a nevasca, nem ao menos se dando conta do que havia dito.

Quando perceberam o que aconteceu, logo após o fim do silêncio sepulcral em meio a brisa gélida banhada em pequenos flocos de neve ambos se olharam assustados.

— Você gosta de mim? — indagou o baixinho totalmente surpreso — Como isso é possível? Espera aí, romanticamente falando? 

— Mas como assim você gosta de mim? Achei que eu nunca tivesse chance com você.

— Meu deus, você gosta de mim! — disse Minseok se dando conta da situação — e eu gosto de você — resolveu olhar para o outro vendo o rosto sorridente dele, logo sentiu seu coração acelerar, porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Hein?

— E você gosta de mim — ele reafirmou como se fosse a informação mais importante do mundo, abrindo os braços para enlaçar o rapaz que recuou instantaneamente.

— Fica longe de mim! — gritou ele dando três passos para trás e assustando o Park. — estou sujo, e você também. Eu estou passando mal.

A tontura havia voltado junto com o revirar do estômago, entrou apressado pela porta de vidro do prédio deixando a chave para que o Park pegasse, levando consigo apenas a chave do apartamento cujo os chaveiros eram diferentes ele subia apressado as escadas apressado, com um Chanyeol preocupado atrás carregando uma mochila pesada com roupas e jogos para o resto do final de semana.

O aniversariante se surpreendeu, ao abrir a porta do apartamento e ver o rapaz tirando a roupa com as mãos trêmulas e o corpo cambaleante do rapaz, viu apenas a Boxer listrada do menor antes dele sussurrar alguma coisa, logo entrando no banheiro ao lado do hall de entrada. Chanyeol escutou o som perfeito do que estava acontecendo, bateu na porta do banheiro chamando pelo menor.

— Minseok, tá tudo bem? — bateu na porta escutando novamente o som de que o universitário estava vomitando.

Por uns longos minutos o Park sentado no hall de entrada ouviu o Kim limpar o banheiro inteiro, se desculpando pelo que aconteceu, quando o bibliotecário entrou no banho tudo ficou em silêncio, o apartamento estava escuro e ele conversava por mensagens com Sehun. Estava muito preocupado com a situação, e apenas o som da água caindo não contribuía, estava quase ligando para o pai do rapaz para buscar por ajuda, quando finalmente a porta saiu, o corpo avermelhado com algumas escoriações suaves, se fosse o que Chanyeol estava pensando… Ele não iria fazer constatações. 

— Obrigado por permanecer no hall de entrada, lavei o banheiro pra você tomar banho, e mais uma vez me desculpa.

Ficou em silêncio vendo o rapaz sumir apartamento à dentro, acendendo as luzes, a única coisa que dava para se ter do universitário era o som abafado dos pés descalços pelo chão limpo, Chanyeol entrou no banho e se limpou o máximo que conseguiu, respondeu as perguntas do rapaz sobre por sua roupa para lavar e tentou relaxar, mas não conseguia, a imagem do rapaz passando mal por sua causa foi demais, o bibliotecário estando normal demais para ser verdade.

Saiu do banheiro e pegou as roupas voltando ao cubículo para se trocar, novamente com roupas saiu do banheiro e viu o mais velho encostado na bancada fervendo alguma coisa no fogão pequeno, caminhou até ele e abraçou ele pela cintura afundando o rosto nos fios que secavam.

— Você está melhor? — perguntou preocupado olhando para o que o rapaz estava fervendo ali.

— Estou, é o Jongin pediu que eu fosse 'normal', mas não deu muito certo — falou frustrado, se aconchegando nos braços do outro. — Achei que você não fosse gostar de mim; isso é meio que novidade, porque até mesmo com meu ex quem teve o interesse inicial foi eu.

Minseok sentia ainda que de modo desconfortável as mãos do outro alisando sua pele, por cima dos rastros vermelhos que ficaram quando ele se esfregou no banho, toda essa observação e carinho eram novos para si, tirando a família de seu melhor amigo e a sua própria família ele não tinha muitas demonstrações de afeto fora de seu círculo íntimo, de quebra não sabia como considerar Chanyeol, alguém íntimo? Ou alguém de fora? Os toques que lhe eram dados naquele momento correspondia a uma intimidade além de tudo que já teve.

— Chanyeol, o que somos? — questionou de modo incisivo, deixando o abraço do rapaz enquanto punha o miojo que ia comer em seu prato, tão bem lustrado que poderia servir de espelho.

— Eu não sei, na verdade achei que você fosse me expulsar daqui, quando eu dissesse que eu gosto de você — riu baixinho coçando a cabeça sentando na cama enquanto era encarado profundamente.

— Eu quero namorar você — falou objetivo surpreendendo o maior, e até a si mesmo, mas tinham lisas que precisavam ser ditas, e o Kim se aproveitou da falta de reação do outro —, cê sabe que eu não sou alguém de casualidades, na verdade isso pra mim é muito novo ainda, visto que eu só tive um relacionamento antigo, que foi conturbado com diversas coisas… Enfim, eu gosto de você, e é recíproco, fico feliz com isso, mas eu não sei o que fazer daqui pra frente, por isso quero namorar você. — nesse momento ele tinha largado os hashis de metal apoiados na tigela mantendo os olhos desviados do rapaz, a timidez assumindo as rédeas da situação. — E-eu, eu q-quero que você me ensine a-a ser um bom namorado.

Chanyeol estava feliz, sorrindo como o Kim gostava de observar, pegou-se preso ao sorriso do Park; principalmente quando ele levantou e sentou-se frente a Minseok ainda sorrindo, os olhos estavam brilhantes e os dedos inquietos buscaram a mão do outro apoiada na mesa, deixando o universitário com aquele sentimento de falência interna, o rapaz achou que ia morrer naquele momento, seu coração estava acelerado, as mãos pequenas começaram a suar. 

— Eu também não tenho experiências, Min, — falou tranquilo, todo compreensivo, e o bibliotecário ficava todo derretido quando ele falava assim. — a gente pode descobrir juntos, se você permitir, é claro.

Lá estava ele com as bochechas rosadas e o sorriso aberto, olhava Minseok com devoção, o rosto perdido em meio a fumaça do miojo que subia e passava por seu rosto. 

— Isso tá acontecendo mesmo? Ou é só delírio coletivo? — o bibliotecário perguntou um pouco tímido, ainda incrédulo pelo que estava acontecendo, jamais achou que as coisas dariam certo para si, pelo menos não na vida romântica.

Chanyeol riu do comentário do outro, era possível perceber sua timidez agindo em meio a aqueles comentários descontraídos. Ele era tão fofo, que o Park não se aguentava, olhava o outro sugando macarrão instantâneo, ficando com as bochechas cheias antes de mastigar e engolir, não aguentava a fofura do rapaz, encarava de modo incessante, a ponto do Kim remexer na cadeira soltando um muxoxo com a boca cheia.

— Por que você me olha tanto? — reclamou com um biquinho, recebendo uma risada em resposta — quer assistir alguma coisa? Ou até mesmo jogar algo, deixo você baixar algum jogo… 

— Não, estou cansado, e você também, eu vejo isso no seus olhos — interrompeu o outro indo até o celular que estava tocando.

Era seu irmão, e tinham algumas mensagens dele na conversa privada, rejeitou a chamada, logo abrindo as mensagens, que eram sobre o Minseok, sobre como ele estava e tudo mais, respondeu que estava ocupado, e como sempre recebeu carinhas maliciosas como resposta, se pegou rindo da situação.

— Do que você está rindo aí — perguntou Minseok enxugando as mãos indo escovar os dentes.

— Meu irmão acha que estamos fazendo coisas impróprias — viu o exato momento que o Kim lhe olhou assustado ficando vermelho como um pimentão.

— Eu esqueço, que o Baekhyun é muito impróprio às vezes.

— Sempre né? — sentou-se na cama para esperar o outro.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro Minseok olhava no espelho conversando consigo mesmo por pensamentos, pensava que agora que eram namorados iriam fazer coisas de namorado e namorados beijam, será que Chanyeol iria lhe apertar em lugares indevidos, como seu ex fazia? Tinha muitas duvidas, mas sentia que não podia se esconder mais, trancar-se no seu próprio banheiro para sempre, por causa da sua insegurança.

Saiu do banheiro vendo o Park deitado de olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo, estava tímido de tudo, subiu na cama com uma timidez fora do normal, passando por cima do rapaz ao seu lado para deitar perto da parede onde gostava de dormir e assim descansou o corpo no colchão, sentiu o outro virar para si, passando a mão pelas sua cintura.

— Boa noite, amor — sussurrou, percebendo que o outro arrepiou, Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer, mas estava acertando em cheio.

— Boa noite nada, vai escovar os dentes — resmungou virando na cama encarando o outro levemente zangado, acompanhou com os olhos na meia luz que entrava pela persiana aberta do apartamento.

Riu surpreendendo o outro com um selar na testa, saiu da cama levando o celular teclando com velocidade, devido ao nervosismo suas mãos suavam, ao se encarar no espelho viu que estava meio avermelhado, outras coisas criavam vida além dos sentimentos, e isso lhe deixava um pouco frustrado.

_**Você** : Baek? Eu preciso de ajuda, como eu faço pra… Sei lá, criar um clima com o Minseok? _

_**Baek** : MEU DEUS O QUE ACONTECEU? Deu tudo certo? Me contaaaaa._

_**Você:** Deu, só me responde por favor! _

_**Baek** : Usa camisinha viu? Bom, sei lá… Cada corpo reage diferente, o básico é pra você chegar bem perto dele, abraçar ele pela cintura, dar uns beijos no pescoço dele, acho que é isso, se ele recusar qualquer aproximação você para na hora, espero ser irmão de um cavaleiro, não de um babaca, ok? Agora vai lá dar uns beijinhos._

Enquanto escovava os dentes, Chanyeol tentava acalmar a ereção que cresceu apenas por imaginar em beijar Minseok, se olhava no espelho achando-se o ser mais patético do mundo, mas ainda assim teve que sair do banheiro, não poderia ficar ali pra sempre se consumindo em suas inseguranças.

Minseok estava dormindo, sonhando com algo que ele jamais se lembraria quando acordasse, não sentiu quando a mão do Park enlaçou sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto do maior, passou a sentir pequenos arrepios quando selares começaram a ser distribuídos pela sua nuca, tão delicados que pareciam pétalas de peônias, se remexeu um pouco incomodado se aconchegando no outro, dando a entender a Chanyeol que queria uma continuação.

E o aniversariante continuou arrastando com carinho os lábios pela pele, sentindo o menor se remexer, ouvindo um murmúrio que mais parecia um gemido Chanyeol parou, foi quando o Kim virou para si com o olhar felino num tom questionativo. Se espreguiçou e suspirou colando os corpos.

— O que estava fazendo? — perguntou olhando para cima o rosto envergonhado do rapaz, porque Chanyeol tinha que ser tão fofo?

— Eu queria te beijar — segredou baixinho olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos do menor.

— Cê já escovou os dentes né? — a pergunta foi meio em vão pois sentia o hálito fresco do outro, mas ainda assim queria a confirmação alheia, e logo Chanyeol assentiu — Bom, eu vou escovar os dentes e a gente resolve isso.

Levantou quase pulando o corpo do outro e correu para o banheiro sem se preocupar com a pessoa do andar de baixo, não pode negar que escovou os dentes com uma velocidade maior do que utilizava, Minseok estava eufórico, tinha dormido, estava cansado, mas acordar sentindo o calor se Chanyeol, o peso da mão alheia sobre sua barriga a respiração próxima a si, e principalmente os lábios cheios passando por sua nuca, lhe minavam muitos instintos que tinha. Voltou com pressa mal dando tempo para o maior se preparar, sentia seu coração acelerado como um carro de fórmula um, ainda sentia o peso da mão alheia sobre seu corpo. 

Deitou-se ao lado do Park assustando o rapaz pelo movimento repentino na cama, selou os lábios ainda de olhos abertos vendo o maior se assustar ainda mais, arregalando os olhos, vendo o susto nos olhos do outro ele se afastou respirando fundo, mas teve uma das mãos procurada pela mão de Chanyeol.

— Desculpa, acho que eu fui muito depressa — falou um pouco afetado, sentindo a maciez dos lábios bem desenhados do outro, mesmo estando deitados um do lado do outro olhando para cima, sentia um carinho do polegar enquanto as mãos estavam juntas — Desculpa — sussurrou novamente.

— Eu só fiquei sem reação, não tem problema. Se quiser apagar esse beijo, para termos um outro beijo melhor.

Chanyeol virou para a direção do outro após falar, estavam visivelmente tímidos, mas decididos a tentar algo, se olhando com pouco tato para a situação o Park passou um dos braços na cintura do Kim, aproximando os rostos, enquanto o menor fazia o que antigamente fazia ao ter momentos assim com seu ex, desceu a mão pelo peitoral sentindo o corpo magro do outro.

Quando o rosto de Chanyeol deslizou pela pele da bochecha, soltando o ar com pesar, o que fez com que o universitário se arrepiasse, soltando uma exclamação, apertando o tecido do pijama do Park, ele fechou os olhos sentindo, os lábios deslizando pela linha do maxilar em direção ao pescoço, o Kim ofegava apertando ainda mais o tecido do pijama, puxando o corpo do outro contra o seu próprio; o que acabou assustando Chanyeol, não sabia ler as reações daquilo, mas estava adorando provar o gosto da pele alheia 

— Está tudo bem? Espero não estar te machucando.

— Não está — afirmou mexendo a cabeça em afirmação — continua, por favor — pediu desviando o olhar.

Chanyeol sorriu, puxando o corpo do outro para mais próximo do seu, encostando os troncos e sentindo as ereções formadas, ambos com os hormônios incendiados mal conseguiam conter os estímulos, de maneira muito tranquila — diferente dos batimentos cardíacos — o maior dava selares sobre a pele, sentindo o corpo do outro apertar-se contra si, os dentes esbarraram na pele arrastando-se vagarosamente, fazendo Minseok convulsionar, engasgar com um possível gemido apertando os ombros, arqueando as costas; seus braços escorreram para as costas de Chanyeol estando completamente a mercê dos atos do maior.

A língua passava pela pele exposta do pescoço, enquanto o ar da respiração resfriava o lugar, deixando Minseok completamente ensandecido, os quadris se esfregavam, eram atos completamente instintivos, não tinham a intenção de aprofundar os toques, mas os corpos reagiam um ao outro com uma sintonia invejável.

— Chanyeol! — sussurrou quase gemendo com os dedos tremendo.

— Eu te machuquei? Ai desculpa — respondeu vendo o semblante inebriado do outro e a respiração ofegante.

— Por favor, me beija logo — Suplicou aproximando os rostos, subindo as mãos e arrastando a ponta dos dedos pela nuca de Chanyeol.

E o maior realizou o desejo de Minseok, começou com um selar tranquilo, que o universitário tratou de aprofundar, puxando o maxilar do aniversariante, o fazendo o Park abrir a boca, para as línguas se encontrarem, esfregarem-se uma na outra, sentindo a aspereza com o gosto de flúor da pasta de dente, com a mente totalmente nublada, o mais velho não ligava muito para o fato de que estava trocando saliva com Chanyeol.

Sentindo um dos braços formigar, o menor acabou subindo sob o corpo do outro, se aconchegando entre as pernas do aniversariante, de forma que não interrompesse o beijo, as mãos de Chanyeol haviam se encaixado tão bem na cintura larga do bibliotecário, exercendo uma pressão tão boa que deixava o Kim desnorteado.

Quando o ar deu por fim dentro dos pulmões da dupla, eles interromperam o beijo, com a reação de Minseok levando uma das mãos e tocando os lábios, o olhar perdido, nas havia um sorriso sustentado em seu rosto.

Ambos os corações estavam acelerados, as respirações ofegantes e os lábios avermelhados entreabertos, eram tão atrativos para ambos.

Naquela noite o Kim abandonou seu metodismo para perder mais algumas horas beijando Chanyeol, sentindo as mãos correram por seu tronco.


	8. Your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente como eu terminei a história, eu voltei a postar ela aqui até acabar..
> 
> Capítulo betado pela Gabi ❤️❤️

_Touch_

Chanyeol acordou sentindo um cheiro diferente, algo estranhamente familiar; um calor muito receptivo. À medida que foi abrindo os olhos e os fios castanho-claro levemente avermelhados preencheram sua visão, sorriu afundando o rosto nos fios espalhados pela cama. Sorveu o cheiro do perfume que nunca abandonava o corpo do outro pelos excessivos banhos que ele tomava.

Sorriu pensando no quão sortudo era, por ser correspondido pelo seu primeiro amor. Apertou o corpo de Minseok contra o seu ouvindo logo em seguida um murmúrio desconexo do rapaz, era a pessoa mais fofa que tinha visto e também a mais bonita. Chanyeol afirmava que o Kim era mais bonito até que seu irmão, que sempre foi seu referencial mais próximo de beleza.

Se ajeitou na cama vendo que iria cair pelo espaço estreito que ocupava, uma cama de solteiro não era pra ser ocupada por duas pessoas, ainda mais uma delas sendo do porte do Park. Se aconchegou encostando ainda mais no corpo do menor, sentindo o outro grudado em si. Chanyeol tinha receio, aquela era uma posição perigosa para os hormônios do rapaz; abraçou forte o mais velho empurrando-o para que não ficasse tão na borda da cama, pois realmente tinha medo de cair.

E na baixa luminosidade ele viu a pele clarinha do pescoço do mais velho, bem ali, prontinha para receber uns beijinhos de bom dia, “afinal quem não gosta de ser acordado com beijinhos?”, pensou o Park.

Minseok se remexia na cama, arrepiando-se por inteiro, despertando do sonho no qual nem iria se lembrar posteriormente, ondulando o quadril mesmo que de maneira inconsciente. Chanyeol sentia o corpo do outro reagir ao selares que plantava na região, até o momento que um suspiro foi ouvido; o mais velho se virou para si com aquele típico rosto de um despertar repentino, fazendo o Park sorrir.

— Bom dia — sussurrou o maior deixando um beijinho estalado na testa do Kim.

— Bom dia, vamos escovar os dentes? Sinto que dormi demais — reclamou se espreguiçando.

Acabou que o ato de se espreguiçar teve como resultado a queda de Chanyeol da cama, o que assustou Minseok e o deixou preocupado. Ele verificava o corpo do maior lhe ajudando a levantar e sentar na cama, perguntando o tempo inteiro se ele estaria bem, ou se sentia alguma dor. O Park não sabia lidar com a situação, além de estar muito envergonhado, por fim terminou rindo de si mesmo, como uma válvula de escape para toda aquela adrenalina.

— Para de rir, eu estou preocupado aqui, igual um idiota e você rindo — ralhou estapeando de leve a cabeça do mais novo —, eu que deveria estar rindo de você, da sua queda — completou entre um bocejo terminando de se espreguiçar.

Ato esse que prendeu a atenção de Chanyeol quando uma parte da barriga de Minseok apareceu, seria inexplicável dizer que a vista lhe encheu de água na boca, porém seria mentira dizer que não aconteceu.

— Você é bondoso demais para isso. Vamos escovar os dentes, preciso estar limpinho pra beijar meu namorado. — desviou o olhar ficando com as bochechas rosadas enquanto encarava o corpo do outro sob o olhar sonolento de Minseok, também constrangido.

O rosto avermelhado do bibliotecário foi impagável, misto de um sorriso constrangido com um olhar de felicidade, o rosto rosado era sem sombra de dúvidas a coisinha mais bonitinha que tinha visto até então. Estavam tímidos no banheiro, o Kim por causa do comentário do estudante, já Chanyeol estava nervoso por não saber como proceder a situação, era um tanto quanto inusitado, ele já tinha ido à casa de Minseok outras vezes e já havia escovado os dentes junto do universitário, parecia tudo igual, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Minseok trocou olhares com o maior através do espelho e sorriu com a pasta que escorria de um dos cantos da boca de Chanyeol, não importava o quão grande ele fosse, sempre seria assim, uma criança que cresceu demais. O Kim longo percebeu o olhar do maior preso em si enquanto sorria com o devaneio e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Que foi? — comentou rindo da secada que recebia descaradamente.

— Você está bonito, assim sabe, com essa cara de sono. 

— Você me deixa envergonhado com essas coisas, não estou acostumado com isso — murmurou antes de cuspir a pasta e enxaguar a boca. 

Minseok saiu de forma rápida e tímida do banheiro para ir fazer o café da manhã para ambos, deixando um Chanyeol envergonhado no banheiro. O bibliotecário estava feliz por ser correspondido e esperava que seu relacionamento não fosse como o de sua adolescência. Tinha confiança no mais novo, afinal se não tivesse não tinha o aceitado.

Abriu as janelas do apartamento deixando que a luz do dia entrasse. Seu celular começou a tocar na mesa onde havia esquecido ontem, antes de dormir; olhou o visor e sorriu por ler que era seu amigo, provavelmente Kyungsoo e Baekhyun estavam preocupados consigo e com Chanyeol, portanto logo se prontificou a atender.

— Oi Kyung — disse bocejando, vendo Chanyeol sair do banheiro e sorriu para o maior.

— Como que você tá? Não respondeu minhas mensagens, fiquei preocupado. — Minseok notou barulhos de vozes mais baixas além da voz de Kyungsoo.

— Avisa pro Baekhyun que o Chanyeol tá bem e aqui do meu lado caso precise de algo — afirmou rindo no silêncio absoluto que virou aquela chamada. — se não tiverem nada pra falar, eu preciso ir tenho que cuidar do meu namorado.

Não esperou muito para desligar, estava com a respiração acelerada, mas deixou uma nota mental de como falar sobre Park Chanyeol como seu namorado era um feito de lhe encher a boca. Foi abraçado pela cintura sorrindo da situação, ele negou com a cabeça. 

— Deve estar cheio de mensagens do seu irmão — comentou apontando para o celular do rapaz que estava próximo a cama.

— Estou ocupado demais neste momento — respondeu com a voz abafada conforme esfregava o rosto no pescoço do menor provando dos arrepios e sentindo o cheiro da pele alheia de perto.

— Pervertido, igual seu irmão — reclamou se afastando do abraço, sofrendo espasmos pelos arrepios e pelo calor que o Park proporcionava a si. — Quer aproveitar seu primeiro dia de maioridade como?

— Com você, de preferência — resmungou ajeitando os fios da franja, tentando esconder seu embaraço.

— Eu estava pensando de descer na conveniência e comprar algumas coisas pra gente tomar. — explicou se olhando no espelho; olhando mais para Chanyeol do que para si próprio, mas fingia que olhava sua pele.

— Vai me embebedar logo após do meu aniversário? — questionou rindo do rosto retorcido do bibliotecário.

— Não fale de mim como se eu fosse maléfico, não teria coragem de fazer isso, só quero aproveitar essa data importante — retorquiu cruzando os braços.

— Quer ir antes ou depois de tomar café? — perguntou Chanyeol vendo que não dava para recusar a proposta do Kim.

— Vamos acabar com o que sobrou de ontem, aí vamos.

— Sobrou algo de ontem?

— Não sei — respondeu rindo — pode deixar que eu vou fazer o café da manhã.

Cozinhar com Chanyeol se provou ser imensamente divertido, tendo em vista que o maior não fosse deixar a atividade inteira para Minseok. Era sempre divertido ter o Park junto a si. Naquele mês que estavam se conhecendo e consequentemente gostando um do outro, as coisas estavam muito diferentes para o Kim.

Tinha passado a almoçar com seu pai mais vezes, agora comia fora com mais frequência; pediu até comida num dia que Chanyeol foi em sua casa, pois o mais novo queria comer pizza e o Kim não sabia fazer isso ainda. Minseok tinha que confessar que a pizza estava muito gostosa, por mais que o Park tivesse que tranquilizar Minseok sobre a limpeza do lugar no qual pedia regularmente.

— Podíamos pedir aquela pizza novamente, né? — questionou o maior enquanto se deliciavam com a refeição matinal.

— Sim, com certeza, só preciso de um vinho, faz muito tempo que eu não tomo; acho que desde o meu aniversário — constatou um pouco surpreso.

Porém logo se pôs a pensar, não era alguém de um consumo alcoólico alto, gostava um pouco de vinho, mas fora isso não tinha um consumo regular desse tipo de coisa e se orgulhava, pois já havia visto casos de alcoolismo severo e não queria acabar nisso; embora que curtir um pouco com a maioridade de Chanyeol parecia muito divertido.

— Você toma vinho? Achei que não gostasse de nada alcoólico. — ironizou o maior, pois tinha percebido que o Kim não fazia nada de errado e ficar bêbado era uma dessas coisas.

Se dispôs até a imaginar sobre como seria a personalidade do universitário quando ele estivesse alto pela bebida, talvez mais despojada, talvez mais introvertida; levando em consideração Baekhyun — que ficava retraído, mas mantinha o assanhamento —, imaginava que o Minseok não fosse mudar tanto; mas ainda assim ficava pronto para observar.

— Alguns vinhos são doces, eu gosto desses. — Minseok explicou 

— Hm, você não me parece uma pessoa que gosta muito de doces.

— Eu só não como muito pra não engordar, mas eu gosto sim — resmungou cruzando os braços.

— Aposto que você com uma barriguinha ia ficar tão lindo quanto já é — afirmou vendo o olhar de surpresa do Kim enquanto as bochechas e orelhas ficavam avermelhadas.

As sobrancelhas arregaladas por detrás de um óculo redondo, o deixava mais bonito ainda na concepção de Chanyeol. Não houve resposta, afinal aquilo era algo que sempre fez parte negativamente da infância e pré adolescência de Minseok, então ele não tinha uma resposta certa, mas mantinha isso em mente.

— Não precisa se privar de comer, é só ter moderação — explicou Chanyeol, se mostrando preocupado em relação ao rosto impressionado do rapaz e seu silêncio contemplativo logo em seguida.

— Tudo bem. — concluiu Minseok por fim inclinando a cabeça sobre a mesa após terminar de comer — Você não está falando apenas para que eu me sinta bem comigo mesmo né? Você realmente me acha bonito?

Chanyeol segurou sua mão sobre a mesa, totalmente sério, como se fosse contar a coisa mais importante do mundo, fazendo o coração do menor disparar.

— Você é a coisa mais linda da face dessa terra, talvez do universo, eu só ressalto essas qualidades. Você não é só bonito, é inteligente, é fofo, é interessante, é compreensivo; você tem diversas qualidades que me faz continuar apaixonado por você.

O Kim estava vermelho como uma pimenta, mas mantendo um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

— Não tenho nem o que dizer, talvez um obrigado? — respondeu encabulado em suas próprias emoções.

— Não precisa responder nada, você é perfeito — continuou Chanyeol vendo o rapaz esconder o rosto envergonhado com as mãos pequenininhas.

O Park também estava tímido, não era sempre que ele costumava elogiar Sehun ou Baekhyun, mas sentia que com seu namorado poderia passar o tempo todo descrevendo as coisas que admirava nele e não as esgotariam, mesmo que se envergonhasse no processo. 

Perceber o embaraço no rosto de Minseok, que sempre terminava em risinhos tímidos, era o que indicava ao Park que estava tudo certo.

— Vamos escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa, aí vamos — recolhia as coisas da mesa para que as lavasse na pia, mesmo sobre os protestos do anfitrião.

— Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça — reclamou sem ser ouvido; cruzou os braços sorrindo enquanto negava com a cabeça. — Chanyeol, deixa que eu lavo a louça.

Não foi ouvido, restou assim que se metesse entre o Park e os pratos, rindo de si e do maior, podendo assim ajudar Chanyeol com os deveres. 

Tempo depois, com os dentes limpos, Minseok não se conteve em beijar o outro, desde o café da manhã quando o rapaz sorria para si com os lábios cheios e lhe dizia aquelas coisas que com certeza ficariam gravadas em sua mente; o Kim estava um pouco impaciente para ter os lábios do maior sobre si.

E quando teve se lembrou do dia anterior, suspirando em deleite; tinha encostado o corpo do Park no corredor para a sala, não haviam nem se trocado ainda, mas Minseok não queria perder tempo; rindo baixinho da surpresa de Chanyeol que teve suas costas encostadas na parede e percebeu o rosto do outro se aproximando de si.

O Park retribuiu o beijo, ainda sem saber o que fazer, por isso apenas abraçou o corpo do outro junto ao seu, percebeu que ele estava na ponta dos pés, se apoiando em seus ombros. Riu entre o beijo. Um selinho que foi transformado num beijo intenso quando os lábios se abriram e as línguas se tocaram.

Percebendo que o menor não iria aguentar naquela posição um pouco desconfortável, Chanyeol acabou inclinando-se sobre o corpo do outro, continuando o beijo e sentindo seu interior revirar como ontem a noite, enquanto também beijava o rapaz. O maior esperava que essa sensação durasse para sempre. 

Terminaram o beijo com selares e uma risadinha rouca que o maior direcionou ao Kim, respirando com um pouco mais de força, afinal os beijos sempre deixavam ambos ofegantes, coisa que era sempre apreciada pelos dois.

— Vamos nos trocar. — pediu Minseok puxando Chanyeol para próximos da cama onde havia seu guarda-roupa.

— Vou ver você se trocar? — questionou um pouco tímido, embora tentasse manter uma pose mais firme.

— Não — reclamou abraçando o próprio corpo numa medida de se proteger.

— Mas eu ainda verei tudo, qual é o problema de ver você de cueca? — Chanyeol tentou argumentar também tímido, não sabia de onde havia saído coragem para isso.

— Na hora certa você vai ver, agora não é a hora certa, simples — pôs fim a discussão indicando com os dedos para que Chanyeol se virasse de costas.

_Touch_

Tinham ligado para pizzaria enquanto Minseok esperava o Park sair de seu momento com o chuveiro, afinal após o banho que tiveram quando chegaram da conveniência, ficaram o dia inteiro sem lavar-se e ao longo do dia o corpo vai gerando sujeira que precisa ser limpa. Se limpar duas vezes por dia era o mínimo do bibliotecário, em dias quentes se lavava até cinco vezes por dia, mas sabia que Chanyeol não era assim, então afrouxava algumas coisas com Chanyeol. 

Minseok estava realmente tentando ter um modo de vida normal, mas as mãos avermelhadas pela lavagem constante diziam que algumas coisas ainda precisam ser levadas com calma. 

Trocava mensagens com Kyungsoo que ainda estava com Baekhyun em sua casa. Era engraçado ver como eles tinham ataques de fofura pelas coisas que Chanyeol fazia consigo ou até mesmo que o casal recém formado realizaram juntos como assistir filmes, pois o maior apresentou sua franquia de filmes favoritos para Minseok, que se fosse falar a verdade tirou um bom cochilo nos últimos que assistiu, aproveitando a desculpa de abraçar o Park.

Por outro lado, o mais novo até tentou ler um dos romances que Minseok tinha, mas aquele tipo de leitura não era sua favorita, Chanyeol preferia as leituras fantásticas com suspense, horror e terror.

O Kim não tinha tomado banho ainda, pois teria que descer pra pagar a pizza, por isso que quando o entregador chegou recebeu um olhar rápido do Park, aquele olhar típico de quem iria pedir alguma coisa e já preparou o coração por sabia que ia ceder, pôs as luvas de látex e as de pano por cima, pegou o cartão e o cachecol e antes de sair ouviu o maior:

— Tenta vim de elevador, vou te esperar pra comer quando for tomar banho, e eu tô com fome — murmurou tímido a última parte fazendo o Kim acenar em concordância apenas pela fofura do rapaz.

— Tudo bem.

Desceu apressado pelas escadas vendo o entregador aguardando, recebeu a pizza e pagou logo em seguida, aproveitou do vazio do prédio para ir de elevador. 

Sua pele começou a suar frio, a respiração ficar ofegante sob a máscara, seu corpo estava tenso. Se olhou no vidro do elevador, estava de máscara, com luvas e ainda iria tomar banho após chegar. Não correria riscos sobre aquilo, então se sentiu consideravelmente aliviado, relaxando e mantendo seu corpo bem até estar em casa.

_Touch_

Em casa e de banho tomado Minseok comia a pizza com as mãos enquanto seu notebook estava do outro lado da mesa para que assistissem uma série baseada num livro que o Kim havia lido. 

Chanyeol estava um pouco sentido, pois o mais velho não o deixou comer a pizza sobre a cama, uma atitude que já era de se esperar, decorrente de todo histórico do bibliotecário, mas ainda assim, Chanyeol se frustrava um pouco com a assiduidade por limpeza do outro, porém ainda seguia feliz, queria passar o tempo com o menor da melhor forma possível.

Enquanto comiam e tomavam as bebidas que Minseok havia comprado, o mais novo percebeu que o menor havia um estômago muito fraco para esse tipo de conteúdo. Tinham acabado com a primeira garrafa de quatro que haviam comprado e o Kim já estava com as bochechas rosadas embora que permanecesse em silêncio, assistindo a série, era perceptível que ele estava um pouco meloso além do normal, até porque o universitário não era alguém de muitos toques, e adentrar num abraço bem apertado por pura e espontânea vontade era algo novo para Chanyeol, visto que na maioria dos toques eram ele que tinha o início — ao contrário dos beijos.

No fim da segunda garrafa Chanyeol tirou o copo de Minseok e fechou o notebook, o rapaz estava alterado em níveis acima do permitido, Chanyeol não tinha conhecimento do que fazer sobre isso, talvez devesse dar um banho nele? Ou apenas por para dormir? Tinha um certo receio de fazer a primeira opção, pois carregava uma vergonha de ver o corpo do outro, além de que sabia que o Kim não iria gostar de ter seu corpo exposto assim em momentos de lucidez, portanto ele apenas olhou para o rapaz que insistia por mais um copo do líquido bordô.

— Min era pra eu estar completamente bêbado não você, pior que isso aconteceu com apenas duas garrafas de vinho… — Chanyeol se lamentou coçando a testa já alterado, mas ainda dentro dos limites.

— Eu só queria mais um pouquinho, o vinho fica muito melhor quando você tá me abraçando — choramingou Minseok apoiando o rosto na mão lhe olhando de baixo com aquele olhar felino que podia desarmar Chanyeol completamente.

— Vinhos ou abraços, você escolhe — o Park ofertou, cruzando os braços para manter uma pose mais autoritária pois tinha medo do alto consumo prejudicar o Kim de alguma forma.

— Abraços, mas por que você tem que ser tão mau assim? 

— Eu não sou mau, se você tomar tudo agora amanhã não teremos mais — reclamou Chanyeol recebendo o outro num abraço.

— Seu cheiro é tão bom, principalmente quando tem pizza junto — Minseok afirmou se aconchegando num abraço que Chanyeol lhe deu.

— Vamos lavar as mãos e escovar os dentes — riu da manha com preguiça que o menor expressava sob o rosto avermelhado e quente de álcool. — sem preguiça, depois que o efeito do vinho passar não quero ninguém surtando por limpeza, anda vamos — conduziu o mais velho até o banheiro.

Depois de acompanhar o bibliotecário enquanto escovava os dentes e esperar fora do banheiro que ele fizesse xixi, seguindo dicas de Baekhyun ele pôs Minseok para tomar banho; apenas lhe entregou as roupas e a toalha e deixou o menor sozinho no banheiro. 

Era perigoso? Sim, mas não queria invadir a privacidade dele daquele modo, alguns minutos mais tarde acompanhou o namorado — já num estado maior de lucidez — até a cama onde secou seus cabelos e o torso.

— Estou com dor de cabeça, me traz água, fazendo favor — pediu reclamando ainda com o tom rosado em suas bochechas mostrando o efeito do álcool.

Logo estava deitado em sua cama com o torso desnudo abraçado a Chanyeol.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim. — o Kim sussurrou antes de selar os lábios, prendendo para si uma risadinha do outro.

— É uma honra cuidar do meu namorado — afirmou antes de se render ao beijo do outro.

O Park se ajeitou na cama trazendo o mais velho para seu colo enquanto o beijava, esfregando as línguas uma na outra. Sentiu Minseok subindo sua camisa e por fim cedeu a retirá-la. Os toques escorreram pela linha do maxilar e beijinhos estalados foram dados no pescoço do maior, o arrepiando.

Ambos estavam excitados, mas foi quando a mão do universitário desceu pelo abdômen do mais novo e os toques de Chanyeol desceram da cintura para a bunda do rapaz que eles decidiram parar, por hora.

Numa troca de olhares mútuos os dois acabaram por rir, se abraçando, enquanto acalmavam as respirações, sentindo o calor um do outro naquele dia frio do outono. Eles tentavam se acalmar e apenas dormir.

— Quer que eu cuide disso daí? — apontou Minseok para a ereção de Chanyeol com um sorriso tímido no rosto rubro.

— Não, vamos dormir, estou com sono e você também — afirmou encabulado, totalmente envergonhado, mas um pouco feliz que o mais velho estava tão excitado quanto a si mesmo.

— Tudo bem.

Deitados de conchinha Minseok não se continha em provocar o maior, esfregando seu corpo nele, deixando uma nota mental muito grande na cabeça de Chanyeol sobre o álcool, pois o rapaz ficava mais assanhado sobre o efeito da bebida mesmo que ela fosse pequena.

Mas o rosto rubro e as frases manhosas ficariam guardadas, porque Minseok em mais uma faceta era tão lindo quanto ele comum e o Park adorava tudo no Kim.


	9. Your Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então gente... Quem é vivo sempre aparece né? 
> 
> Bom eu vim trazer mais um capítulo dessa história pra vocês, e perdão pela demora em postar, confesso que não ando muito comprometida com as postagens

_ Touch _

Minseok acordou se sentindo abafado, talvez tivesse regulado errado a temperatura. Se espreguiçou buscando a visão do termostato, e viu que estava numa temperatura maior que o normal; se soltou delicadamente dos braços do mais novo para não acordá-lo e foi resolver o problema.

Foi naquele momento que ele notou sua nudez, olhou para o outro percebendo o tronco desnudo permitiu-se sorrir e sentir vergonha dos atos que fizeram ontem antes de dormir, ao mesmo tempo que gostou bastante, queria ainda mais, porém iriam com calma fechou as cortinas e a persiana barrando a claridade do local e assim voltou para cama; se aconchegou no outro, sentindo o cheiro do outro suspirou, não imaginava lugar para estar se não junto a Chanyeol.

Acordou mais tarde, com um barulho em sua porta, achou que era o vento da janela do corredor do seu andar que o zelador deixou aberta, mas a sua luz acendeu. Minseok se assustou levantando rapidamente, após a tontura passar ele viu seu pai, descalço já se preparando para entrar no banho com o semblante assustado, sua primeira reação foi olhar para baixo ficando mais vermelho ainda, se cobriu precariamente e voltou o olhar ao pai, que revirou os olhos e foi tomar banho.

— Da próxima vez eu ligo antes de vim, pode ficar tranquilo — o senhor falou antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Ele achava estranho a relação de seu filho mas não ia deixá-lo desconfortável, além de entender completamente, pois aconteceu algo muito similar consigo, embora na época sua sogra havia visto os momentos explícitos. Ele não iria brigar com Minseok, só lhe restava rir do ocorrido e mostrar ao seu filho que estava tudo bem.

Enquanto isso na cama o Kim já vestido acordava Chanyeol.

— Chanyeol! — choramingou chacoalhando o maior, enquanto ele parecia recobrar a consciência.

— Oi, aconteceu algo? — voltou a se deitar de olhos fechados, de barriga pra cima enquanto unia uma das mãos a do outro.

— Sim, meu pai tá tomando banho, vai se trocar — pediu sério olhando o momento que o mais novo abriu os olhos assustado correndo atrás de suas roupas, como se sua vida dependesse disso .

— Porra! — Ele deixou escapar.

O mais baixo riu, vendo o outro por as roupas de maneira apressada, a medida que o Park passava as mãos no cabelo pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, Minseok por outro lado estava começando a ajeitar as coisas para o desjejum.

— Fica tranquilo, ele não disse nada demais — o Kim tranquilizou Chanyeol dizendo isso com sua voz baixa para que só eles escutassem.

— Tem certeza, acho que ele deve estar bravo — retorquiu tímido, com o semblante avermelhado de vergonha, causando uma risada divertida no outro — você está ficando pervertido como Baekhyun.

— Ele não disse que está tudo bem, mas não pareceu bravo, relaxa amor — aquele adjetivo no final, derreteu Chanyeol completamente, ficava extremamente mexido quando o Kim utilizava.

Já vestido o maior se aproximou selando os lábios no outro, trocando risadinhas infames e confissões silenciosas de amor, estava muito feliz sobre aquilo que havia acontecido no dia anterior, não seria hipócrita de dizer que não tinha gostado.

Abraçando Minseok por trás, o acompanhou até a cozinha onde o rapaz já separava o Kimchi e as laranjas para que fizesse um suco natural, o que o Park eventualmente descobriu que era o sabor favorito do pai e da mãe do Kim, e que isso era uma marca simbólica do casal, até mesmo uma forma de se conectar com a falecida, assim como o cachecol vermelho do bibliotecário — outro objeto da matriarca que o universitário guardava com afinco.

Sentia o cheiro fresco da pele do menor enquanto observava ele cozinhar, naquela preguiça matinal básica já tão comum na rotina de ambos. Ele estava ali de certa forma supervisionando o outro, provavelmente ele iria lavar aquele trecho do apartamento após a utilização dos utensílios, consequentemente irá lavar todo o resto da casa, e Chanyeol não queria que Minseok tivesse uma crise logo agora.

Riu tentando desviar os pensamentos para que aquilo não acontecesse, apertou os braços ainda mais envolta da cintura do outro ouvindo um riso divertido do Kim e continuou em silêncio vendo ele cozinhar; enquanto o rapaz por sua vez negava silenciosamente estalando a língua no céu da boca como se estivesse diante de um filhotinho manhoso.

— Por que você está tão carente? — Minseok indagou se lembrando sobre ontem a noite; virou-se dentro do abraço do rapaz e encarou os olhos castanhos que continham uma alegria contagiante, não poupou um sorriso — Eu te machuquei? Te apertei demais? — começou desviando o olhar constrangido.

— Não, foi ótimo, eu gostei e principalmente, tenho a intenção de repetir — comentou sorrindo, deixando aquela piscadela marota carregando num rosto completamente inocente uma volúpia incalculável.

Naquele momento Minseok viu que haviam muito mais coisas em comum entre os irmãos do que eles gostariam de assumir. Baekhyun ofertava a mesma piscada sempre que flertava com Kyungsoo ou outro alguém, afinal ele flertava muito, era difícil não ver ele provocando alguém, com aqueles sorrisos e outras coisas que ele julgava atraente; o que por sua vez o Kim achava engraçado, ria toda vez que a intenção do outro era completa, ver os rostos avermelhados era tão engraçado para o Byun quanto para si.

— E depois diz que eu estou pervertido como Baekhyun… — reclamou se virando para terminar de ajeitar o café da manhã.

— Somos namorados Min, podemos ser pervertidos um com o outro — argumentou o maior deixando um selar o pescoço do outro.

— Vai! — exclamou assustando o maior — sai de perto de mim, está me desconcentrando.

O Park gargalhou dando mais uma porção de selares pela nuca do outro.

— Está claramente pensando em fazer coisas pervertidas comigo — pode observar o momento que os poros se arrepiaram e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, pego no pulo não tinha para onde o Kim corresse.

Estava pensando em coisas indevidas ainda que fosse de manhãzinha, era incontrolável, pois se lembrava da noite anterior. Ouviram um pigarrear na direção do banheiro e olharam quando o senhor Kim saiu do banheiro já vestido encarando os dois; tranquilamente Minseok lavou as mãos e caminhou até seu pai.

— Termina o café da manhã? Preciso escovar os dentes — olhou para Chanyeol que encarava tudo apoiado no balcão e o chamou com a cabeça.

Ele acompanhou o menor, dando um sorriso constrangido ao mais velho enquanto os dois entravam no banheiro. Chinhae suspirou e prendeu a risada antes de chamar os dois:

— Não precisa ficar constrangido, aconteceu coisa pior comigo — riu vendo o rosto do maior ficar vermelho por inteiro.

— Viu eu falei que ele não estava bravo — argumentou o universitário finalmente fechando a porta do banheiro.

Ambos estavam tímidos, mas Chanyeol respirava aflito, trocava olhares pelo espelho querendo parar de ficar tão vermelho, até suas mãos tremiam, o mais velho apenas o abraçou e deixando um carinho nos fios de cabelo do outro até que ele se acalmasse. 

— Por que você tava tão calmo? — o Park questionou recebendo uma sobrancelha erguida em resposta.

— Eu não estava calmo, eu só pensei, meu pai geralmente é enérgico, se fosse pra ele brigar ele já teria brigado quando chegou. — deslizou as mãos, fazendo por fim círculos no peitoral do maior enquanto olhava o rosto do outro.

Minseok pegou a escova, para que pudesse escovar os dentes após o silêncio de Chanyeol, trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e um selinho, dessa vez com iniciativa do maior, que se sentia agradecido pela calma toda exalada do outro. Saíram de cara com o café da manhã pronto já posto na mesa, precisando apenas se sentar. Naquele silêncio desconfortável, Chanyeol olhava apenas para a comida, enquanto esperava que algo acontecesse.

— Então porque o senhor veio hoje? Precisa de algo? — perguntou o rapaz após tomar rapidamente um gole do suco de laranja.

— Não, na verdade não, eu só pensei em vir — remexeu na cadeira alternando o olhar entre os dois mais novos antes de continuar: — posso ir embora caso queira.

— Não, de forma alguma — Chanyeol disse rapidamente eliminando por conta própria o clima ruim dali, mesmo que pensasse em arrumar uma desculpa para ir embora. 

— A gente podia visitar a mamãe — Minseok rapidamente lançou a proposta, além de estar com saudade de ir ao cemitério.

A última vez que fora, foi muito antes de conhecer Chanyeol, queria levá-lo lá apresentar o rapaz a sua mãe, mesmo que de maneira simbólica, sentia que ela lhe acompanhava, mas daria o ar da graça a formalidades, até porque ele era formal e romântico.

— Sim, podíamos — o mais velho concordou cauteloso. — o Chanyeol vai? 

— Claro, não poderia deixar de levar ele — falou rapidamente, antes até mesmo que o maior respondesse, queria que o Park não se sentisse excluído.

Ele também era sua família, não fazia sentido que ele não fosse.

— Então vou passar na floricultura para comprar as flores. — Chinhae estava decidido e feliz pela decisão de seu filho, achou que ele estava se afastando da matriarca, talvez até a esquecendo, mas pelo visto estava errado.

Minseok nunca se esqueceria de sua mãe, mesmo que o tempo não fosse tão aberto para as visitas mensais como era antigamente ele ainda sentia o amor pela mulher; agora um pouco de entusiasmo queria falar sobre Chanyeol e tudo mais, dizer o que estava se passando consigo, era sempre muito boas as visitas que fazia, saía sempre aliviado, contava com isso dessa vez também.

O Park estava um pouco perdido, não tinha medo de cemitérios, mas se sentia desconfortável, nunca tinha ido antes, afinal todas as pessoas de apreço para si estavam vivas, mas via no jeito de falar e principalmente no brilho dos olhares que Minseok e seu pai davam, que aquilo era muito especial para ambos e consequentemente queria se esforçar o máximo.

— Vou me trocar com o Chanyeol e a gente vai comprar as coisas.

— O almoço vai ser em casa então, na volta compramos as coisas — falou o mais velho.

Chinhae saiu do apartamento, iria esperá-los no carro, estava feliz pela relação de seu filho, não seria hipócrita de falar que não estava gostando, percebia como o filho dos Park sempre incentivava seu filho a procurar um terapeuta, ou até mesmo nas coisas básicas, só de ver Minseok saindo da bolha de conforto, se permitindo viver mais, já era recompensante.

Enquanto isso dentro do apartamento o Kim ria das palhaçadas do mais novo.

— Devo vestir algo mais formal para ir ver a sogrinha? — falou carismático enquanto subia a calça jeans, tentando não olhar tanto as pernas nuas e a bunda marcada na cueca branca que o menor vestia.

— Idiota — Minseok riu se virando para olhar o Park com o torso desnudo, ambos trocaram um olhar panorâmico, e ficaram vermelhos logo em seguida. — não precisa ir de terno e gravata, minha mãe iria te adorar, ela sempre foi bem humorada, com certeza iria rir das suas piadas de velho.

— Minhas piadas não são ruins — reclamou vestindo a camisa, indo próximo ao rapaz para que se olhasse no espelho.

— São pioradas pelo seu irmão, mas ainda são ruins — falou entre risadas vendo o rosto bravo do outro. — Seu senso de humor é muito parecido com o do Baekhyun, a diferença é que ele é muito mais explícito. 

— Aí me matou né? — questionou cruzando os braços olhando o outro parar de subir a calça e lhe olhar com aquele meio sorriso carinhoso.

— Cê sabe que é só brincadeira — comentou se equilibrando na ponta dos pés para deixar um selinho nos lábios sorridentes do outro.

Chanyeol aproveitou para enlaçar a cintura do outro num abraço, aprofundando o beijo, como já tinha vontade de fazer a algum tempo, mas não iria fazer isso na frente de seu sogro. Foi recebido de bom grado por Minseok, que raspava a língua na do Park sentindo o aperto em sua cintura, os polegares deixando um carinho lento que lhe desbalanceava por inteiro; sentiu devagar quando as mãos do maior desceram para sua bunda por cima da cueca e apertaram com força.

O mais velho acabou por interromper o beijo num suspiro profundo, escondendo o rosto no peitoral do outro, sentindo beijinhos estalados no seu pescoço; já estava despertando coisas que não poderiam ser acordadas, não prestes a sair, portanto se afastou sorrindo do semblante desapontado do maior, terminando de subir a calça e abotoar o jeans, mesmo com o volume proeminente marcado no tecido das roupas do Park e na sua própria roupa.

Se lembrava diretamente de ontem e ficava envergonhado.

— Vamos não quero fazer meu pai esperar muito. — falou pondo o sobretudo e o cachecol vermelho, vendo no rosto de Chanyeol a súplica silenciosa, riu unindo as mãos enquanto trancava a porta do apartamento — Terminamos depois.

Desceram pelo elevador enquanto o mais velho nem respirava direito perante o ambiente mal ventilado por mais que estivesse de máscara não se sentia confortável ainda. Reclamava com Chanyeol sobre o mesmo não ter pego luvas para sair, mesmo já sendo de conhecimento geral que o dia seria inteiro sob uma nevasca calma, que ainda assim era chata de se lidar se estivesse mal agasalhado.

Mas assim que chegaram no térreo onde o Park enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco de Minseok, o menor entendeu o porquê da ausência de luvas, deu um tapa de aviso nos braços de Chanyeol que riu de resposta, porém deixou que ele continuasse com as mãos ali. No carro os dois Kim's discutiam sobre qual floricultura deveriam ir, entretanto no fim o pai acabou cedendo ao ver o bibliotecário ligar nas duas lojas em questão perguntando qual das duas teriam um arranjo de lilases, e apenas a que o próprio Minseok sugeriu tinha, restando ao mais velho seguir as indicações do filho sem discutir mais.

Enquanto todo o circo rolava o Park por sua vez ria, os dois pareciam dias crianças argumentando sem coerência nenhuma; Chinhae nem parecia o diretor rígido que dava medo só de olhar, ou mesmo Minseok que sempre parecia muito culto e compenetrado que após ser desacreditado por seu próprio pai estava de braços cruzados e mostrando a língua pelo espelho do retrovisor para seu pai.

O próprio universitário quis descer para fazer o pedido, algo que antigamente era inconcebível, pois iria mexer com muitas coisas que não eram limpas de maneira excessiva como o rapaz julgava ideal, com isso deixando o Park e seu pai no carro conversando.

— O que você gostaria de comer Chanyeol? — perguntou olhando para o rapaz notando ele ficar rígido logo que sua voz ecoou pelo carro.

— Ah, não sei, o que o senhor Kim fizer eu comerei — respondeu tentando parecer despreocupado, fugindo do olhar do mais velho que lhe encarava pelo retrovisor.

Chinhae riu, se ajeitou no acento e ligou o rádio, parou de olhar para Chanyeol através do espelho do carro e passou a encarar a paisagem a sua frente, entendia o rapaz, e queria que ele estivesse confortável. 

— Não precisa me chamar de senhor fora da escola e daqui a duas semanas não será mais meu aluno, pode ficar tranquilo — argumentou enquanto mudava a estação de rádio, colocando uma que só tocava músicas antigas.

— Desculpa — Murmurou o mais novo enquanto relaxava no acento traseiro do carro olhando o quão bonito ficava a cidade com os pequenos flocos de neve caindo em meio ao vento.

Percebeu o cachecol vermelho serpenteando no vento e sorriu inconsciente, viu Minseok segurando com as mãozinhas curtinhas, comparadas às suas, um buquê com diversas flores, bem conservadas em meio ao frio intenso daquele fim de outono, flores brancas lilases e azuis, quando entrou no carro foi preenchido pelo aroma floral, sorrindo mais uma vez, se deparado com o sorriso gengival do mais velho enquanto ele segurava sua mão.

— Esses são os lilases? — o Park questionou vendo o assentir frenético do outro.

— Minha mulher tinha uma árvore dessa azul no quintal do fundo de casa — falou o diretor sorrindo enquanto olhava o casal pelo retrovisor.

— A árvore ainda tá lá, assim espero — o bibliotecário lançou aqueles olhares bravos incontestáveis para o mais velho que riu.

— Cê acha que eu teria coragem de tirar? — questionou passando de marcha. 

O caminho seguiu tranquilo, o estudante até esqueceu que estava prestes a visitar um cemitério, focado apenas no aroma floral e primaveril daquelas flores pequena com quatro ou cinco, as maiores com seis pétalas, era bonito. Mas principalmente, o sorriso do Kim ao seu lado, aquele olhar brilhoso cheio de saudade, segurava o arranjo com tanto carinho, como se fosse um bebê recém nascido era a coisa mais bonita do mundo, uma maravilha recém descoberta.

Quando carro estacionou e desligou, a realidade aplacou Chanyeol, seu coração começou a bater rápido. A porta se abriu e eles caminhavam lado a lado, Minseok apertando a mão do maior, enquanto segurava o buquê bem arranjado, andou entre os túmulos, a neve acumulada em algumas cruzes e lugares por onde passava mostrava que o lugar não estava muito visitado.

A casa passo ele parecia que iria explodir, estava com medo e principalmente receio, era apenas algo estranho, mas quando chegou e viu o Kim se abaixando para limpar a lápide simples com o nome e a foto da mulher.

Kim Hyemin, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados como Minseok, o olhar marcante característica materna, ela era realmente como o pai de seu namorado já havia dito, linda, quase como uma princesa, mesmo já sendo mais velha, agora entendia porque da beleza do rapaz com quem tinha a sorte de namorar. 

O Kim ainda ajoelhado soltou o primeiro suspiro de muitos, retirou as luvas se esvaindo totalmente de sua ética de limpeza tocou a foto da mulher, naquele formato elíptico, ela trajava roupas brancas, parecia um anjo, tão parecida do garoto a sua frente. O mais velho continuou como se fizesse carinho na mulher, depositou o buquê onde fica o tampo de concreto e continuou abaixado, tinha tanto a dizer mas não conseguia, suspirou mais uma vez franzindo o nariz pelo ar frio, se abraçou como se não estivesse de suéter, moletom e sobretudo e começou:

— Eu sei que demorei para vir, mas estou aqui agora; agradeço por olhar por mim, onde quer que a senhora esteja… — se perdeu olhando para as flores no concreto forrado de branco pela neve, subiu o olhar para o vasto campo de mais e mais lápides — Mudou tanta coisa, eu fiz amigos, além do Kyungsoo que você conhece, tem o Baekhyun, o Sehun, eles são divertidos a senhora gostaria bastante deles principalmente do Sehun. Tem esse gigante atrás de mim…

Ele se levantou e fungou prendendo as lágrima, sentia um conforto tremendo como há anos atrás, quando a mulher se sentava na poltrona de frente para o sofá grande e ouvia o garoto contando sobre seu dia. Trocou um olhar com o Park antes de continuar recebendo um afirmativo sorridente, afirmou tomando coragem antes de continuar.

— Ele é o meu namorado, faz um tempo que estamos juntos, entende? Tá tudo tão diferente… Mas eu estou tão feliz, eu nunca estive tão feliz quanto estou hoje, obrigado por me guardar, creio que ainda preciso da ajuda da senhora, mas obrigado por tudo — fungou mais uma vez tentando se manter firme. — minhas notas vão como sempre, perfeitas, eu estou bem, o Chanyeol, meu namorado, ele têm me incentivado a comer melhor, então eu estou comendo melhor. Ele é um namorado excelente — riu sendo abraçado pelo rapaz que apoiava o queixo em seu ombro — não tenho nem o que me queixar; mas eu sinto tanta sua falta…

Naquele momento ele não aguentou, as primeiras lágrimas saíram ardendo seus olhos, trazendo calor ao rosto gelado pela brisa gélida do inverno que soprava naquele momento deixando o que o frio se aplacasse em cada osso e junta. Tremia sendo aconchegado num abraço apertado por Chanyeol que tentava amparar Minseok.

— Seria até hipocrisia eu dizer que não sinto falta, todo dia eu sinto falta de você, todo momento quase, mas eu estou vivendo, agora melhor que antes, porém estou fazendo o que você me disse: "continuar a caminhar mesmo que os pés fiquem fracos, o show não pode parar" — riu se lembrando dela dizendo isso como frase motivacional o tempo inteiro, disse isso até mesmo no dia que morreu, na última visita que Minseok fez a ela no hospital. — se for pra acrescentar algo eu só quero mais uma vez agradecer, sou completamente grato por tudo, até mesmo pela saudade, foi difícil mas estou persistindo. 

Fechou os olhos passando os braços pelos de Chanyeol sendo envolvido pelo calor dele, olhou para ele logo se deparando com rastros de lágrimas pelos olhos dele, a ponta do nariz avermelhada, mas um olhar orgulhoso. Ele olhou para o Kim sorrindo com complacência e o bibliotecário disse:

— Quer falar algo? — questionou sorrindo, mostrando que estava tudo bem, ficou surpreso quando o Park concordou, porém deixou que continuasse.

— Eu… — ele se perdeu numa inundação de pensamentos, ainda mais naquela imensidão nevada a sua frente — Eu queria agradecer, agradecer por dar a vida a esse rapaz maravilhoso que eu tenho a oportunidade de amar, a construir uma família tão bonita, agradecer por educar o Min como a boa pessoa que ele é; sempre tão compreensivo e amigável, apenas agradecer por ser tão incrível que todo mundo que te conheceu só falou coisas boas de você, sou extremamente grato.

Ele terminou observando Minseok sorrir apertando as mãos gélidas nas suas também frias pela ausência de luvas. Apertou o outro ainda mais sentindo um aconchego dentro de si que beirava o incrível, livrando o Kim de seu abraço Chanyeol observou o rapaz se agachando novamente e escrever várias coisas fofinhas com o dedo na neve, quando ele se levantou sorrindo tão feliz que seu olhar transmitia isso, não restou saída para o Park além do melhor sorriso e o melhor abraço para seu namorado.

— Vamos? — chamou Minseok percebendo que o rapaz estava compenetrado na lápide de sua mãe.

— Ela era muito bonita, vocês não muito parecidos. 

— Obrigado. — ambos sorriam com o coração mais leve

Chinhae foi sozinho, enquanto isso no carro Chanyeol abraçou o mais velho se aconchegando no corpo do outro, quase deitando no colo do rapaz, se o carro fosse maior daria para fazer isso; seguiram conversando até que o Park acabou dormindo com a cabeça no ombro de Minseok.

  
  


_ Touch _

A cozinha estava repleta de risadas, enquanto os Kim's cozinhavam se alfinetando enquanto Chanyeol estava sentado na banqueta, com os cotovelos apoiados na ilha da cozinha olhando tudo rindo também, tomando o refrigerante.

— Você tá cortando mal cortado — reclamou o filho pondo as mãos na cintura olhando para seu pai com aquele olhar de aviso.

Enquanto o progenitor apenas riu descaradamente da sua cara voltando a cortar fino, mudou o corte dos vegetais apenas para encher o saco do mais novo que fazia a comida.

O Park via tudo achando a mais pura graça os dois se divertiam tanto, ainda mais agora com Minseok mais "solto" tendo cada vez menos crises e se abrindo mais a coisas que ele não costumava a fazer, como levar um pedaço de tomate para Chanyeol comer, sem que tivesse todo um código extenso de limpeza, ou ficar pilhado e desconfortável, ainda havia muito a melhorar, mas estavam num caminho certo.

Seu sorriso era a melhor coisa tanto para o estudante quanto o diretor, o Kim estava tão alegre e isso estava contagiando o ambiente.

— Liga pro seu irmão, chama o Sehun e o Kyungsoo pra almoçarem aqui, fiz muita comida mesmo… Estou terminando ainda, vai demorar um pouco — olhou para o mais velho buscando aprovação; não precisando mais que um sorriso e um acenar para que seu apoio a aquela reunião surpresa acontecesse.

Logo Chanyeol estava ao telefone com seu irmão, Jongin e o Do já foram prontamente avisados e enquanto Baekhyun que aquele dia por um milagre divino estava com Sehun não com seu namorado, prontamente iriam, o Byun não recusava uma boquinha, mesmo que fosse desconfortável para os alunos e ex alunos estar na casa do diretor — Aquela pessoa rígida que empunha medo em todo mundo na escola com um simples olhar.

Enquanto o Kim junto do Park limpavam a cozinha e a sala de jantar para receber os amigos, Chinhae se permitiu sentar no sofá para assistir TV enquanto esperava a turma para almoçar. As coisas estavam tão harmoniosas que nem a limpeza de um cômodo se mostrou catastrófica como já era comum, Minseok sempre começava tranquilo e quando se via já estava limpando a casa inteira, surtando porque por mais que estivesse tudo limpo, para si, tudo permanecia um grande lixão.

Porém naquele dia tudo aconteceu bem, a limpeza daquele cômodo permaneceu apenas naquele espaço, no máximo uma arrumação nas almofadas da sala onde aconteceu uma pequena guerra de travesseiros entre pai e filho, enquanto Chanyeol julgava tudo parado no batente da porta vendo as risadas de ambos ecoando alto pela sala.

O resto do dia se seguia em tanta paz que seria um marco na vida do rapaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vocês viram esse capítulo tem uma carga emocional bem densa... obrigada a quem ainda lê


	10. Your Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei com mais um capitulo dessa história pra vocês lerem, espero que gostem pois esse foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis dessa narrativa.
> 
> como sempre betado pela gabi

Minseok estava inquieto, seu coração estava acelerado, com medo, sentindo a ansiedade que causava aquele desconforto, não era novo, nem rotineiro, ele não fazia coisas que lhe deixavam nessa zona de vulnerabilidade, mas era por Chanyeol que estavam ali, ambos um do lado do outro, conversando entre sussurros e de mãos dadas enquanto o menor tremia.

Nem Baekhyun ou Chinhae puderam cuidar da condução de ambos e numa medida de corte de gastos os dois estavam no metrô, iriam sair duas estações após o embarque, mas isso já era um grande e aterrorizante movimento para o Kim. Ele apertava a mão de Chanyeol, segurando os dedos grossos entre os seus como uma medida de aliviar a borbulha do estômago e o coração acelerado.

Suava frio, respirava com dificuldade, ouvia seu coração bater próximo aos ouvidos, estava mais uma vez mal e culpando o mais novo por isso.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto de usar transporte público — reclamou mantendo o olhar preso ao vidro do vagão, implorando para que chegasse mais rápido ao destino — É público, imagina quantas pessoas passaram por aqui, quantos vírus e bactérias estão no chão ou corrimão…

Ele murmurava se lamentando de ceder ao sorriso fofo do Park. Suas mãos agora se apertavam uma nas outra enquanto seu olhar continuava perdido, pernas se apertando e o vinco tradicional na região entre as sobrancelhas mostravam que o rapaz não estava num estado de nervos comum; a situação estava mal.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, a cada segundo que passava vendo o rapaz numa crescente de aflição, suspirou, segurando uma de suas mãos mais uma vez numa medida de passar segurança. Apertou firme para que o outro lhe olhasse, mesmo com aquele olhar perdido e a sombra de um movimentar de lábios, enquanto Minseok confabulava consigo mesmo, ele olhou para si. Foi naquele momento que o Park sorriu para o outro trazendo com cautela o corpo para dentro de seu abraço.

Estava de noite já, eles estariam voltando para a casa do bibliotecário após um almoço na casa da família de Chanyeol, naquele momento o rapaz que já tinha feito seu primeiro vestibular passava mais tempo no apartamento de Minseok do que em sua casa, mas sua família nem se importava muito, o Kim havia caído nas graças dos Park sem muita preocupação.

Era uma pessoa simples apesar de muita coisa, sorrisos fáceis e comentários pertinentes, era alguém muito fofo. Ele era o xodó da senhora Park que tratava melhor o genro que seus próprios filhos, Minseok se divertia com os rostos de desagrado dos filhos ciumentos dela.

Encostado ali, no ombro de Chanyeol, ele se sentia retesar, era um desconforto tudo aquilo, nojento, entretanto o mais novo estava certo, seria muito tempo de caminhada andar de a pé e principalmente muito frio, ele estava cansado já. Agora ali, após passar a primeira estação, ele sentia que seu sofrimento estava acabando. 

Minseok trocou um olhar com o Park vendo aqueles olhos grandes sorrir para si e mais uma vez se sentiu mal. 

Afinal, que pessoa normal não consegue pegar um metrô? 

Uma simples viagem que fosse. Sua pele coçava numa urtiga por toda a sujeira que estava rodeado, todos aqueles lugares que milhares passaram. Era muita sujeira, aquelas invisíveis aos olhos. Porém Chanyeol não estava preocupado, ele parecia tão normal com aqueles olhos sorridentes e seu corpo quente lhe acalentando do frio desconfortável da alma. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, querendo ser tão valente como o mais novo, se aconchegou no corpo do maior, tentando olhar as coisas por um outro ângulo, mas ainda se sentia absurdamente ínfimo perante aquilo tudo que acontecia em si.

— Calma, já estamos chegando — sussurrou Chanyeol com a ponta do nariz batendo no arco superior da sua orelha, o que lhe arrepiou.

Ele olhou de canto para o mais novo, lançando uma afirmação com a cabeça, enquanto ele respirava fundo; ajeitou o cachecol vermelho daquele modo rotineiro, onde ele ficava por cima da máscara de modo que apenas seus olhos e orelhas aparecerem para fora; era misterioso em demasia se no fundo não fosse trágico. Já o Park estava apenas com a máscara, completamente confortável com o pescoço aberto, apenas com um moletom e luvas, ele se mantinha de bom humor enquanto a tempestade rondava Minseok a centímetros de distância.

Chanyeol não estava cansado disso, ele nunca se cansaria do Kim, era uma necessidade do mais velho que fazia o estudante — que se formaria em alguns dias — aguentar tudo aquilo com um sorriso no rosto. 

Ele realmente gostava de Minseok e por isso que estava ali, olhando os olhos amedrontados e avermelhados, com sombras de lágrimas para cair e ainda assim dando sorrisos para que o outro soubesse que estava tudo bem, logo iria passar, mais uma vez numa conversa posterior indicaria uma ajuda profissional para que ele lidasse com isso.

— Vamos? — sussurrou quando ouviu a voz computadorizada do metrô avisar a próxima estação.

Com prontidão o Kim estava de pé, mas o vagão ainda estava se movendo, foi por milésimos de segundo e um reflexo bem apurado que Minseok não caiu, Chanyeol se levantou segurando com força no corrimão superior do vagão, ao mesmo tempo que enlaçava a cintura do mais velho impedindo sua queda.

— Perdão — pediu desviando o olhar, sentindo um frio subir com o aperto firme naquela região — Não aguento mais ficar aqui — murmurou abraçando o rapaz numa medida de dissipar a vergonha repentina.

Ele retribuiu o abraço suspirando contra o cachecol vermelho à medida que conduzia ambos até a porta da cabine, saíram de mãos dadas em silêncio. Estando apenas a dois quarteirões de distância da casa do Kim, o mais velho já podia se sentir aliviado, mesmo o frio lhe aplacando com severidade. Já estavam no inverno e a neve caía lenta como um  _ ballet _ , era bonito de se ver, principalmente para Chanyeol que andava mais devagar para olhar o rosto avermelhado que se sobressaía do cachecol, enquanto Minseok olhava para cima vendo os flocos cair. Aquilo lhe lembrava a noite que ele foi pedido em namoro pelo bibliotecário, foi muita emoção para um momento só.

Percebeu que estava há muito tempo olhando o rapaz quando foi flagrado com aqueles olhos felinos, sorrindo para si, mostrando que seu portador também sorria. Uma indicação com a cabeça para seguirem um caminho e um unir de mãos, aquilo foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol se ligasse que deveria andar enlaçando o outro no pescoço, segurando o ombro do Kim dentro de um abraço lateral e assim eles seguiram silenciosamente.

Era pesaroso ao mesmo tempo que prazeroso a sensação de como a mão de Chanyeol pareceu ficar grudada em sua cintura, mesmo com as inúmeras camadas de roupas, mas não confessaria em hipótese alguma que queria mais daquilo. Seguiam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos para que sequer notassem um ao outro, excluindo o calor, pois esse era bem presente nos sentidos, principalmente naquele frio intenso.

Chegaram no prédio do rapaz, com ambos parados frente ao elevador; o Park não queria ser invasivo, mas não queria subir escadas, ao mesmo tempo que se sacrificaria pelo bibliotecário que parecia travado olhando para a porta metálica. Já Minseok por sua vez pensava seriamente em ir de elevador, havia usado ele muitas vezes de uns dias para cá, sempre por questão de velocidade e comodidade, era muito bom a praticidade, ao passo que ele não se sentia mais sujo em usar o elevador, seu pensamento era:  _ "Já havia usado o metrô, mais sujo que isso? Acho que não", _ riu baixinho atraindo a atenção do maior ao se dar conta de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Vamos do que? — perguntou carinhoso apertando o braço ao redor de seu namorado.

— Elevador, por favor, meus pés estão me matando — suplicou Minseok apertando o botão e vendo o contador de andar descer até o atual.

Chanyeol riu aliviado, quase retirando a máscara para dar um beijo no rapaz, mas se conteve, ele não iria gostar que o Park contraísse sujeira de qualquer forma, iria reservar seus carinhos para o pós banho.

Era impressionante como em muitos momentos de silêncio entre ambos não soasse desconfortável, os dois ali com uma vergonha incomum, mas que logo seria sanada. Entraram no apartamento ainda em silêncio, trocaram um olhar longo, com o Kim rindo da suposta confusão do outro. Retirou o cachecol e a máscara, depois as luvas, para por fim poder tirar as roupas para tomar banho.

Olhou mais uma vez para o outro parado ali, inconsciente de sua própria presença, sorriu antes de falar com Chanyeol.

— Vá tomar banho, eu vou logo em seguida, não tranque a porta. — pediu aquela última parte receoso a aceitação do outro, se sentiu aliviado.

Ele enrubesceu quando o Park escapuliu para o banheiro a fim de terminar de retirar as roupas, soltou um suspiro longo desabotoando a jaqueta jeans que usava. Retirou o suéter e levantou a camisa, olhando para a cintura esquerda onde o mais novo segurou no metrô, a pele estava normal, mas ele ainda sentia o peso da mão dele ali, era estranho, muito estranho, porém ele gostava de como aquilo despertou algo em si que não era vergonhoso ou algo do tipo.

Retirou a camisa logo em seguida, se olhou no pequeno espelho retangular que tinha ali, se avaliando por inteiro. Minseok se considerava alguém mediano, nada muito sobressalente, era normal, entretanto naquele momento, dada às circunstâncias de uma excitação prévia, ele se sentia muito mais atraente, muito mais capaz de tudo.

A pouco mais de um metro de distância, Chanyeol sentindo a água quente cair sobre si, percebia o peso da afirmação:  _ "deixe a porta destrancada" _ , era algo que lhe indicava muita coisa e nada ao mesmo tempo. Minseok não era alguém muito luxurioso e qualquer investida do Park se mostrava rejeitada para que ficassem só nos beijos lentos e tão costumeiros. 

Ele queria mais, porém não iria forçar o Kim a nada; aquela afirmação podia significar tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo nada. Ele faria apenas o que as oportunidades trouxessem para si.

Minseok fez o processo padrão de pôr as roupas na máquina de lavar, tomando cuidado para separar as que soltavam tinta, das que pegam pelo, pondo assim o que podia ser lavado junto. Ele se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, era agora ou nunca. Estava apenas de cueca, se sentia um pouco ridículo, entretanto sem disposição nenhuma de recuar. 

Ele tocou a maçaneta e respirou fundo antes de erguer o tom de voz para falar com o Park, seu estômago revirou, parecia que o peso em sua cintura proveniente da mão alheia era muito mais — lhe fazia fraquejar as pernas —, um arrepio gostoso subiu desde o cóccix até a nuca. Sentiu-se ofegante logo de início, mas precisava agir antes que a súbita coragem se esvaísse.

— Chan, posso entrar? Queria tomar banho com você — a cada palavra dita seu tom diminuía, no final murmurava arrependido, mas pelo tamanho pequeno do corredor e do banheiro o Park havia ouvido completamente a sua fala.

Chanyeol ponderou, demorou um tempo demasiado longo, se sentia ferver com aquela possibilidade. Tempo demais se passou, o Kim já estava desistindo quando a voz do mais novo ressoou causando arrepios no universitário.

— Pode vir — Ele disse virando de costas soltando um suspiro ansioso.

O Park ouviu a porta abrir lentamente, logo sentiu a corrente de ar entrar esfriando um pouco o ambiente. Preocupado consigo ele olhou para baixo, conferindo que estava tudo em seu devido lugar, suspirou decidindo virar quando a porta se fechou. Quase riu de Minseok que estava com os olhos fechados virando-se de costas e ainda de cueca.

— Fala alguma coisa, esse silêncio é constrangedor — murmurou Minseok abraçando seu próprio corpo, mantendo os olhos fechados com força.

— Qualquer coisa que eu disser será constrangedor — o Park comentou com um tom bem humorado — nós já nos vimos assim antes — complementou.

— Eu sei, mas… 

— Não precisa se sentir mal.

O Kim soltou um suspiro contrariado e ameaçou olhar para o mais novo, mas lembrou que ele estaria pelado ali, voltou a ficar engessado, desceu a mão até a barra da cueca e suspirou mais uma vez, estava envergonhado por uma razão inexistente, já tinham se visto de uma forma mais íntima, entretanto se sentia muito tímido. Apagou o pensamento dele sendo observado por Chanyeol e empurrando o elástico da cueca ele desceu a peça de roupa ficando completamente nu frente ao outro.

O Park por sua vez olhava com atenção as costas de Minseok, desde o cabelo bem aparado até as covinhas laterais da bunda bem marcada, era algo que ele tinha olhado poucas vezes, contava nos dedos e cada vez amava mais. Percebeu ele se aproximando daquele jeito desajeitado que ele andava comumente, se cobrindo de maneira precária com as mãos, enquanto o rosto estava vergonhado o que quase causou risadas em Chanyeol; ele também estava tímido, mas não tanto assim.

Talvez devesse isso a Baekhyun e seu descaramento, ele havia conversado consigo, muitas coisas que deixaram o Park envergonhado, lidar com seu irmão falando abertamente sobre sexo e zonas erógenas parecia muito mais vergonhoso que olhar o corpo de seu namorado. Mas estavam ambos ali, um de frente para o outro, Chanyeol olhando para o Kim enquanto o bibliotecário estava de olhos fechados, o mais novo desligou o chuveiro e voltou a encarar o outro atentamente, respirou fundo antes de chamar o mais velho.

— Min, se você estiver desconfortável posso esperar você acabar — ele arquejou também desajeitado, ficando muito mais tímido enquanto sua voz ecoava sobre as respirações ruidosas, logo viu ele negar — Então abra os olhos e pare de se cobrir.

Era uma repreensão amigável, naquele tom solicito que Minseok nunca viu o Park usar com outra pessoa sem ser consigo, conseguia sentir o carinho através das palavras, da voz, até do ar que saía com a respiração. Ele abriu primeiro o olho direito, o que quase fez o Park rir, depois abriu o outro, sentiu as mãos lhe tocando nos ombros e arrepiou instantaneamente.

As mãos desceram do ombro em direção ao braço, parando no cotovelo, com receio o Kim entendeu o que o maior queria dizer. Destampou-se lentamente observando o olhar preso ao seu descer e subir avaliativo, seu coração batia acelerado mais uma vez, desta não era nem um pouco incômodo. 

Ele sorriu para si, lhe puxando num abraço, dentro dos braços finos de Chanyeol ele suspirou sentindo a água voltar a cair, dessa vez sobre si. A água escorria do céu de sua cabeça para o resto de seus corpos, enquanto a respiração do Park raspava tranquila na nuca de Minseok, era algo que deixava o mais velho rendido, não lhe houve alternativa senão a de enlaçar a cintura do maior num abraço apertado.

O bibliotecário se lembrou o porquê de estarem tomando banho e se afastou sendo foco do olhar questionativo do outro.

— Precisamos nos limpar, deixei você sujo novamente — respondeu a dúvida muda que resplandecia no olhar de Chanyeol.

— Ah, claro.

Não precisou de mais nada. O maior pegou o recipiente com o xampu e desligou novamente o chuveiro, Minseok olhava atentamente os movimentos do outro, ele deixou pingar uma quantidade razoável do líquido em sua mão e logo levou aos fios castanhos do Kim.

— Feche os olhos — sussurrou com carinho.

Logo o Kim sentiu o barulho típico da espuma e os dedos do outro em meio aos fios. Naquele silêncio que agora tinha um ar confortável, os dois permaneciam assim, quando a água morna tocou o cabelo do bibliotecário ele prendeu a respiração mais uma vez, sentindo as mãos do outro escorregarem dos fios com lentidão até parar em seus ombros largos.

Ele se aproximou do Park limpando o rosto, para enfim poder abrir os olhos novamente, logo tomando nota da extrema proximidade na qual estavam ele se afastou ainda tímido. Trocaram um olhar significativo, era tanto que podia ser dito, entretanto muito mais que era acordado naquele exato momento, que os olhos de ambos brilharam.

— Esfrega minhas costas — murmurou pedindo enquanto quebrava aquela conversa por olhares, se virando de costas com o coração a mil e a respiração descompassada.

Chanyeol engoliu seco mais uma vez, fechando o chuveiro, sua mão estava trêmula quando ele segurou a bucha e o sabonete específico do rapaz; ele não sabia como reagir. Tocou com carinho vendo as mãos do Kim apertarem seu próprio antebraço. Seu indicador desceu da nuca até o meio das costas pela linha da coluna, viu os poros molhados se sobressaírem num arrepio; logo ele começou a esfregar, os ombros, as omoplatas, o centro das costas, até o fim.

Ele suspirou olhando de cima a bunda bonita que seu namorado tinha, reprimiu os pensamentos logo em seguida, mandando Minseok virar para si. O mais velho obedeceu encarando-o com o rosto neutro, estavam rígidos demais para que acontecesse algo; entretanto isso não impediu o Park de ser o mais carinhoso possível, ensaboou os braços do rapaz com devoção, decorando desde a mais ínfima pinta, até às cutículas das unhas, até mesmo o torso. Quando se enrubesceu, se lembrando de Baekhyun explicando que mamilos eram uma região muito sensível, teve todo o cuidado do mundo, parecia até que o Kim era um boneco de porcelana.

Ambos de frente para o outro, naquele clima nublado pelo vapor do banheiro, trocando olhares em meio ao som da queda d'água. Dessa vez Chanyeol foi o primeiro a quebrar o olhar desviando para suas mãos.

— Vou terminar, pode ir se quiser — pediu Minseok com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Tinha coisas para fazer que não queria fazer na presença do mais novo, o Park não sabia, mas acatou assim mesmo. 

Chanyeol saiu tão rápido quanto entrou, deixando o mais velho ali pensativo o sobre próprio corpo e à medida que as coisas ganhavam intensidade com algo tão simples. Ficou vermelho lembrando do olhar concentrado enquanto a bucha descia pelo seu torso; definitivamente gostou de ser olhado com tanta apreciação, sentia quase que queimar, se lembrando da maneira profunda com a qual Chanyeol encarara seus mamilos e as mínimas pintinhas que tinham pela sua barriga.

Fez o que devia fazer, terminando seu banho, logo se enxugou bastante, já que umidade favorece a proliferação de fungos e bactérias. Saiu apenas de toalha vendo o mais novo sem camisa com o notebook em seu colo, percebeu quando o olhar do rapaz se desprendeu da tela do aparelho, lhe encarando com um sorriso no rosto, foi audacioso o bastante para perguntar.

— Que roupa eu ponho?

— Por mim? Nenhuma.

— E ainda tem coragem de dizer que eu sou pervertido como o Baekhyun.

Chanyeol riu se levantando e indo até o rapaz.

Enquanto Minseok se vestia sem preocupação, afinal o que era pôr as roupas frente ao Park se tinha ficado sem elas até pouco tempo atrás…

— Não precisa por muitas roupas, está calor — afirmou tomando o outro num abraço apertado, impedindo-o de pôr o shorts, deixando o Kim apenas de camisa e cueca.

— Não seja idiota — murmurou abafado — está fazendo menos cinco graus — afirmou performando uma falsa raiva enquanto olhava para a janela que mostrava a nevasca que aplacou Seul inteira.

Chanyeol olhou para a parede e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Aqui faz dezessete graus — disse com aquela falsa inocência típica de quando vem coisa por aí — E você pode me aquecer também.

Ele espalmou as mãos na bunda de Minseok, trazendo-o para o seu colo enquanto levava-o para a cama entre risadas e um esperneio. Viu atentamente quando o rapaz ainda em seu colo fechou o notebook, colocando com cuidado no móvel ao lado da cama enquanto sorria despretensiosamente para Chanyeol.

Com apenas os dois na cama, sem nada para tomar cuidado ou atrapalhar, eles se olharam mais uma vez, sem desculpa alguma para evitar alguma aproximação um do outro, ambos até querendo essa proximidade completamente prazerosa.

— Vou poder te beijar agora? Desde o metrô tive vontade de fazer isso — murmurou Chanyeol vendo sorriso do outro aumentar ainda mais.

— Acho até que demorou muito — respondeu com uma risada divertida olhando a surpresa do maior estampada em seus olhos arregalados.

Não tardou e logo as testas se encostaram, os dois de olhos fechados sentindo uma ansiedade gostosa tomar conta de seus sentidos, esperando para que alguém começasse as coisas. 

O Kim sentiu sua blusa se levantando e as mãos adentrando a peça de roupa apenas para pararem em sua cintura, causando aquela mesma sensação que perdurou por horas, marcadas na pele do mais velho que o enlouquecia pouco a pouco.

Se olharam mais a vez, a fim de provar dos orbes dessa vez com outras emoções além de medo e vergonha, parecia que estavam presos ali, um no olhar do outro, com um carinho na nuca do Park enquanto Minseok sentia aquele aperto tão gostoso em sua cintura. O mais velho foi puxado com carinho, cada vez mais perto do outro, os troncos colados e os sorrisos cheios, as respirações ruidosas se tocando, o ar se tornando denso ao redor de ambos.

Quando finalmente se beijaram, como faziam sempre, foi lento, conduzido pelo bibliotecário a maneira que fazia o Park soltar alguns suspiros tênues entre uma respirada e outra, punindo a cintura do mais velho com um aperto severo, o que causou uma risada envergonhada pós a pulsação de seu baixo ventre começar a ficar intensa.

O mais velho quase reclamou de forma audível quando as mãos saíram do local, elas desceram escorregando pelo quadril, parando na bunda de Minseok e apertando com suavidade. Chanyeol sentiu o outro se ajeitar em seu colo, deixando que seu peso fosse todo amparado pelo maior, enquanto esse se preocupava em sentir seus dedos afundando na carne alheia. 

Findaram o beijo com o Kim puxando os lábios do Park, abriram os olhos e sorriram em cumplicidade. O mais velho por sua vez abraçou o maior, se sentindo completamente amado dentro do abraço que ele lhe dava em sua cintura.

— Eu gosto tanto de você — sussurrou Minseok.

— Eu… Eu, eu te amo — ele disse com um certo hesitar — mais até do que eu imaginei ser possível amar alguém — completou decidido.

Subiu as mãos da bunda para as costas, acariciando com carinho ao mesmo tempo que voltaram a se beijar por iniciativa do Kim que estava rendido com os toques em suas costas. Minseok deixou que o outro conduzisse com seu ritmo, terminaram apenas para se ajeitar na cama. 

A forma que Chanyeol o beijava era algo que lhe inflamava de desejo.

Minseok suspirava em pausas curtas para puxar o ar, o peso tão familiar em sua cintura, onde o Park apertava com severidade. O Kim percebeu quando o outro começou a se ajeitar abaixo de si, deu espaço para que ele saísse e foi naquele momento que acordaram daquela tensão toda. O menor voltou a se enrubescer de vergonha por estar excitado frente ao outro, enquanto o mais novo também apresentava sinais de vergonha.

Trocaram mais um olhar, daqueles que diz tudo. Foi naquele olhar que ambos descobriram que tinha muito para acontecer. Chanyeol deu dois tapinhas em sua coxa, indicando para que o outro rapaz sentasse ali, o que logo foi obedecido; o bibliotecário já não estava tão tímido com aquilo, ele queria tanto um contato mais íntimo com o Park que se sentia enérgico com o pedido feito.

Ele foi, se sentou receoso sob o olhar atento do maior que estava fervilhando de emoção e excitação. Foi bom sentir que o rapaz estava tão excitado quanto ele. Minseok se sentiu melhor com o desejo estampado nos olhos grandes do outro abaixo de si, podendo assim finalmente deixar seu peso ceder sobre o outro, percebeu os toques subindo por sua perna, um carinho singelo, que lhe arrepiava por inteiro.

— Eu queria tanto ter tocado você dessa forma — Chanyeol sussurrou.

Suas mãos subiam pelo tronco, levantando a camisa, mostrando a pele clara pouco a pouco. Era estranho para o mais novo, ele sentia sua boca salivar, seu pau fisgar dentro das roupas apenas por ter a chance de ver mais uma vez o torso alheio. Quando o Kim se antecipou e retirou a peça de roupa, o Park suspirou segurando a cintura alheia, passando os polegares na barriga do bibliotecário que se arrepiava.

— Agora você pode — ele respondeu com o semblante concentrado.

Quebrando mais um código de limpeza Minseok jogou a camisa no chão sem perder tempo; se apoiou no corpo do outro abaixo de si. Os braços estendidos e esticados proporcionando uma certa distância entre eles, até isso era atraente para o Park. A maneira que a respiração mudava todas vezes que suas mãos tocavam o corpo alheio, tornando-se suspiros ou acelerando, ele analisava com afinco as expressões do menor.

Chanyeol tocou um dos mamilos com o polegar, sentiu a região enrijecer rapidamente sobre seu toque, a respiração não apresentou alterações, isso até ele segurar o bico com o indicador e o polegar, percebeu o exato momento que os olhos do outro se fecharam, seus braços tremeram, ele soltou na hora e puxou o rapaz para um abraço.

— Te machuquei? 

— Não. Foi diferente, um diferente bom.

Os dois se olharam de canto enquanto o Park desceu uma das mãos, deixando um aperto na bunda de Minseok. 

— Posso fazer uma coisa? — Chanyeol perguntou olhando timidamente para o outro — Baekhyun me disse umas coisas e…

— Meu deus, que medo disso — murmurou Minseok rindo, vendo o rosto do outro ficar vermelho.

— Não é nada absurdo.

— Eu confio em você Chan, pode fazer — ele murmurou ficando tímido, desviando o olhar do rapaz saindo do colo do maior, deitando ao seu lado.

O Park se aproximou deixando um selar nos lábios do menor enquanto retirava seu próprio shorts, ficando apenas de cueca. Olhou para baixo vendo o quão excitados ambos estavam e engoliu seco, estava a um passo de perder a coragem, até sentir os lábios do Kim nos seus. A forma que os dentes seguraram seu lábio inferior fez seu corpo arrepiar.

Minseok deixou que Chanyeol conduzisse o beijo, levando apenas o costume de acariciar as costas do rapaz, sentiu quando ele segurou firme em sua coxa direita, levantando-a o Park colocou sobre suas pernas. Ambos frente a frente naquela cama estreita, ainda que de modo desajeitado, estavam felizes.

O mais velho interrompeu o beijo respirando fundo, estava quente, a presença da cueca estava insuportável, queria logo ficar nu, mas ainda assim sentia um certo receio. Quando menos esperava selares estavam sendo dados em seu pescoço, não pode conter um gemido curto de surpresa; segurou com firmeza os fios castanhos do Park enquanto ele deixava vários beijos estalados e mordidas suaves na região.

Sentiu quando a mão do mais novo entrou dentro da sua cueca e apertou sua bunda, Minseok gostava tanto quando ele fazia isso, que gemia com constância sentindo o embaraço que era aqueles dois estímulos simultâneos: os dentes raspando seu pescoço, descendo ainda mais e o aperto firme que era dado. Revirava os olhos apenas com aquilo, imerso completamente.

Arqueou as costas num gemido alto enquanto sorria, quando a língua se enrolou em um dos mamilos; a sucção foi curta, mas os dentes raspando com calma logo em seguida acabou com qualquer estrutura do rapaz. Principalmente por ser no mesmo tempo que o indicador alcançou a entrada do Kim, foram os dois estímulos que mais uma vez quase fizeram Minseok gozar em antecipação.

O Kim suspirando ofegante, encostou a testa na de Chanyeol procurando se estabilizar, seu coração estava acelerado, seus braços e mãos completamente trêmulos; ficou um tempo parado digerindo o prazer sentido, seu pau pulsava quase junto com seu coração.

— Tá tudo bem? — foi o que acordou o rapaz que ainda se recuperava da intensidade do prazer sentido.

— Tá sim — respondeu — pega o lubrificante, na gaveta do armário, esse do lado da cama.

Chanyeol se levantou repentinamente, seria bonito se não fosse engraçado; o rapaz em busca da mochila que ele havia levado com roupas para usar; quando achou ele abriu e voltou com uma sacola de farmácia, executou o pedido de Minseok e voltou a se deitar com pressa, para driblar o olhar questionador que era lançado a si ele logo mostrou a caixa de camisinhas que havia ganhado de Sehun e Baekhyun uns meses atrás.

— Quem te deu o lubrificante? — questionou surpreso, afinal o Kim não era uma pessoa de muitas experiências na área.

— Jongin, ele me deu… e ensinou a usar — sussurrou a última parte lembrando da quase apresentação de seminário que o outro Kim fizera para si sobre como usar lubrificantes.

Chanyeol riu imaginando a cena. 

Nem houve muito tempo para se pensar, já que ambos estavam necessitados, presos em um selar que teve início por ambos eles queriam mais um do outro; antes que o Park pudesse pôr a mão dentro da cueca, Minseok já a retirou, atirando mais uma peça de roupa ao chão. Interrompeu o beijo enquanto guiava a mão para o tubo de lubrificante, ele lambuzou dois dedos e direcionou novamente a mão para o meio de suas pernas, Chanyeol logo entendeu o que deveria ser feito, entretanto ainda estava receoso.

— Devo por uma camisinha nos dedos também? — indagou o outro com os olhos arregalados, levando realmente a questão a sério.

— Manda mensagem para o Baekhyun e pergunta — ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio, ao mesmo tempo que o maior negou com veemência.

— Jamais, acho que não precisa disso.

— Eu também não.

— Acho que não tem problema.

— Se tiver vamos descobrir depois — disse Minseok, surpreendendo o Park — Por favor, vai logo.

Foi beijado por Minseok com lascividade, era diferente do calmo habitual. Aproveitou e tocou aquela região novamente, sentia o contrair em espasmos involuntários. Forçou o indicador lambuzado contra a entrada vendo os olhos do Kim se apertarem e um vinco se formar na sua testa, a respiração dele ficou ainda mais ruidosa.

O mais velho segurou com força nos ombros do Park sentindo cada milímetro escorregar para dentro de si, era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo ruim, num geral incômodo, mas cada mínimo movimento se sentia aquecer ainda mais. Quando o dedo foi até o fim o Kim resfolegava de boca aberta atento aquela sensação nova, Chanyeol voltou a retirar o dedo e a colocar de novo; naquela lentidão que Minseok certamente gostava.

Pouco a pouco as coisas melhoraram, o incômodo passou e o desconforto também, ficou ainda melhor quando a velocidade aumentou, um segundo dedo foi adicionado e principalmente a próstata foi atingida. O Kim que estava de olho aberto, vendo a concentração estampada no olhar do Park não conseguiu mantê-los abertos quando o mais novo tocou naquele lugar tão sensível.

Seu corpo retesou, tremeu, seus lábios se abriram e um implorar por mais vazou, sendo seguido da aclamação do nome de Chanyeol várias e várias vezes inflando o ego do rapaz, mas logo ele pediu para irem com calma, e logo foi atendido. 

O Park fazia todas as vontades de Minseok.

Também achou que aquele era o momento ideal para que ele fosse estimulado.

— Posso? — sinalizou a camisinha e olhou para baixo.

— Por favor.

O Kim olhou com devoção quando o rapaz retirou a cueca e vestiu a camisinha em seu membro, esperava ansiosamente, olhava ele lambuzar seu pau de lubrificante e instintivamente salivou, mal percebeu quando o Park já estava pronto o olhando tão sedento quanto ele próprio.

— Quer ficar por cima? 

— Igual antes? — olhou Chanyeol concordando com a cabeça. — Ok.

Se ajeitaram, dessa vez sem timidez alguma, os corações estavam acelerados, ainda mais com os toques íntimos. A masturbação lenta que Chanyeol fazia no Kim, ambas as respirações ofegantes apenas pelo vislumbre daquilo que ainda iria acontecer.

Quando Minseok começou a descer, a deixar ser preenchido pelo membro do outro, ele sentiu dor, bem menos do que achava que iria sentir, mas ainda assim foi bem cuidadoso. Com lentidão, gostou de sentir pouco a pouco mais de Chanyeol dentro de si, era bom, duvidava que nada do Park pudesse ser ruim.

Ainda mais vendo de cima, a cada centímetro que estava dentro de si, mais o semblante do Park se enchia de luxúria e prazer, era tão bom para si ver o prazer quanto senti-lo dentro de si, parou para respirar, quando sentiu que havia entrado tudo que poderia entrar, respirou ofegante se apoiando no peitoral do maior.

— Tá tudo bem? — o Park perguntou preocupado enquanto voltava a movimentar a mão na masturbação esquecida em Minseok.

— Melhor impossível — sussurrou se ajeitando, o que fez ambos gemerem pelo contato. 

O Kim começou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo com lentidão, sentindo a sensação nova e ótima de se ter o Park dentro de si, mesmo que isso fosse tortura ao mais novo que queria acelerar as coisas. 

Minseok estava no controle, ele ditava o ritmo das coisas. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, subindo a mão livre e a colocando na cintura de Minseok, ao passo que a outra estava masturbando o rapaz, estava sentindo aquele aperto tão gostoso. Auxiliava os movimentos com a mão na cintura do mais velho, se sentindo incapaz de segurar os gemidos ele deixava sair junto da voz de seu namorado. 

Eles gemiam um pelo outro.

A velocidade foi aumentando de maneira gradativa, cada vez mais rápido, mais frenético, mais barulhento; o som da cama rangendo e dos corpos se chocando era alto demais para ser ignorado, mas no frenesi do momento ambos estavam mais preocupados com aquilo que estavam fazendo do que com as possíveis consequências.

Chanyeol se sentia próximo do orgasmo, mas ainda conseguia admirar a pele do outro que brilhava pelo suor. O semblante completamente relaxado, misto numa sensação de prazer. Admirava até mesmo a forma que o membro balançava batendo em sua barriga e na barriga do próprio Kim. Não se conteve, levou uma das mãos até ali, segurando com força ele viu o corpo tremer ainda mais, esfregando o polegar na fenda que vazava aquele líquido transparente, sentindo pulsar cada vez com mais força em sua mão.

O Kim sentia as estocadas, descia de encontro a elas, sentindo-se cada vez mais preenchido até que ele foi tocado no mesmo lugar de antes. Com o pouco de compostura que lhe restava conteve o desejo de gritar.

Apertando os ombros de Chanyeol ele continuou trêmulo e ofegante sentindo o pau do Park tocar ali, naquele lugar tão específico mais e mais vezes. 

Gemia com satisfação, às vezes murmurava o nome do mais novo, sendo prontamente atendido com os gemidos do outro. Foi abraçado pelo rapaz que agora com os joelhos tensionados ele estocava com mais força, ambos próximos do orgasmo. Gemiam mais baixo para que apenas eles ouvissem, Chanyeol apertava com força a bunda de Minseok trazendo-o mais perto a cada estocada dada, até que por fim os dois chegaram ao orgasmo. 

Suspiraram cansados, o Park abraçando o outro e o Kim ali quietinho, normalizando a respiração. Ele levantou o olhar em direção ao maior vendo-o sorrindo com satisfação.

— Tá tudo bem? Te machuquei? — perguntou abandonando o sorriso assumindo uma preocupação.

— Fica tranquilo, foi ótimo, eu só quero dormir.

— Espera só um pouquinho — pediu Chanyeol colocando o rapaz na cama e retirando a camisinha.

Quando deu por si, Minseok estava se aninhando junto ao seu corpo fechando os olhos.


End file.
